The Living Force
by jay3000
Summary: The story starts in the Whitebeard Arc where Naruto arrive to stop the first attempt to execute ACE instead of crocodile.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc._

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Naruto the Living Force**

**Gol D Naruto but he goes by the name Uzumaki D Naruto Aka Living Force (Captain)**

**Height: (5'9)**

**Bounty: 500,000,000 before is supportive death**

**Force Force Fruit (Paramecia) ability**

As all the Force powers (Expect force Lighting)

Can created a shield and destroy place like (pein power)

**Can created a shield and destroy place like (pein power)**

**Can do anything with the force**

**Naruto other power**

**Busoshoku Haki**

**Skilled hand to hand combat**

**Skill Kenjutus user that could beat Hawk eye but he stop fighting with sword for unknown reason.**

**Swords: T.S, M.U and M.T**

**Naruto's ****crew**

**Hinata Hyuuga aka ****Warrior****Princess**** (****Navigator****)**

**Height: (5'7")**

**Bounty: 190,000,000 before she vanish**

**Devil fruit Byakugan Byakugan Fruit (Paramecia)**

**Ability**

**Can see 360 degrees**

**Can stop the a user from using his power for a period of time**

**Other skills**

**Busoshoku Haki**

**Skilled hand to hand combat**

**Mei Terumi Aka Kiss of Death (Cook)**

**Height: (5'9")**

**Bounty: 250,000,000 before she vanish**

**Devil Fruit Nova Nova Fruit (Logia)**

**Ability**

**Turn her body to Nova**

**Can melt any thing**

**Other ability**

**Haoshoku Haki**

**Busoshoku Haki**

**Konan Aka **_**Kami's Angel**_** (First mate)**

**Height: (5'10")**

**Bounty: 300,000,000 before she vanish**

**Devil Fruit Paper Paper Fruit (Logia)**

**Ability**

**Turn her body into anything (Weapon, Wings and etc.)**

**Can make her paper as strong as steel**

**Can fly**

**Other Ability**

**Kenbunshoku Haki**

**Busōshoku Haki**

**Sword man:**

**Marks man/Woman:**

**Doctor:**

**Hypnotize:**

**Trainer:**

Chapter 1The Arrival

Naruto was sitting on his ship above Marine ford looking at the Monitor of Marine ford. He just watched Aokiji freeze the tidal wave that Whitebeard created and when Mihawk attack Whitebeard but was stop by Diamond Jozu then Kizaru decided to attack Whitebeard right away with **Scared String of Jewels** bad mistakes because Marco was there to block his attack then Marco transform into his Phoenix form and attack Kizaru while Kizaru used the same attack on him but it just when through his body before Marco kick Kizaru sending him into the a wall creating a small explosion. He also saw when Jozu lift up a giant Ice Hill and threw it where Akainu was sitting

**With Naruto crew**

A yellow Cloak Figure got up to leave the room when Naruto appeared before it.

"What do you think you are going" Naruto asked

"To kill that teme he was the one that killed my parents" yellow Cloak Figure replied

"No you are not" Naruto said

"But why" yellow Cloak Figure replied

"You know why" Naruto said

"But…." yellow Cloak Figure was cut off

"Sit down" Naruto said as the yellow Cloak Figure sit down the Red Cloak Figure with two-twin katana on his back started to laugh.

The yellow Cloak Figure turn around to the Red Cloak Figure and said "Shut up Or I WILL KILL YOU" making the Red Cloak Figure, run and hide behind Naruto.

_**The Monitor**_

_Akainu shouted as his fist started to turn into Lava __**Dai Funka**__ (Great Eruption) destroying the Ice hill then sending down Volcanic Rocks at the Pirates killing some of them the last one head for Whitebeard but he stop it with his spear._

_**Next Scene**_

_Oar Jr arrives on the battle field and started destroying the navy soldiers and ships as they shoot him with all their weapons but he walk through them like it was Notting then he lift up a naval ship and threw it at the Giant unit that was about to attack him it sent then into the wall that was protecting the Bay then the rest of the pirate started invading the Bay._

_**Next Scene**_

_It showed Hancock attacking both Navy and Pirate alike this made Naruto and his crew laughed while a person in a yellow hooded cloak was smiling_

"Same old Boa-chan Attacks anything with a penis" The Yellow Hooded figure

_**Next Scene**_

The next thing they saw was Oar Jr had just defeated the Giant unit and walking towards Ace whenBartholomew Kuma step forward _With Naruto crew_ "White-chan if you go through that door I rip off your wings and show you who The Demon is" said Naruto as the White cloaked Figure sat back down as the rest started to laugh. _The Monitor_ _It shows Kuma __attacked him with Ursus Shock as the attack hit Oar Jr in his stomach with cause a huge shock wave that sending Navy and Pirate a like away it Send Oar Jr on about two feet away as the it clear Oar Jr hat fell off and his face was bleeding as Ace scream at him to stop then Oar Jr fell to his Knees, the Navy started attacking Oar Jr again as Ace continued to scream. Oar Jr looks like he was about to fall after the attack but he didn't he jump to his feet to where __Don Quixote Doflamingo was standing with a creepy smile on his face._ _With Naruto Crew_ Naruto just put out his hand and said Universal Pull and a Lavender Cloaked Figure was pull back into Naruto as he wrap his hand around her and whispered into her ears "Where do you think you are going Lavender-chan" Naruto said as she was sitting in Naruto's lap with his hand around her "I-I-I w-w-was go-go-going t-to t-the b-bath r-r-room" She shuttered "Yeah right" said the Figure in a cloak made of paper "SHUT UP PAPER-CHAN" Lavender Cloaked Figure said while still blushing _The monitor_ _Oar Jr attack Don Quixote Doflamingo destroying a wall but Doflamingo dodges his attack while moving his finger and jump into the air above Oar Jr while laughing like a crazy person as he land Oar's Jr foot came off while Doflamingo continued to laugh. Oar Jr fell to his knees but he continued to crawl towards Ace then Gecko Moria appeared._ _With Naruto Crew_ "Stop right there it not time yet" Naruto said "But Captain" The Blue cloaked figure said as her eyes glows "Your _Charm_ won't work on me beside it is not our time yet" Naruto replied as the Blue cloaked figure sat back down. _The Monitor_

_Gecko Moria stood in front of Oar Jr as Oar Jr started to reach for Ace not paying him any mind then Gecko stole the shadow from the Navy Soldiers around him as the shadow turn into bats and attack Oar Jr then the bats came together as Gecko shouted __**Spiky Shadow Lizard **__as it when through Oar Jr chest or Neck (Couldn't see where it when I was watching it) as Oar Jr still trying to reach Ace as his hands was about to reach Ace he fell to the ground on the Plaza wall on his face as Ace shouted his name then Gecko shadows disappear. Oar's death send a shock wave of grieve throughout the Pirates, Naruto's crew and Whitebeard._

_**Next Scene**_

_Whitebeard looks at Oar Jr then a stupid Giant name Vice Admiral Lonz with an Axe decided to attack Whitebeard thinking he was distracted. Whitebeard didn't look around he just swing around his left hand with his fist to the Axe cracking the air stopping the Axe then add little more power into it destroying the Axe then Whitebeard using the same hand grab the giant by his head and slam it down into the ship and crushing his head with is power killing him then throw the body off the ship like it was nothing as everybody look on in shock._

_**Naruto crew**_

"Damn! Whitebeard's cold" said the Red cloaked figure

"Yeah I wouldn't want to fight against him" said the yellow cloaked figure

"Don't worry guys I protect you" Naruto said

"You realize the last time you fought him he destroy you without waking up" said the Lavender cloaked figure

"Come on Lav-chan that was several years ago" Naruto said while he pouted

"But you still lost" said Paper cloaked figure as Naruto cried anime tears as they all laugh

"You maybe Old pops but you still got it" Naruto as he looked at the Monitor

_**The Monitor**_

_Whitebeard then ordered the pirates to climb on Oar's body and advance into the bay._

_**Next Scene**_

_Water Buffalo Atmos attacks Doflamingo with his sword but Doflamingo dodges it then Water Buffalo Atmos attack again this time Doflamingo wiggle is finger and Atmos Froze in a swinging motion._

_**Next Scene**_

_The monitor show a pink hair boy who was watching the fight around him, he look scared then he ran away. As he ran he saw Akainu talking to some navy solider who trying to run away too then Akainu killed them._

_**Next Scene**_

_Then it when back to Doflamingo and Water Buffalo Atmos as Atmos struggle to move his body when his crew arrive to help him he try to warn them but they did not listen. Doflamingo uses Atmos body to kill all his men as Atmos beg Doflamingo to stop but Doflamingo wasn't listen he just laughs like a mad man._

_**Next Scene**_

_The Monitor show some pirate attacking Tsume but she Hang them out to dried then tell them that they were a million years too early to challenge her._

_**Next Scene**_

The Monitor showing Garp crying while tell Ace what a fool he is by choosing the life of a pirate then everybody saw a ship falling from the sky it was Ace brother Straw-hat Luffy, The former war lordCrocodile,Emporio Ivankov, Buggy and Jimbei.

_**Naruto's crew**_

"So that is Ace's little brother I didn't think he would be here" Naruto said

"Wonder if he is as reckless like Ace" Red cloaked figure asked

**Monitor**

_It then shows Sengoku cursing Garp about is family again while Garp scream out Luffy's name then it shows all three admirals looking on._

_**Next scene**_

_Crocodile tried to attack Whitebeard but Straw-hat attack him forcing him to retreat then Straw started talking to whitebeard about how his going to be the king of the Pirates._

_**With Naruto's crew**_

"He must have some big balls to talk to Whitebeard like that" said the yellow cloaked figure

"Or he could be an Idiot" Naruto said as they all laugh

_**Monitor**_

_It shows Luffy charging at the navy like an idiot scream out about how he is going to save Ace as the rest of the pirates followed him._

_**Next scene**_

_Marco arrives and tell whitebeard that they are moving up Ace's execution, Marco wanted them to hurry up and save Ace before that but Whitebeard told him to wait and it could be a trap._

_**Next scene**_

_Some pirate tried to go into the bay when they were killed with a kick at light speed. Kizaru saw Straw hat running towards him and lifts up his foot to kill him with a __**light beam **__when Ivan save him by hitting him with a __**Death Wink **__that push him out of the way of the light beam. Ivan was attack by Kuma but Ivan dodges it with a __**Rolling Spa **__Luffy left Ivan to fight Kuma._

_**Next scene**_

_Luffy was running when he was force to dodge a chakram and a fist from a Jango and Fullbody then Jango tried to Hypnotize Luffy but an explosion caught Luffy's attention that made him look away while Jango hypnotize himself and Fullbody. Hina came along and kick both of them out of her way then attack Straw hat with her __**Kimomo Sleeve Cage **__surrounding him as she started to close it. Luffy activate __**second Gear**__ and vanishes as it was about to close an appeared outside of the cage but the cage it caught Jango, Fullbody and some Navy soldiers as Luffy ran away._

_**Next scene**_

_Luffy got hit by a mace to the head but he got back up and started beat up some of them up then he ran away but was cut off by Gecko who summon 3 zombie soldiers to attack straw hat he dodges the first one's punch by jumping and stepping on its back lunching him into the air but came crashing down by the next one's fist and the same one attack him again but he dodges it then the third one started shooting at him but he send it back at all three of them sending them to the ground but they got back up and two more came out of the ground._

_Kizaru seeing this send more soldier after straw hat as he try to fight them all off when Ace shouted to Luffy telling him to stay away making everybody stop what they were doing. he gave his speech (which you all know) but Luffy replied that he will save him even if it means death because he is his brother which shock everyone who didn't know. _

_Luffy ran through the Navy when Moria appeared with is zombie solider to stop him but Jimbei destroy them with seawater then Jimbei tells Luffy to go and save his brother he will handle Moria. Sengoku started talking about Luffy while he was dodging blow from a Giant then Sengoku talk about Luffy's relation to Ace and that Luffy's is Dragon's Son which shock a lot of them even Jimbei but Hancock didn't care._

_**Naruto's Crews**_

"D-Dragon! We have to go right now and save the kid before he dies or Dragon will kill us" Red cloaked figure shouted as started to run to the control room.

"Stop right there" Naruto said

"B-but"the red cloaked figure said

"No buts it not time yet beside I can protect us from Dragon" Naruto said

"Like the last time" Blue cloaked figure said

"Come on that was 2 year ago I stronger now" Naruto said as they all laugh at him

"Worthless crew they don't even believe in me" Naruto muttered

"I believe in you Naruto-kun" Said the Lavender cloaked figured

"Thank lav-chan" Naruto replied

_**Monitor**_

_Luffy uses Third Gear to punch a giant in his stomach knocking him out as the pirates cheered_

_**Next scene**_

_Whitebeard tells Marco not to let Ace's brother die._

_**Next scene**_

_The vice- Admirals appeared to even up the fight but that wouldn't discourage the pirates as they continued to attack._

_**Next scene**_

_The navy soldier Bazooka unit fired rocket at whitebeard but he just swung his Spear covered with Haki and destroy the rocket and the soldier that fired it._

_**Next scene**_

_Luffy got hit by a mace to the stomach but it bounce off of him as punch the navy soldier then two more attack him with a sword after beating those two another one came and cut Luffy with his sword after beating him he continued running forward_

_**Next scene**_

_Luffy and the pirate was surrounded then a Navy Solider launch a rocket at them but Luffy send it back with his balloon belly_

_**Next scene**_

_Whitebeard trick Buggy into joining him._

_**Next scene**_

_Luffy and the pirates were surrounded. Luffy called Jimbei and Ivan for help to clear the way. Jimbei use his __**Fish-Man Karate: 5000 Brick Fist**__, Ivan uses __**Death Wink**__ and Luffy uses __**Gum-Gum Bazooka **__as the attack clear away for Luffy to go forward until his way was block by Moria. Jimbei told straw hat to go save his brother he will take care of Moria as they begin to fight Moria stole the shadow of the Navy duos killing them then he absorbed it into his body while gives him a power boost as he got bigger, his scissor turn into twin swords as Jimbei got into his fighting stance. Moria swung his sword down but Jimbei sidesteps it then he swung another sword sideways at Jimbei. Jimbei vanishes and appeared at the other side of Moria then Moria tell Jimbei that he is fast for a hulking fellow. Jimbei fires back tell Moria that he is the hulking one then he attack as Jimbei dodges then while going back words while he said __**Fish-Man Karate**__ as Moria swung the sword at him but Jimbei uses __**Shark Skin Palm Thrust**__ to Deflect his sword it throws Moria off balance. Jimbei charge forward with a __**Shark Brick Fist**__ to Moria throat force the shadows he absorbed to come out of his throat as he fell to his knee and shrinks back to normal size then Jimbei walk away._

_**Next scene**_

_Luffy was running when the navy soldier attack him after he beaten them Smoker saw him and attack him with his __**Jutte **__tipped with Sea Prism Stone to his face send a few feet away but he lands on his feet._

**With Naruto Crew**

"That Teme I going to kill him" Shouted the Black Cloaked figure as a _Machine_ _Gun_ appeared in his hand

"Easy black you get you revenge soon" Naruto replied

_**Monitor**_

_Ivan was about to help him but he was attack by Kuma he jump and dodges it but the shock wave send him flying away. Luffy when into __**Second Gear**__ and fire a __**Jet Gatling**__ at Smoker as the attack when right through him them smoker shouted __**White Launcher**__ and fly up into the air then Tashigi attacks Luffy with her sword but Luffy Dodges it as he vanishes into the air and attack Smoker again but smoker dodges then until one of them hit him turning him into smoke as he reform around Luffy and hit him with his __**Jutte**__ into his throat bring then both crashing to the ground as he pin Luffy down then suddenly someone kick Smoker off Luffy it was the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock while declaring that she was angry at Smoker for pinning down her beloved._

_**Naruto**__**crew**_

"Looks like you lose your chance captain, she already taken" Red cloaked figure

"Don't be stupid Luffy can't handle a woman like that, she will be mine" Naruto replied

"You now she will try to kill you the moment she sees you" Yellow cloaked figure

"I'm sure she has already forgiven me" Naruto replied

"You made her hate men even more" Paper cloaked figure said

_**Monitor**_

_It shows Kuma attacking Ivan as he dodge Kuma attacks while Ivan is trying to make Kuma remember him then Doflamingo come along and tell him that the Kuma he use to know is dead._

_**Next scene**_

_Suddenly Luffy jump up on Hancock and hug her forcing her to her knees then he runs off while the Navy thought that Luffy use some Sumo move to defeat._

_**Naruto's Crew**_

"Boy she has it bad for Straw hat" Yellow cloaked figure said

"Yeah but I thought she hated men" Black cloaked figure replied

"Maybe he is an exception" Paper cloaked figured replied

"Maybe you are right Luck Teme" Black cloaked figured said then he was hit by an invisible force sending him across the room.

**Monitor**

It then shows smoker chasing after Luffy and was about to catching him when Hancock jumped in front of smoker and block his Jutte with her feet as she shouted **Perfume Femur** and broke Smoker Jutte by turning it to stone then called Smoker an outrageous fool then smoker threaten her and she replied by saying.

"I can you whatever I want Because I'm beautiful!" as Naruto and some of the navy nod (Agreeing with her) their head with heart in their eyes before Yellow Cloaked figured hit him in his head knocking him out of his daze.

_**Next scene**_

Luffy came along to help Ivan as they all talk, Doflamingo walk away and sit on the bodies of some dead Pirates then ordered Kuma to attack them as they dodge it Ivan got up and still tries to get Kuma to remember him then Kuma vanishes and appeared behind Ivan's crew and took off his the glove on his right hand and use **Pad Cannon** as he blow then all away that got Ivan mad as he charges at Kuma as Kuma looked at him through his robot eyes as Ivan uses **Face Spectrum **as his head got big then multiply into many image of his face. Kuma then tries to pin point the real Ivan but more heads appeared then all the Ivan's head shouted **Galaxy Wink** Kuma was hit from all direction with the wink it sends him flying down an ice slope.

Ivan shouted "Heehaw."

Kuma was getting up when Ivan asked how he could attack his sweet "candy boys"

Ivan charge at Kuma and get him a drop kick to the chest sending Kuma into a Ice slope and started crying about how Kuma forgot his face no one has ever forgot his face ever then Kuma got back up while he tells his crew to help Luffy.

_**Next scene**_

It then show Crocodile as he looks at Whitebeard ship when some Whitebeard pirates attack him but he uses his sand to blow them away then some more came along and uses sand storm to blow then away Suddenly Jozu was in front of him then Jozu turn half of his body into diamond and give Crocodile a shoulder back to his face sending him away but Crocodile land on his feet as he wipe the blood off his mouth with his Hook hand then Jozu attack again but Doflamingo flick his finger stopping Jozu in mid charge then jump on Jozu's back as he asked Crocodile some question but Crocodile tells him to mind his own business or he will kill him.

_**Next scene**_

It then shows Luffy running towards Ace then he sees Hawk-eye with his Black sword in his hand.

**Naruto's Crew**

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk (_Taka no Me no Mihōku_)" Yelled Red Cloaked figure as he pull out his two twin Katana to slash the monitor showing Hawk-eye but it was block with a Katana with a T.S on the handle.

"Easy their Red his time will come soon" Naruto said as he pull away his sword

"Yes captain" Red cloak figured said as sat back down. You will pay for what you have done to me and my crew _Taka no Me no Mihōku_

_**Monitor**_

_It shows Luffy still running towards Taka no Me no Mihōku then he jump into the air as he land he was in __**Second Gear **__then vanish as Taka no Me no Mihōku looked for him. It then shows Kuma attacking Ivan the attack looks like it caught him as it explode as Ivan jump out of it and shouted 'Heehaw' then uses __**Death Wink**__ blocking Kuma attack then Kuma shoot multiple attack at him but Ivan Block them with __**Galaxy Wink.**_

_**Next scene**_

_Two of Ivan candy men attacking Taka no Me no Mihōku he defeat then easily then when back to search for Luffy then he saw Luffy running toward the Plaza wall then Taka no Me no Mihōku then swung his sword downwards as the __**World Strongest Slash**__ shoot at Luffy as he dodges it but some of it caught him as Luffy crash into the wall creating a crater then Jimbei walk in front of him then tells Taka no Me no Mihōku then he will protect Ace's brother even if it means DEATH as Taka no Me no Mihōku raises his sword Jimbei shouted Fish-Man Karate as when into his stances the Navy fired cannon balls at them when Jimbei shouted __**Arabesque Brick Fist**__ the cannon balls frozen in mid air by the force of the attack then Taka no Me no Mihōku swung his sword cutting the cannon balls in half then the balls explode one at a time then Jimbei shouted __**Sharkskin Palm Thrust **__to block the explosion__then __**Shark Brick Fist **__as he attack Taka no Me no Mihōku who thrust his sword forward to meet Jimbei's fist as the two meet there was a green energy and Jimbei was send flying into the air and crashing down right through the Ice floor into the water._

**Naruto's Crew**

"Jimbei-sama" Pink cloaked figure shouted as it rush towards the door but was stop by Naruto voice.

"Stop, Jimbei is alright" Naruto said

"B-But" Pink cloaked figure was cut off

"That attack his too weak to do any real damage" Naruto replied as the cloaked figure sits back down.

**Monitor**

_Taka no Me no Mihōku when after Luffy who was stuck into the wall as he jumped into the air and came down with his sword pointed at Luffy but Luffy was able to escape just in time to avoid the sword. Luffy while still in second was about to attack Taka no me no Mihōku with __**Gum Gum Jet Bazooka **__when he suddenly pull back his hand._

**Naruto's Crew**

"Shit that kid was luck" Naruto said

"Why is that" Blue cloaked figure asked

"If he didn't he would have lose his hands" Naruto replied

"Naruto-kun did he just use Kenbunshoku Haki" Lavender cloaked figured asked

"Yeah and I believe_ Taka no Me no Mihōku _knows too" Naruto replied

_**Monitor**_

_It show __Taka no Me no Mihōku swinging his sword at Luffy's head as Luffy dodges it as Taka no Me no Mihōku attack cutting one of the Tidal Wave that __Aokiji had frozen in half._

_**Next scene**_

Across the battlefield, Crocodile turns down Doflamingo's offer, saying that Doflamingo is not at his level, and that instead Doflamingo could be his underling. Doflamingo laughs at how he thought Crocodile would be rational, the latter stating that if he was, he would not have come to Marineford in the first place. He then performs Sables, attempting to blow Doflamingo away. The attack is not confined to Doflamingo, though, as Buggy is accidentally sucked into the vortex as well.

**Next scene**

As Luffy and Mihawk continue their battle, the latter notes on how Luffy is moving away from the execution platform. In a move of desperation, Luffy grabs onto Buggy and uses him as a shield against Mihawk's attack. Although Buggy is angry at Luffy, Luffy continues to use him as a shield. Getting fed up; Buggy launches a Special Muggy Ball at Mihawk, who casually deflects it with his blade, causing it to explode in Buggy's face. Luffy, having finally gotten a break, dashes back towards the platform. Seeing that Mihawk was going to attack Luffy again, Marco calls over Whitebeard's fifth division commander, Vista, to interfere and hold Mihawk back. When Mihawk recognizes him, Vista is happy to hear that Mihawk had heard of him; Mihawk replies by saying that only a fool would not have heard of him.

**Next scene**

Luffy continues to make his way towards the platform, Mihawk comments on how he has the strange ability to make anyone around him an ally, an ability that is the most dangerous in the world.

**Next scene**

Sengoku demands that the feed be cut off, so that the civilians would not lose faith in the Marines, as such a tragedy would be too much for them to witness. Sengoku justifies his actions by saying that all they needed to say to the world after the battle was over would be one word: "Victory".

**Next Scene**

Suddenly, more battleships begin to appear from behind. As the pirates note that they are not allies, Whitebeard, Luffy, and Ivankov recognize those on board: Sentomaru has arrived at the battle, backed up by an army of at least nine Pacifista.

_Naruto's Crew_"Shit so that what they have been hiding" Naruto said "You knew about this Captain" Said the Black cloaked figure "I knew they had create a copy of Kuma but not that many" Naruto replied "So that why we have not enter the war yet" asked the pink cloaked figure "That one of the reason" Naruto replied "You said one of the reasons that mean you have more reason what are they?" Paper cloaked figure

"Well I wanted to see what their forces can do" Naruto replied

"Now that all of your worries have been proven are we ready to join the war" asked the Red cloaked figure.

"Not yet" Naruto said

"You have another reason don't you" Yellow cloaked figure asked

"Yes the force tells me that they are trying to trap all of us in a way that we can't escape" Naruto replied

"Do you know how" asked Lavender cloaked figure

"No and that's the problem' Naruto replied

_**Monitor**_

_It shows over a dozen Kuma they surrounding the pirates then a pirate decided to attack a Pacifista with a big mace but it broke against the Pacifista face then the Pacifista open his mouth and started charging a mouth beam seeing this the pirate tried to run but it was too late as the Pacifistas fire the beam at him killing the pirate in a explosion. Seeing what had happen shocked all the pirates._

_**Next scene**_

_It show a fat man with a giant axe ordering the Pacifistas to attack the pirates then the Pacifistas turn in different direction and started charging their weapons some were charging their mouth beam while the others were charging their hand beam then they fired them killing a lot of pirates then some of the Pacifistas jump on a pirate ship and destroying it and killing the crew smoke and explosion was coming from all of the ships, pirates and Navy alike that the Pacifistas was destroying._

_**Next scene**_

_It showed Whitebeard ordering the pirates to continue charging the bay and they did some pirates got kill by the navy and some navy getting killed by pirates. They you see Marco defeating some navy soldiers._

_**Next scene**_

_It showed some of the allied showing that they will not back down Pacifistas or no Pacifistas. Then the pirates continued their charging towards the bay._

_**Next scene**_

_It showed Sengoku talking in a snail ordering the Navy to get off the ice and not let the pirates enter the plaza. It then shows the navy leaving the ice._

_**Next scene**_

_It shows Hawk-eye and Vista slashing swords they were evenly match then Vista jumped into the air and shouted __**Rose Rondo**__ and roses leaves started to rain down out of nowhere on Hawk-eye but he kept his cool and swing is sword and World Strongest Slash destroy the rose leaves and head towards Vista who block it with is two sword in a X form then redirect it into the air._

_**Next scene**_

_The Pacifistas walk around looking for pirates then a foolish pirate shoot one of them he thought he had destroy but he didn't then the Pacifistas kill him and some others …._

**With Naruto crew**

"What the hell just happen" Shouted Black cloaked figure

"It seems like Sengoku is about to make is move and does want the public to see it" Naruto replied.

"So what are we going to do Captain" White cloaked figure asked

"Cut their feed and activate the **Eye in the Sky**" Naruto replied

"Activating now" Shouted paper cloaked figure as a hatch out at the bottom of the ship a bird flew out and started descending.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force" Naruto said as he felt to his knees.

"What do you mean captain?" asked Lavender cloaked figure running over to him

"Something bad has happen" Naruto replied

**40 minutes later**

_The monitor came on showing Vice Admiral John Giant attacking Whitebeard. John swing down his sword on whitebeard who block it with his weapon then Whitebeard told him "You're in my way" and easily push away the giant sword making John loose his balance then Whitebeard drop his weapon and grab the air around him making everything spin and I mean everything then a earthquake shook up the place making every fall then the whole island and sea started to tilt thus destroying some buildings. The ice split and straw hat fall into it then a great tsunami came carrying a navy ship with it crashing it down on other ships while Doflamingo laughed like a mad man seeing the destruction around him._

**Naruto's Crew**

Naruto's crew was still shock to see the power of Whitebeard he was a monster.

"Shit did you just see that Naruto" Red cloaked figure shouted

"That not what I looking at how did pops get that stab in his chest?" Naruto asked as his anger rises as everybody started to float in the air.

"Naruto-kun please calm down or you will destroy the ship" Yellowed cloaked figure shouted

"You will get you revenge on the fool who did that" Shouted paper cloaked figure trying to calm down Naruto then they all came crashing down.

"Thank Kami" They all thought.

"We are entering the war now" Naruto shouted

"Hai captain" Lavender cloaked replied as she prepares the ship to descend.

_**Monitor**_

_It showed John Giant attacking Whitebeard again as he swing is sword down at Whitebeard but Whitebeard was too fast for him and jumped into the air and punch John in his stomach with a left fist coated with his DF power sending a shock wave through the giant stomach and destroying everything it met and head toward Ace but suddenly it was deflected by the three Admirals._

_**Next scene**_

_A wall appeared from underneath the ice trapping the pirates in it then gun appeared out of the wall ready to fire on the pirates._

_**Next scene**_

_Magma started pouring down Akainu's hand them he shouted "__**Ryuusei Kazan**__ (Meteor Volcano)" as he started lava into the air._

**Naruto's Crew**

"Don't worry guys it won't even touch us" Lavender Cloaked Figure said up everybody mind at ease.

**Monitor**

**Giant Magma fist** came raining down destroying everything it touches Ship and Pirates. As the fist rain down it also melted the ice too forcing the pirates back as they turn back they met up on some Pacifistas who attack the pirates then a **Magma fist** hit the **Moby Dick** destroying it.

**Naruto's Crew**

"How far are we?" Naruto shouted

"Still too high for us to jump from give me 10 minutes" Lavender replied

"Make it 5 minutes now guys are you ready" Naruto said

"Hai" They all shouted

"Red, when we land you will have Mihawk." He started then he turns to Black cloaked figure

"You have Smoker and any Pacifistas" Naruto said then he turns to Lavender Cloaked figure

"You have Doflamingo" Naruto said then he turns to White Cloaked figure

"You have Kuma" Naruto said then he turns to Blue Cloaked figure

"You have Moria" Naruto said then he turns to Pink Cloaked figure

"Pacifistas and any Vice-Admirals that attacks you" Naruto said then he turns to Paper Cloaked figure

"You have Kizaru" Naruto said then he turns to Yellow Cloaked figure

"I know you want Akainu but you know the reason you can't so you will have Aokiji" Naruto said

"I will take care of Akainu. You will only engage them on my command" Naruto replied

"Yes Captain." They all shouted.

"Now it's time to get this show on the road." He said as they continue to descend.

**Monitor**

_They saw Luffy throwing a log at the three Admirals as Aokiji froze it and send it back at him as Luffy destroy it with his __**Stamp Gatling**__ on the ice creating smoke to block the Admirals sight then he use __**Second Gear**__ to rush past them at great speed but Kizaru was faster and appeared in front of him and gave Luffy a kick a high speed sending Luffy crashing into a building._

**Naruto's Crew**

Suddenly Naruto got a vision and got up and started running to the escape pad "Shit they going to kill Ace" Naruto shouted

"Naruto we are still too high" Yellow Cloaked figured shouted but Naruto didn't listen he run into an empty pad and turn it on.

"Shit Lavender Faster" Paper Cloaked Figured shouted

"Hai" Lavender Cloaked Figure replied as they descend faster.

**Marine ford**

Ace was about to be executed when suddenly a giant hand print appeared in the Ice a few feet in front of Whitebeard crushing a few Navy soldiers causing everybody to freeze in shock.

"Hey Sengoku, I hope that not who I think it is?" Garp said to him as he saw what had just happen.

"I hope not he his suppose to be dead" Sengoku replied as he saw the hand print in the Ice.

"Yeah we can't afford another power house." Garp said.

"KU KU KU" that shocked everybody who heard that laughing before but none was more shock than Ace and Akainu as they saw a figure landing.

"Shit it can't you are suppose to be death" shouted Akainu then the figure took off his cloak so that everybody could see his long red hair (Like Zane from Yu-gi-oh Gx) and face (The same thing that Dark Zane wears in Yu-gi-oh Gx) with his 3 Katana strap to his back then suddenly he point a finger towards Ace.

**With Ace**

The two guards that were about to execute Ace was send flying off the platform which shocked everyone on the battle field momentarily stopped and stared at the miracle.

"W-Wh-What! You can't be Naruto you're supposed to be dead" Ace just shouted as he looks at Naruto.

The Admirals went wide-eyed, Garp choked in surprise, and Sengoku became ghost white.

The Shichibukai of past and present all reacted differently. Gekko Moriah went wide-eyed in fear and started to tremble. Doflamingo started laughing like an idiot. Jimbei had a small smile on his face. Crocodile was scared shitless. Boa Hancock had light blush as she remembered her Luffy-kun until she saw Naruto when her anger started to form. Kuma remained expressionless. And Mihawk started charging up his sword and the fire rages in his eyes it scared some people.

**With the Pirates**

Among the pirates all was silent until a deep booming laugh was heard through the battlefield. Everyone turned to look at the source and was shocked to find it was Whitebeard.

"Gurararararara I should have known you were dead Brat!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Uuuummmm. What's going on?" an oblivious Luffy asked.

"That Luffy-Kun his a game changer" Replied Jimbei

Whitebeard said also grinning "Ladies and Gentlemen, Pirates and Marines, he is indeed alive **The living Force** Uzumaki D Naruto.

As Whitebeard shouted out the Naruto's name it send a shock wave of Panicked through the Navy.

"Shit not **The living Force**we are doom" said a navy soldier

"I thought he was dead" said another Navy soldier

**With Admirals**

"No matter I will kill him again," Akainu said

"This just got more troublesome" Aokiji said

"Boy he looks scarier than the last time" Kizaru said in a lay back voice

_**With Ace**_

"That can't be Naruto I saw him as he fell into the sea…" Ace thought was cut short because of a scene.

**With Naruto**

"Ku ku thank for the intro Pops it's good to be back" Naruto shouted then a few Cloak figures fell from the sky behind him as everyone was wondering who they were.

Naruto looks around as his eyes met Hancock he blow her a kiss he could see the anger in her face if looks could kill he would be dead 10 times over then suddenly a scream of

"**Kimono Sleeve Hammer" **Naruto was send flying back a few feet as his crew rush towards him.

"Are you alright Captain" asked red cloaked figure

"I fine but I deserve that" Naruto said as he got up to see who had hit him.

"Hina-chan what up" Naruto said

"Don't Hina-chan me you cheat on Hina with her best friend" Hina said

"Yes that definitely Naruto" Ace said as everybody sweatdropped wonder why they fear this guy

Suddenly Naruto dodge a strike from a sword but he got caught with an uppercut and then the back of a sword to his stomach sending him to the ground.

"I deserved that one too" Naruto said as he got back up again

"Tashigi-chan you are here too" Naruto said

"Don't call my name you teme you sleep with that slut Hina the same day you slept with me" Tashigi yelled

"Hina is no slut you bitch" Hina replied as the two started to fight as Naruto take his time and move away from them without them noticing but as Naruto walk away a giant fist crash down on him pounding him down into the ground.

"You teme you will paid for leaving me" said Sandy (The unnamed Female Giant in the Giant unit) as his crew run to him forcing Sandy to leave.

"Let me guess you deserved that one" said the black cloaked figure.

"No that's the only one I don't deserve" Naruto said

"That brat he never learns" said Whitebeard with a smile on his face.

"So the rumour about him being a legendary ladies man was true but I still wonder how did he have sex with that giant?" Marco asked was the question that is on everybody's mind.

**With Naruto**

"Damn! How did you have sex with her, she is like 10 times your size" Red cloaked figure asked as everybody tried to listen for Naruto's Answer.

"Let just say I use the force" Naruto replied as his nose started to bleed then everybody look at Sandy who had a blush on her face then Naruto dodges a sword.

"Vice- Admiral Doberman long times no see still sporting the scars I gave you, they make you looks more handsome" Naruto said as Doberman growl at him.

"You will pay for sleeping with my wife" Doberman shouted

"Oh Katsuya-chan she had one of the tightest pussy I every felt I thought she was a virgin until she told me she was married to you and had 3 Daughter my age at the time" Naruto said as both Navy and Pirates alike started to laugh.

**_Unknown Location_**

"Mom I can't believe you cheated on dad with The Living Force" said Suya

"I could resist him look how hot he is and all that power" Katsuya said while having a mini orgasm.

"Yeah you are right, so was he in the sack?" Samui asked

"Let just say I couldn't walk for days" Katsuya replied as blood came out of her nose.

"Damn! So when can we meet him?" asked Cho

"You are not going to meet him beside you girls couldn't manage that monster" Katsuya replied

"We can manage anything you can Old lady" Samui said

"What did you call me?" Katsuya asked as a tick marks appeared on her face.

"N-nothing" Samui shuttered

"Any way are you sure" Katsuya replied

"Yes we are" Suya said

"Are you really sure" Katsuya said

"Yes we are really sure" Cho said

"Are you really really sure" Katsuya said

"YES WE ARE" They all shouted

"Fine you don't have to yell just make sure you can handle this size" Katsuya replied as she show them the length and width with her hands which cause the girls to be blown back with nose bleed.

** 5 minutes**

"Mom how did you mange that monster?" Suya asked

"Trade secret" Katsuya replied then the three girls started kissing her feet.

"Please teach us" They all yelled.

**_With Naruto_ **

Doberman swung his sword at Naruto but Naruto dodges and wave his hand in front of Doberman face.

"I am not the guy you are looking for" Naruto said

"You are not the guy I'm looking for" Doberman replied

"You are looking for Vice-Admiral Momonga" Naruto said

"I'm looking for Vice-Admiral Momonga" Doberman replied as he turn around and rushes over towards Momonga and attack him.

"Momonga your dead I can't believe you slept with my wife" Doberman yelled

"What I never touch her" Momonga said as he cross sword with Doberman

** _With Luffy_ **

"Hey Jimbei what just happen" Luffy asked

"Luffy-kun that what Naruto call Jedi mind trick it allows him to manipulate a person's mind" Jimbei replied

"Sooooooooooooooo Coooooooooooooooooooooool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto was about to charge the bay when a powerful green wave came at him but Naruto just stood there and laugh as the wave got closer and closer until the Red cloaked figure step in front of Naruto and shout as he pull his two twin Katana and shouted Flare Up Now.

**AND CUT**

Can anyone guess the cloak figures, clues to their Identity are in the story and here is some more?

Paper Cloak figure- if you don't know then God help you

Yellow Cloak figure- if you don't know then God help you

Lavender cloak figure- if you don't know then God help you

Sword man: Red cloaked figure

Marks man/Woman: Black cloaked figure- is from death race (The movie)

Doctor: White cloaked figure- the cloak represents hair colour

Hypnotize: Blue cloaked figure- the cloak represents hair colour


	2. Chapter 2 Wild Fire

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (that is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him.)_ ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him._ Fairy tail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything. I only own Nova Fruit. _

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Author notes: before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling.**

**In addition, I want you to read my other story Legendary Bloodlines if you haven't already read it check it out guys and leave lots of reviews.**

Jay3000: I would like to thank everybody who read my story and give a SPECIAL THANK for the ones that review and happy New years everybody.

**Review Corner**

full moon psycho

Jay3000 : with is powers he won't need them because some of his force powers are better that the two other haki

Jay3000: your right I will work on it and the last part was an accident

dregus

Jay3000: thanks and it was not like than when I wrote it in Microsoft words.

BattleCharger

Jay3000: that was the hold point of my first chapter, yes, I know my English, and writing needs major improvements. I will try to put more emotion in my characters. The section that was jumble was not there when I wrote it in Microsoft words. Thanks for the support and words of wisdom.

PathOfTheWriter

Jay3000: thanks it just came to me when I was writing it

Rickjames196

Jay3000: Hinata is not a gorgon but one of the female in Naruto's crew use to be one, Naruto was weak back when he fought them especially when he fought whitebeard and I love Orochimaru laughing it so catchy.

Jay3000: Sorry but the pairing his set in stone but thanks for reading my story.

sabery

Jay3000: Yes, I plan on Naruto having 3 women and yes, Blackbeard will be at the war.

**Naruto the Living Force**

_Everybody_ thoughts

Chapter 2 wild Fire

_Last time_

_Naruto was about to charge the bay when a__powerful green wave came at him but Naruto just stood there and laugh as the wave got closer and closer until the Red cloaked figure step in front of Naruto and shout as he pull his two twin Katana and shouted __Flare Up Now__. _

Now

**Flare up Now **the two attacks collide causing an explosion

"I can't believe that the most powerful slash in the world was stopped again" Said a Navy solider as everybody looks on in shock and awl even Hawk eye. The smoke clear the cloak that Ryo was wearing had burn off revealing him and his Armour (Check my Profile page to see the Amour) to all of the onlookers with a smirk on his face.

"I-It's The Former Captain of the Wild Fire Pirates **R-Ryo of the W-Wild F-Fire**" A Navy solider Shouted

"So those are the famous twin swords of his" said an emotionless Smoker

"Yes but they are no ordinary sword those are the sword of Wildfire (or Rekka Ken) they are two of the 12 highest grade swords in the world they draw their power from the fire around it" Tashigi said exactly.

With Ryo

"Hawk-eye it's being a while" Ryo said with a smile on his face.

"Ryo I thought I killed you" Hawk-eye replied in an emotionless voice.

"You almost did, you kill my crew instead now it's time for my revenge" Ryo growl as he charged, his twin swords colliding with Hawk-eye's Black sword. They held, using their strength to push each other away. Ryo withdrew, before twirling his swords and colliding again with Hawk eye's weapon. Hawk-eye frowned.

"It seems that you haven't learnt anything from our last fight" Hawk-eye

Hawk-eye, using his superior strength, raised Ryo's Sword with his own then pushes him off with great force. Ryo flew through the air, back flipping and landing like a cat on the ground. He didn't have time to recover as Hawk-eye came at him swiftly with the sword. Ryo dodged Hawk-eye's precision slashes and stabs, parrying when he had the time to. Ducking under a swipe at his head as he continued to back-pedal, Ryo frowned.

'Shit, I'm on the back foot… he a lot stronger then the last time we fought' Ryo, sparing a glance around him.

The quick glance was picked up by Hawk-eye, drawing forward and slashing the abdomen of Ryo as a small cut appeared on his Armour.

"Shit that was close" Ryo muttered

"Gōkakyu** no Jutsu" **muttered Ryo, as a massive fireball came out of his swords.

Hawk-eye eyes widened, rolling to the left to dodge the fireball. As soon as he had rolled, he was met Ryo's swords. However, Hawk eye ducked under Ryo's slash. Ryo then drove his Swords at Hawk eye's face but he dodges then suddenly Ryo attacks again and Hawk eye block it then Hawk-eye receive a kick to his stomach which send him flying. Seeing what had happened to Hawk-eye send shock wave throughout the battlefield no one could believe what he or she was seeing.

"He manage to hit Hawk-eye, how strong is he become" said a Navy solider

"Shit if all those cloak figure his as strong as Ryo we are more trouble than we thought" Sengoku growl.

"That caught me by surprise, he is using those under handed tactic that Naruto use to defeat me but this time I'm ready for them." Hawk eye.

_With Naruto _

"Looks like he is using what I taught him" Naruto said then he turns to the rest of his crew "You guys know what to do and remember the **Force** will be with you, always"

"Hai captain" they shouted as they scattered

**_With Lavender cloak figured_**

As she made her way toward Doflamingo, she was attack by some navy solider.

"Die pirate" He shouted as he attack her but she dodges and a couple of **Palm thrust** to his chest sending him flying into the others then more solider tried to attack her in a group but she back flip shouted.

"**Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**" White Cloaked figure said killing all of them.

More came at her as she dance her way around their punches and sword then she shouted **Rotation** as a dome came over her and started to spin sending all the solider away then she turn to him.

"Now it your turn" she said

"You can always try" Doflamingo said then started laughing then he started moving his finger, she jump into the air and a Navy that was about to attack her from behind was cut to pieces.

"Can she see my attack, no? The only one person that could see my attack is dead" Doflamingo while he is laughing on the outside.

"You have to do better than that" She replied as she land then charge towards him while dodging his invisible attack as she got closer and closer she delivers a palm thrust to the stomach of Doflamingo send back a few feet as he spit blood.

"That proves it she can see my attack than that means that she is alive" Doflamingo "fufufufu It seem that you somehow survive that flight I gave you" he said

"So you remember me now you die FOR KILL MY MOM AND FUKA" She said as she throws off her cloak revealing herself.

"It's The Former Navigator of the Flying Hyuga Pirates **The Warrior Princess Hinata Hyuga**" Shouted a Navy soldier in fear.

**_With White cloak figured_**

As she head over to Kuma she was attack by some solider as she dodges them and defeated them with kicks and punches.

" You're not escape us Pirate" the solider shouted as he attack her with punches as she dodges them then swift kick to head sending him flying into the others.

"Whose next "she said as they all started to take a step backward.

"Don't be afraid of it, it's a nobody" said a captain

"He's right Bazooka unit attack" a solider shouted as they fire at her but she dodges it by jumping into the air then an unnamed Vice-admiral appeared behind her.

"Got you **Shave**" he shouted as the attack was about to hit he heard something that shock his very soul "**Satan Soul Take Over" **as her wing came allow her to dodge then a thunderous kick sending the Vice Admiral down to earth. The transformation destroys the cloak revealing Mirajane.

"I-It the former leader of the **Soul Sibling t-the D-Demon M-Mira**" Shouted the soldiers.

"**Darkness Stream" **Mira said as Shadowy hands shoot out from her and attack the soldiers killing them then she turn to Kuma.

"You Teme you will pay for when happen to my family" Mira shouted as her angry rose while Kuma still had an Emotionless expression on his face.

"**Soul Extinction**" Mira shouted as a dark sphere started to form then a large, powerful beam of energy shoot out at Kuma.

"**Pad Cannon" **Kuma said as the two attack cancel out each other.

**_With Blue Cloak Figured_**

A group of Navy soldier suddenly surrounded the blue cloak figure as two wings and claws appeared and as the figure started to transform thus destroying the cloak revealing Kurumu.

"It's the former **Hypnosis of the Monster Pirate The Succubus Kurumu**" shouted a pirate

"Don't look into her eyes" A solider shouted. Too later a number of navy looked into her eyes already.

"**Charm**" she said as she did a sexy pose as heart appeared into their eyes.

"Darlings could you please kill each other for me" she said in a seductive voice as the soldiers started killing each other. Then she turn to some Pirates and charm them too then order then to attack Gekko as they attack him distracting him she flew as fast as she could and caught him off guard with a kick to the face that send him crashing into the wall.

**With Black cloaked figure **

He was running towards smoker when a Pacifistas appeared before him and shooting laser beams out of his mouth and hand as he dodges them and jumps into the air a beam shoot out of his face destroying the Pacifistas.

"Who the hell is this guy" Navy solider asked

"Your worst nightmare" the cloak figure replied as guns started to appeared on both of his hands

"**Wide spread bullets**" cloak figure said as the bullets scatter all over the place killing the soldiers suddenly he heard **White launcher** and saw Smoker coming at him.

"**Bullet Barrage"** he said as the bullets when through Smoker.

"Fool you bullets don't work on me" Smoker said as he attacks the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure dodges all his attack.

"Smoker long time no see" The cloaked figure said as he fire at smoker again

"You can say the same thing I thought I killed when I sank that ship" Smoker replied

"You almost did now time to pay" he said with a smile on his face.

"Bring it on **Machine Gun Joe**" Smoker replied as Joe took off his cloak.

"Y-You mean M-Machine G-Gun J-Joe the fame marksman of the Death Pirate" Replied a Pirate.

_With Yellow cloak figure_

"Boy am I luck there is no handsome men here, I hate killing them" Yellow cloaked figured said

She was surrounded by Navy soldiers then they started attacking her but she dodges their attack with little effort then jump on her hands and started spinning and kicking away all the soldiers.

"Shit her fighting style is like the Pirate Empress" Said a solider as he receives a kick to his face.

Yellow cloak figure was kicking their asses when another foot met with her it the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock.

"Who are you and how do you know my fighting style?" Hancock asked with venom in her voice.

_With Naruto _

Naruto look on as he watches the war around then he saw a pirate and grab him.

"Who did that to Whitebeard?" asked an Angry Naruto pointing to the stab wound on Whitebeard's chest the pirate nearly soil himself.

"I-It w-was S-Squard," He stuttered then Naruto throw him away and search for Squard.

"**Banshō Ten'in** (Universal Pull)" Naruto said and Squard was pulled toward Naruto out stretch hand as his connect to Squard throat he slam him into the Ice and reach for **T.S **when his hand touch the sword another hand stop him.

"Stop Naruto don't kill him" Whitebeard said gently

"But pops he tried to kill you" Naruto replied as his anger rises.

"I know but I ready forgive him" Whitebeard said

"Then you are a fool then" Naruto shouted that shock everyone expect Marco that someone but an Admiral dare to call whitebeard that to his face.

"I know I'm a fool he is still one of my sons" Whitebeard replied

"Whatever" Naruto said as he let go of Squard and walked away until he was far way from Whitebeard.

**With Naruto**

"Move out of my way or die" Naruto said

"Don't back down guys Justice will always win" said a captain as they all attack him.

"Fools **Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)" Naruto replied as the force of his attack send them flying all over the place killing some of them and destroying some buildings.

"Troublesome his power his just like Whitebeard" Aokiji said as he appeared in front of Naruto.

"So the famous Blue Pheasant decided to grace me with his present" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"You will regret facing me **Ice Spear**" Aokiji said as the spear came at Naruto but the smirk never left his face.

"**Nova Shield**" voice said as the Ice melt as it touch the shield then the shield came down revealing the Mei as her yellow cloak melt of her.

"I-It's Former Kuja Pirates **The Kiss of Death **M-Mei T- Terumi" Shouted the Pirates with heart in their eyes.

"How about a kiss Aokiji-kun" Mei said in a seductive voice "**Nova Kisses"** as the kisses hit Aokiji melt him as he turn to water and fall to the ground where he reform himself as Mei when after him.

"So she did betray us for that man" Hancock said with a tear in her eyes.

**_With Naruto_**

Suddenly a bright light-blinded Naruto and a man in a yellow suit appeared

"So we meet again Yellow Monkey" Naruto said as he shield his eyes "See you are still bright as ever".

"You know Living Force you remain of my late Partner" Kizaru said as he elongates the last word of his sentences.

"Huh you same something" Naruto replied in the same manner as Kizaru.

"Famous last words **Scared String of Jewels**" Kizaru saidas beams of light rain down at Naruto.

"Naruto" Ace shouted

Naruto just put up his two hands and the light started bouncing of his invisible shield and destroying anything around him.

"Have you ever been kick at light speed before?" Kizaru asked from behind him

"Shit I forgot how fast he was" Naruto "Yes but have you ever been kick by a Giant paper foot before" Kizaru did not get a chance to reply because he was kick by a Giant paper foot.

"Naruto-sama is you alright," Konan asked

"I fine Konan-chan" Naruto replied

"So the Paper Mistress is still alive" Sengoku "Where hell are these death people coming from" as he destroy a wall next to Garp's head.

"Who knows" Garp replied

**With Naruto**

Naruto continue his way towards Ace when he heard.

"**Magma Fist"**

Naruto turn to his right to see the fist coming at him suddenly some Navy Soldiers felt them self being drawn in between Naruto and the Magma Fist as the Fist collided with men they scream in pain as they were being burn alive.

"You think that will stop me" Akainu shouted as he poured some more power in the attack melting their bodies. Naruto jumped into the air to avoid his attack. "The Red Puppy Dog nice to see you again" Naruto said as many of the Pirates and Navy Soldier started to laugh that pissed Akainu off even more. "Teme Dai Funka (Great Eruption)" Akainu shouted as the attack came at Naruto. Naruto coat himself with the Force and started spinning downward toward Akainu and the attack. "Looks like The Living Force has gone crazy" Said Luffy said "No he is not the power of the Force Force Fruit allow him to going into almost anything and survive just by covering himself with it" Jimbei replied "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOL" Luffy shouted as his eyes sparkles. _With Naruto_Naruto spins through the attack and Akainu leaving a hole in his stomach. "That won't hurt me" Akainu said "I know" Naruto said as he coat his fist with Haki and delivery an upper cut to his chin sending him crashing into a building.

"Damn that felt good" Naruto said as he look around for his crew they were doing good so far until his eyes landed on Ryo.

"Shit" Naruto said as he ran toward Ryo.

**_With Ryo_**

Ryo was on the ground breathing hard his amour covered in stretches as Hawk-eye walk towards him.

"You have gotten better but you are still no match for me" Hawk-eye said as he brought down his sword.

"I guess this is it, sorry guys" Ryo when a sliver blade stops Hawk-eye's sword.

_Flash Back_

_A black hair and blue eyes boy about 17 years old he was wearing a red sweater with a white collar, blue jeans, and sneakers was walking up to a temple when he stop when he saw a shadowed figure at the door._

"_So the white Blaze final chose a successor," said the shadowed figure_

"_How do you know the White Blaze?" Ryo asked_

"_I was his teacher and you have the same fire that he had. Now follow me," Said the shadowed figure as he walked into the temple as Ryo followed him. As they enter, the temple Ryo saw four other Guys about his age. _

_One of them had auburn hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a blue and white hoodie over a striped shirt, light coloured pants, and sneakers. Ryo walk over to him and introduces himself to the boy._

"_My name is Ryo what's yours?" Ryo asked then the boy bow to him._

"_Nice to meet you Ryo-san my name is__Mouri Cye," Cye said politely as Ryo was about to answer when the others started to walk over._

_One of them had__ dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a golden headband across his forehead, a yellow t-shirt, light coloured pants, and sneakers._

"_My name is Kento Rei Fuan," Kento said_

_The second one had__ blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a royal blue sweater with a bright green collar, light coloured jeans, and dark shoes._

"_My name is__Rowen Hashiba,__" Rowen said _

_The last one had wild blonde hair and pale purple eyes. He wears a yellow shirt, deep blue jacket, tan pants, and brown shoes._

"_My name is __Sage Date," said Sage as Ryo was about to asked a question when he was cut off._

"_Guys pay attention I know you are all wondering why you are here. You are here because you have been chosen to carry on your family Legacy even if you don't know them." Said the Shadowed Figure _

"_Do we have a choice in the matter?" Asked Rowen_

"_Yes you do, you can either stay or go" replied the Shadowed figure_

"_Tell us who you are first," Ryo said_

"_That you will learn in time but I do go by__ the name Ancient One" The __Ancient__ One replied_

"_I will stay" Ryo said them the rest of them agreed._

_1 and 2 year later_

_During the first year they did physical exercise to build up their stamina and endurance then they each chose different weapons (Wooden) to practice with Ryo chose two Katanas, Kento chose a staff, Rowen chose a Bow, Sage chose a sword and Cye chose a trident. They even learn each other back story like how Ryo's mother passed away when he was very little. His father is a Famous Pirate, who is usually Cause trouble for the Navy so he was not there for him. Fortunately, for Ryo, his father would send money to cover living expenses. Ryo has lived in a log cabin in the East Blue for most of his life, but it is very far away from the city Islands, and he has to walk nine miles every day just to get water._

_Sage is descended from Date Masamune, a famous Navy Vice Admiral who killed many Pirates. They call him the "One-Eyed Dragon" because he only had one eye. Even though both of his parents are alive, Sage's grandfather was responsible for his upbringing. Sage's father is a member of the Navy a captain and a kendo practice. Sage has two sisters. His older sister, Yayoi, teases him greatly and is the reason he has trouble communicating with girls. His younger sister, Satsuki, is more layback than her older siblings are. _

_Cye is descended from Mouri Motonari, who was a famous navy Vice Admiral in South Blue his family's duty was to protect the Sea, and so each member of the family was well-acquainted with the sea. _

_Cye's father died when he was very young, leaving him to be rise by his mother and sister Sayoko. Unfortunately, his mother has a very weak heart. _

_Kento's ancestors immigrated from the North Blue to the East. His family is part of a clan of many different families under the leadership of an elder known as Grandfather. Kento will take over as clan leader when he retires. _

_The Rei Fuans are very prosperous. Kento's father, Chan Run, owns a restaurant in Chinatown Island that has expanded and become a chain restaurant. His mother, being a master, taught him Chinese kunfu from an early on. Kento has four younger brothers and sisters: _

_There is a ten-year age difference between Rowen's parents, his mother having been only eighteen when she had him. His father, Genichirou, is a Scientist who specializes in physics and astronomy. The mad scientist type, he never leaves his lab, which is Unknown. Rowen's mother, on the other hand, is a bit of an airhead. She is an international journalist. They divorced when Rowen was twelve._

**_Years 3 and 4_**

_This was the year they would receive their amours._

"_Guys you will have to go out and find your own way to get your Amour I cannot help you accomplish that I can only train you how to use it now go" The Ancient One said_

"_Hai" They all shouted._

_Ryo was the first one to come back he had receive his Amour when a group of Navy started a village fire in order to lure out pirates, but ended up getting trapped themselves. Ryo tried to stop the fire and save everyone including the Navy soldiers (despite the fact that they threatened to shoot him when he tried to stand up to them). The kanji for "Jin" appeared on his forehead and he somehow managed to absorb the flames. The fire created the under gear for the Wildfire armour and his two wooden Katana become twin Katanas, __**the Swords of Wildfire**__ (or Rekka Ken)._

_Then Cye arrived, he had gone home and started reading the ancient documents kept by his family and discovered the existence of the Torrent armour. It was a tradition that the males of the Mouri family, as a rite of passage into manhood, would dive into the sea near their home. Despite the sea being deep, Cye was able to reach the bottom without using an oxygen tank. He found the armour at the bottom of a crevice and, with the help of his orca friend Suiki, retrieved it. His trident became a __**Yari**__, a combination of a trident and a mancatcher and a tanto (dagger), appeared behind the right shoulder._

_Then Kento arrived, he had when home to his Grandfather who had decided to test Kento to see if he was worthy of possessing the amour. During that time Kento, Rinfi, and Yun got permission to visit the family resort where all the family treasures are stored. Several of the treasures were broken while they were looking around, but whether it was the fault of Kento's siblings or by the old woman who joined them on their journey is unknown. Either way, Kento intentionally broke a few of the treasures himself in order to take the fall. This allowed Kento to pass the test and the Armour of Hardrock appeared before him and his staff became tetsubo (iron Bo), with a naginata blade on one end. Other times, it takes the form of a three-joined nunchuku._

_Rowen when home and while he was researching ancient history, Amour and strategy, Rowen first discovered a legend that his father's side of the family had once had an armour, but it had been lost long ago. He created many different Formulas to help him analyze the data, but he still could not fully understand it. By coincidence, his mother dropped by for a visit and was able to help him figure out that he needed to go to Amanohashidate. Rowen went during his time to the site and received the Strata armour._

_Sage was the last to arrive as he went home Sage was challenged by a famous kendo practitioner by the name of Kazamatsuir Shingo. Sage's grandfather forced him to accept the challenge. When it became apparent that he was going to lose, Shingo threw something into Sage's eyes. However, with his right eye covered by his hair, it was unaffected. Furious, Sage committed a breach of etequette and knocked off Shingo's face protector, as well as causing Shingo to fall unconscious. Sage's grandfather was furious and, as punishment, sent him down to the basement. _

_No one had seen what Shingo had done, and it was not until he woke up that the truth came out. By drawing shame to himself, Sage had saved Shingo, for his actions could have caused him to be banned from kendo forever. In the end, Sage's time in the basement was well spent, for it was here that he found the Armour of Halo and his word became a no-dachi blade with ashuriken at its hilt (called the __**Korin Ken**__)._

"_So you all have achieved your Amour now tell what the entire Amour has in common" The Ancient One asked._

_All of us amour draws their power from a specific element Air, Fire, Water, Earth and lighting" Rowen._

"_Very good now this were the real train started and with your new Amour comes new name" said the Ancient One as he turns to ryo'_

"_Your new name is __Ryo of the Wildfire__" then he turns to Cye_

"_Your new name is __**Cye of the Torrent**__ (Suiko no Shin)." Then he turns to Kento_

"_Your new name is __**Kento of Hardrock**__ (Kongo no Shu.)" Then he turns to Sage_

"_Your new name is __**Sage of the Halo**__, (Korin no Seiji)." Then he turns to Rowen_

"_Your new name is __**Rowen of the Strata**__ (Tenku no Toma)."_

"_Now let the training begins" shouted the Ancient One._

**Flashback End**

"**T*r*m* **Shine" Naruto said as the light blinded Hawk-eye then Naruto gave him a swift kick to his stomach then send Hawk crashing into some Navy soldiers.

"Ryo what are you doing I though you made a promise to your friends." Naruto said as he looks at Ryo.

"You right Naruto" Ryo said then Naruto jump away as Hawk-eye was getting up.

_With Naruto_

As Naruto landed, Navy soldiers surrounded him.

"Do you guys every give up" Naruto replied

"Justice never gives up" Shouted a Solider as they all attack him.

"Fools" Naruto said as he raises his hands and they all started to choke then they fall to the ground dead while the other navy solider looks on in horror. As Naruto walks away, he stopped when he saw Hancock turning navy and pirate to stone. He vanishes in a burst of speed, appeared behind Hancock, and warps his hand around her then squeezes her wonderful breasts.

"Miss me Han-chan" Naruto whispered into her ears then suddenly a foot connected to his ball that made him buckle over and scream out in pain.

"How dear you touch me again UZUMAKI" Hancock roared then she did a spin kick that send him flying into a building.

**_With Mei_**

"Naruto-kun I told she was still angry," Mei said as she turn towards Naruto direction.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent **Pleasant Peak**" Aokiji said

"Thanks I'll remember that **Moltres" **Mei replied as the two birds collided.

_With Ryo _

"I DID NOT ABANDON MY FRIENDS!" Ryo had finally gone full out, and that was what Hawk-eye wanted. Ryo's Katanas was a blur of speed it swung in all directions side, up, another up to a sideways and diagonal left, and Hawk-eye had trouble dodging it all, but he was thankful his sword was always there to block and his arm able to back up the strength of the opponent to a complete stop.

Ryo had backed Hawk-eye up a few hundred steps as they dances in sparks and blades. Ryo was getting tired of this and twisted, using momentum and his fierce power to strike Hawk-eye, but Hawk-eye was ready, twisted to the side, and stood stern. His blade blocked both of Ryo's easily, and this disorientated Ryo very much so, where he didn't move until he set foot onto the ground. He moved just as he could because Hawk-eye used Ryo's strength against him, ducking down, and rushing the Pirate.

Hawk-eye was behind Ryo now, his blade along his arm, pointing to Ryo. A blood splattered along the ground between them, and they turned, still in stance.

Ryo grunted slightly as she saw a cut on his side. Hawk-eye took this opportunity of a standstill with Ryo to mock him a little more.

"You didn't care for your friend you let them die while you were hiding." Hawk-eye said

Ryo ignored his pain as once again, his anger rose, and his attack continued. Hawk-eye blocked the first blow easily.

"My friends died because they were protecting me…" Ryo's second strike was faster, but still easily blocked.

"Cye push me out of the way and took the hit..." The third strike made Hawk-eye lose his stance for a second as his arm vibrated from the third blow, leaving a slight sting.

"**Flare Storm**" Ryo shouted as he swung his swords fire came out of it but Hawk-eye dodges it like it was nothing.

"No wonder you friends die with weak attack like that" Hawk-eye said

"That's it Wild F…" Ryo didn't get to finish as he heard behind **World Strongest Slash **hit him sending him across the ice as he hit the ground as his eyes begun to close he saw Hawk-eye running towards him.

_Flashback_

"_Your training has final come to an end I have nothing left to teach you so go out into the world and fulfil your destines" Said Ancient one._

"_Hai sensei" They all replied as they leave the temple._

"_So Ryo what are going to do now" Cye asked the unofficial Leader._

"_We are going to travel around the world helping people along the way" Ryo said_

"_What are we Navy or Pirate?" Kento asked._

"_Neither we are neutral until we find out which side to choose" Ryo replied._

"_So what is our group call?" Rowen asked_

"_**The Roin Warriors**__" Ryo replied_

"_I like it" Sage said._

_Bird Island (North Blue)_

_The Roin warriors had just arrive on the island and notice that the place was almost deserted then they heard a screaming coming from the bar so they when to check it out. As they arrive, they saw some people destroying the bar and trying to rape some woman._

"_What is going on here?" Ryo asked as the men look at him._

"_Mine you own business kid" Said the man and turn back to what he was doing when he felt a sword to his neck._

"_It's my business when you are trying to rape a woman" Ryo said as he presses down on the sword to draw some blood._

"_Let him go kid or you have to face the Iron Pirates" said a next pirate._

"_Bring it on I'm hitching for a fight" Shouted Kento as an orange amour appeared on him. Kento spins the Bo over his head then aims one end towards the ground and causes a massive earthquake. "__**Iron Rock Crusher**__ (__**Gan Tessai)" **__as the ground started to shake and brought the roof down on the other pirates._

"_These guys are monsters, I'm going to tell the boss" said a pirate as he ran away. Kento was about to chase after him when Ryo stopped him._

"_Let him go" Ryo said._

"_Why?" Kento asked_

"_Because we don't know how many of them are there and because of your stunt they already that something is going on" Rowen replied_

"_What did the pirates do to village?" Ryo asked the girl_

"_They kill of most of the villagers and capture some just because the villagers won't help them mine for the gold in the mountains so they turn them into slaves I'm the last one that remain." She said_

"_What is your name miss?" Sage asked_

"_It's Kimiko "She replied_

"_Kimiko we are going to help this village" Ryo said_

"_Thank you what your names?" Kimiko asked as they introduce themselves to her._

"_What is the plan?" Cye asked Rowen who was about to answer when they heard gun shots coming toward the building Ryo grab Kimiko and jump out of the building. When they reach on the outside pirates surrounded them._

"_How dear you attack my crew" Said a man about 9ft tall, Muscular body, black hair in a ponytail and his Jaw and teeth was made of Iron._

"_Who the hell are you?" Kento shouted_

"_How dear you not know Iron Jaw John the pirate that is worth _ _22,000,000 __**berries**__" Said a pirate_

"_Never heard of him" Said Ryo as the pirates glared at them._

"_It doesn't matter because you will be dead for attacking my pirates" John said as he orders his men to attack. As Sage step forward the pirates charge at them suddenly a bright light covered Sage as the light disappeared he was in green armour with his __**Korin Ken**__._

"_"__**Rai Ko Zan**__ ("Thunderbolt Cut)" Sage shouted as he swung the sword down a slash of lighting from the blade killing the pirates suddenly Iron Jaws was behind him._

"_**Iron Jaws**__" Shouted John ready to bite down on Sage when two twin Katanas block his attack. John started to put more force in it trying to break the swords._

"_Shit what is this sword made of my teeth can crush anything__" John_

"_En Zan (Flare up Now)" Ryo said as the fire covered his sword burning John alive leaving only his __**Iron Jaw**__._

"_That was easy" Kento said_

"_Let's go rescue the villagers" Ryo said._

_10 minutes later_

_The Roin warriors had rescued the villagers so the villager through them a party for saving them where all dance and enjoy themselves. They left the next day to continue their journey._

_3 days later_

_Words had gotten around about the mysterious heroes that had save Bird Island and beat a _ _22,000,000 __**berries**__ pirate and his crew like it was nothing the news spread like wild fire._

_Navy base Dog (North Blue)_

"_Shit more pirates that's all we need" Growl a Navy solider as he crush up the newspaper with the Roin warriors photos on it._

"_But Captain Kiba the villagers said that they weren't pirates" A navy solider replied as he looks at his captain, he has several physical traits more akin to animals, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings on his cheeks._

"_That what they all say until they show their true colour" Kiba said_

"_But captain what if you are wrong" Said the navy solider suddenly Kiba's hand was on his throat then Kiba hoist him into the air._

"_I am never wrong" Kiba growled as he squeezes harder._

"_Y-yes C-captain" Said the navy solider as be begun to lose consciousness._

"_Now write up the wanted poster" Kiba said as he threw the solider to the ground._

_**Wanted Pirates Dead/Alive**_

_Ryo of the Wildfire_ _24,000,000 __berries_

_**Cye of the Torrent**__ Suiko no Shin__15,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Kento of Hardrock**__ Kongo no Shu__21,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Sage of the Halo**__, Korin no Seiji__22,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Rowen of the Strata**__ Tenku no Toma__15,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Dog Island (North Blue 3 months later)**_

"_It seems the Navy thinks we are pirates" Cye said_

"_But we are not. I thought we made that clear by saving those people" Kento replied_

"_It must be a mistake we will sort this out when we reach town I heard that a Navy base is in the town" Ryo said as they walk through the town they heard._

"_Please don't take my daughter we don't have any money to give you, we gave Captain Kiba everything yesterday" they rush towards the voice. They entered a red house and saw some navy soldiers beating up an old man while they made his daughter watch._

"_Captain wants more money he told us if anybody don't have anything to give us we will take their family member especially their daughter if they are hot" said a navy solider._

"_But how can we get more money when he is letting the Pirates and his own soldiers taking all of ours goods and not paying for it" Shouted the man as they hit him again._

"_Watch your tongue old man" Said the navy solider that hit the man. The man was about to hit the old man again when._

"_**Shin Ku Ha**__ (Arrow Shockwave)" said Rowen as the arrow pierces his chest and blow the rest of the soldiers away. They got up and saw their attackers._

"_I-It's the __**Wild Fire Pirates**__" Shouted the soldiers as they ran away with their tails between their legs._

"_We are not Pirates" Shouted Kento in anger._

"_The Wild Fire Pirates" Ryo replied with a question mark over his head._

"_That it we must hurry to the Navy base and set the records straight," Cye said_

"_Thank you for saving me and my Daughter but I wouldn't if I were you" The old man as he got off the ground as his daughter rush over to help him._

"_Why is that?" Sage asked_

"_Because Captain Kiba is in charge of the base he is known to be Kiba short-tempered and impulsive so he won't believe anything you say" replied the old man_

"_We will take our chances. So why were they attacking you?" Ryo asked_

"_Oh my name is Ken and this is my daughter Ten-ten, the Navy was sent here to protect us from the Pirates but Captain Kiba is working with them instead, they paid him some gold and he let them do what they want then he sent his men to finish what we have left" Ken said with great venom._

"_What about his commanding officers do they know?" Cye asked_

"_If they do then they don't seem to care because we have sending complain and not getting any replied Ten-ten._

"_We have to help them" Ryo replied with a smile._

"_If we do we will be labelled as pirates" Rowen said_

"_We are already labelled as pirates" Sage replied_

"_Sage is right if they want to call us pirates then let show them what the Wild Fire Pirates can do" Ryo shouted as they all transform into their armour then charge towards the base._

"_Papa do you think they will be survive?" Ten-ten asked_

"_I hope so they are our only chance" Ken replied with a worried looking on his face._

_**Navy Base**_

"_Captain Kiba the Wild Fire pirates are coming this way" said a scared navy soldier_

"_Send the Bug pirates after them" Kiba replied with a smirk on his face._

_**Outside the base**_

_As the warriors head for the front door they same a bugs covering the sky coming at them._

"_Guys there a group of bugs coming towards our" Rowen shouted while the just look at him._

"_Time for the bugs zapper __**Thunderbolt cut"**__ Shouted sage as he swung __**Korin Ken**__ electrocuted them they all felt to the ground._

"_Who dare kill my babies?" Shouted a men in a cloak that covers his face and wearing a dark glasses as more bugs start to appeared coving more of the place._

"_Shit they have down it now, Captain Shino is mad" Said a pirate_

"_Guys I will handle it go ahead" Sage said "Lighting strike" as the lighting clear the buggy path allowing his friends to advance._

_**Kiba's office**_

"_Captain they are still coming" shouted a navy soldier_

"_Send out __**Akamaru" **__Kiba growled_

_**Inside the base**_

_The warriors had finally reached inside the base when a giant dog appeared with a tag around his necks marked __**Akamaru.**_

"_Damn that a big ass dog" Rowen said looking up at the dog the two heads "__Thank you Captain Obvious__" the others thought._

"_Cye and I will deal with the dog" Rowen said "__**Shin Ku Ha**__ (Arrow Shockwave)" forcing the dog back letting the other passed._

_**With Kiba**_

"_Sir they are still coming" Shouted the soldier_

"_Would shut up, I know their coming" Kiba said as he pick up the _**Den Den Mushi**_._

"_Sengoku the Wild fire pirate are attacking my base I need back up" Kiba shouted_

"_Can't you handle Captain?" Sengoku asked_

"_They stronger than I thought" said a worried Kiba as he looks at his monitor. _

_**With Sage **_

"_**Giant bug Soldier**__" Shino shouted as the swarm of bugs surround him forming a __**giant Bug.**_

"_**Lighting Dragon**__" Sage shouted as the dragon came out of his sword electrocuted a giant bug and everybody and destroy the surrounding area._

_**With Rowen and Cye**_

_The Giant charged at them trying to bite them but they were too quick for him and ran into the next room, which was a dead end. It was way smaller then the first one, the giant dog shouted._

"_**Fang Wolf Fang**__**"**__ as the dog started to spin they was no way to dodge the attack._

"_Shit there is no time to dodge it" Rowen shouted while Cye just look at him and shake his head._

"_Let our powers combine (Jay3000: Wonder if anybody can guess with cartoon I GOT THIS LINE FROM)" Cye said as the pulled out his __**Bow**__ "__**Shin Ku Ha**__ (Arrow Shockwave)"_

"_**Cho Ryu Ha**__ (Super Wave Smasher)" as the two attack combine and hit the dog freezing it in mid air then the dog drop and shattered to pieces._

_**With Kiba **_

"_Sir they just finish defeating all my men I am the only one left" Kiba shouted_

"_Fine I will send a ship with vice admiral Doberman to help it will be there in one hour" Sengoku replied as he hangs up the snail._

_**5 minutes **_

_A Navy soldier was send flying through Kiba's door._

"_So you must be the famous Captain Kiba that I have heard about" Ryo said_

"_So you punks think you can defeat me" Kiba replied with a cocky grin on his face as he shouted "__**Gatsūga**__" as the attack both Ryo and Kento who blocked it with their weapon but it still send then flying into the ground._

"_Weak fools I'm top dog around here" Kiba replied "__**Gatsūga" **__this time Ryo and Kento was ready._

"_Fire Dragon" Ryo shouted as he extends his sword, the dragon attacks Kiba turning his __**Gatsūga **__into a flaming one but that did not stop Kiba as Ryo dodges the attack by jumping into the air. "__**Fire Slash"**__ that hit Kiba in his back as he scream out in pain._

"_You teme" Kiba growled in pain as he started to change into a Pit bull hybrid. "__**Ultimate**__**Gatsūga" **__He shouted as his attack got faster attacking both them as they try to dodge his attack but they couldn't if it wasn't for their amour they would have been cut to shreds but it left cuts all over their bodies._

"_Shit we have to stop him __**Iron rock Crusher**__" Kento shouted as he got up __he spins the __**Iron Bo**__ over his head then aims one end towards the ground and causes a massive earthquake. __Kiba tried to attack them but the floor underneath his feet gave forcing him to stop big mistake because Ryo was coming behind him._

"_**Fire spin**__" Ryo said launching the attack from his __**Rekka Ken**__ Kiba burning him alive._

"_Kento bring this place down" Ryo roared_

"_Hai __**Super Iron Rock Crusher**__" Kento said as the whole place began to shake and started to fall as Ryo and Kento ran out._

_They reach out in time to see the whole base coming down as it came down the people began to cheer._

_**Later**_

"_Thank you Wild Fire pirates for helping us…."The Mayor was cut off as a cannon ball smash into a building destroying it then another one came forcing all the people in the street._

"_Who in Kami's name is attacking us?" Ken asked_

"_Could it be the navy?" said a scared __Ten-ten_

"_No I don't think they would attack an island just to kill pirates" Cye said as they ran to the port to see the Navy ship shooting Cannonball in all direction._

"_Hey it is the navy" Rowen said as Kento hit him in his head._

"_Cye destroy that ship before it cause any more damage" Ryo said_

"_Hai __**Cho Ryu Ha**__ (Super Wave Smasher)" Cye shouted as he transform and point __**Yari**__ , he put all his power into it creating a shock wave into the sea sinking the ship._

"_Good now let's get out of here" Ryo said as they ran away._

_**15 minutes later **_

_Vice-admiral Doberman and some of the men that survive came out of the water._

"_Where are the pirates?" Doberman shouted_

"_You just miss them" Ten-ten replied with a smile on her face._

_**10 years later**_

"_I want you to deal with the Wild fire Pirates Personally and bring back their weapons and Amours" Sengoku said, the man didn't say anything he just go up and look at the wanted posters of his target._

_**Wanted Pirates Dead/Alive**_

_Ryo of the Wildfire_ _240,000,000 __berries_

_**Cye of the Torrent**__ Suiko no Shin__155,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Kento of Hardrock**__ Kongo no Shu__154,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Sage of the Halo**__, Korin no Seiji__142,000,000 __**berries**_

_**Rowen of the Strata**__ Tenku no Toma__146,000,000 __**berries**_

_**A week later**_

_The wild fire pirates was sailing when they saw a small boat that is shaped like a coffin coming towards them, the man in the ship jump out of it and land on their ship. He is a pale-skinned man; he has a pendant around his neck and a black __claymore__, known as the world's strongest sword both weapons bear a resemblance to the __Christian cross__._

"_**T-**__**Taka n-no M-Me no M-Mihōku" **__shouted a scared Kento. Hawk-eye just looks at them with his normal emotionless face._

"_By order of the __Fleet Admiral I am here to kill the Wild Fire Pirates" __Hawk-eye said._

"_We weren't pirates the Navy turn us into pirates" Ryo shouted as he gritted his teeth._

"_It doesn't matter I have my orders" Hawk-eye replied as he reach over his back and UN sheath his sword they all immediately transform._

"_Shit we have no choice"__ Cye as he took out his __**yari "Super Wave Smasher" **__as the water from the sea and attack__ Hawk-eye who dodges and was in Cye guard ready to take him down when he heard._

"_**Arrow Shock Wave**__" forcing him to away from Cye__ as he landed he heard._

"_**Thunder bolt Cut**__" as the lighting rush towards him, which he blocks with, is sword. _

_Ryo appeared behind him with his twin sword but __Hawk-eye side step him, deliver a bone crushing hit to his head sending him rocketing back through the mast, into ship, he was hit with the back of the sword. The last thing Ryo saw was Hawk-eye charging at him when Cye push him out of the way and took the sword through the chest for him._

_**13 minutes later**_

_Ryo woke to see Sage with a black sword in his stomach, the sword retracts, and Sage felt to the ground. Ryo screams out as he saw all his friends on the ground._

"_You will pay for this," Ryo roared as fire leaked out of his swords and surrounded him setting the ship on fire. He charge at Hawk-eye who dodges him a swung the sword at Ryo but he block him this continue for 5 minutes. Ryo in his rage just started swung his sword like a man posses but Hawk-eye just stood there and block them all of them then Ryo jumped into the air._

"_Die you teme __**Wild Inferno**__" Ryo shouted as all the fire on the ship got hotter and started going towards Hawk-eye who just stood there and took it. When the fire cleared, there was no sign of Hawk-eye just a hole where the fire was still burning._

"_I finally avenge you guys" Ryo said as he walk over to his friends and put them all in the same place._

"_I sorry guys I let you die" Ryo said as he started to cry._

"_You did not fail us you tried your best he was just stronger" Sage said in a weak voice._

"_Sage is right" Rowen said in a weak voice_

"_Yeah beside you can't rid of us that easily" Kento said in a weak voice_

"_Kento's right" Said Cye in a weak voice _

"_G-Guys you are alive" Ryo shouted with a smile on his face._

"_For now but we are dying I can feel it" Sage replied in a weak voice_

"_No you are not I'll take all of us to the hospital" Ryo shouted_

"_You can't swim with all of us and beside you are still injure yourself we would never make it" Cye replied as he started to cough._

"_You are right I think that hit broke several of my ribs" Ryo said_

"_Ryo I want you to __**Cough Cough**__ do something for us" Sage said as he cough up blood._

"_Anything" Ryo replied._

"_Put our weapons in our hand" Rowen said as Ryo did it without asking why._

"_What now?" Ryo asked_

"_Just stand back" Kento replied then they all started to glow._

"_By the power of __**Virtue **__we surrender our power to__** Ryo of the wild fire" **__They all said. The Kanji for__**Jin**__/Righteousness, __**Shin**__/Trust,__**Rei**__/Grace,__**Chi**__/Wisdom and __**Gi**__/Justice appeared on Ryo's forehead then their weapons all started to turn into energy and shoot into Ryo's body it took their energies and element with it as their amours vanish leaving Ryo alone in his amour but it wasn't red._

"_Good bye ryo" They all said before their eyes close forever._

_Ryo was about to cry when a green energy came out from underneath him as it hit him he screams out when he landed on the ground with blood covering all over his body. Hawk-eye came out of the ship and walk towards the down pirates and look at them he realizing that their amours and weapons was gone as he look over to Ryo the ship exploded it seems like Ryo's fire had finally reach the cannonball and gun powder forcing Hawk-eye off the ship. He watches the ship sink to the bottom of the sea._

Flash end

"No I can't afford to lose" Ryo said.

Hawk-eye came closer suddenly a bright appear over Ryo blinding everybody for a while as it clear Ryo was not in his **red Amour** he was in a **White one.** He had two different the Swords in his hands; he swung it a massive stream of fire came out of it destroying anything in its path. Hawk-eye jumped into the air but Ryo was waiting for him up there. Hawk-eye was send flying into a group of Navy knocking then all out.

**And cut **

Next chapter The Princess and The Demon

**Power Levels**

**Rookie**

**Captain**

**Vice-Admiral**

**War Lord**

**Above War Lord**

**Admiral/Whitebeard's Commander 1 and 2**

**Yonkou**

**Pirate Profile**

RyoSanada AKA Wild Fire

Height: (6')

Age: 28

Bounty: 240,000,000 before is supportive death

**Haki**

Busoshoku Haki

**Hand to hand combat**

Rookie

**Power Level** 4

**Swords man**

Ability- it comes from Armour -The Wildfire armour draws power from any fire source. His primary weapons consist of twin Katanas, the Swords of Wildfire (Rekka Ken) that is on his back. His special attack is the "So En Zan" ("Flare up Now"), which resembles a long vertical beam of fire.


	3. Chapter 3 The Princess and the Demon

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything. I only own Nova Fruit. _

_Author's notes: sorry about the late update but with work and school I have less time updating my story. For fans of my other story Legendary Bloodlines I'll finish write it____by this week__ then it is off to my beta so maybe by next week I will post it. Before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling._

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Naruto the Living Force**

Chapter 3 The Princess and The Demon

_Last time on: The living Force_

"_No I can't afford to lose" Ryo said as __Hawk-eye came closer suddenly a bright appear over Ryo blinding everybody for a while as it clear. Ryo was not in his __**red Amour**__ he was in a __**White one**__ and the Swords of Fervour (__**Gou Retsu Ken**__) appeared in his hand then he swung it as __massive stream of fire came out of it destroying anything in its path.__ Hawk-eye jumped into the air but Ryo was waiting for him up there and then Hawk-eye__send flying into a group of Navy knocking then all out._

_Now_

Everybody was still in shock they could believe what they were seeing.

Hawk-eye was defeated was being spread around the battle field.

"Now to finish him off" Ryo said as he charges towards Hawk-eye when two Pacifista attack forcing him away from Hawk-eye.

**With Mirajane**

her eyes was darker and her eyelashes was longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings was present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair was wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her was enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She had sharp canine teeth, and her lips were covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands were noticeable changes; they covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also has a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. She had on a skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-coloured edges taking on spiky shapes, and a cravat tie ties her similarly spiky collar around the neck. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also has on a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"Kuma show your face" Mira yelled as she landed on the ground suddenly a massive shadow appeared behind her and swung it hand at her she turn around to block it with her hands the hit send her a couple feet away then he appeared behind her.

"Shit I forgot how fast he his" Mira as she heard.

"**Pad Cannon" **the force of the attack sends her flying into the ground as she got back up she saw a laser beam come towards her but she dodges it by flying into the air.

"**Soul Extinction****"** Mira shouted as she gathers the energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, transparent globe then she launches it at Kuma the attack causes devastating explosion kill everybody around the area. However, when the smoke cleared you could see the large figure of Kuma still standing their without a scratch that send Mira in a rage as she charges at him. A kick to the face that sends shock waves across the area but Kuma stood his ground his face only turn the other side; suddenly he grabs her foot and slams her into the ground.

Then he grabs her again and about to slam he again when.

"**Evil Spark**" Mira shoutedA powerful lightning hit Kuma forcing him to let go of Mira who flew into the air.

"What the hell his he" Mira as Kuma looks at her with his emotionless "He didn't response to my attack"

"Look like I have to use my strongest attack"Mira said "It a shame that the water is so far away but the Ice could work"

**Evil Explosion**" Mira shouted as the Ice started to shake and crack as the Pirates and Navy around was run away from them as a giant Ice hill raises from the ground and flowing over her head it was as big as the one Jozu threw earlier.

"Now die you teme" Mira shouted as she hurls it at Kuma who said.

"**Ursus Shock"**

**With Hinata**

Hinata dodges an attack that slices a Navy soldier in half then charges toward Doflamingo with a palm thrust when something block her attack. She looks up to see Dalmatian who throws a punch at her but she dodges it by jump back way.

"Just like you to hide behind somebody why don't you fight me yourself" Hinata shouted

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu if you can beat my puppet" Doflamingo replied

"This will only take a second" Hinata replied with a smirk on her face.

"Doflamingo you teme let me go" Dalmatian shouted he knew the reputation of the Warrior princess devil fruit power the ability to stop a person power by touching them for a period.

"Fuffuffuffu you wish" Doflamingo replied

Dalmatian dashed forward at speeds many could not follow, unfortunately for Dalmatian, Hinata could follow.

As Dalmatian threw a punch at Hinata, she caught it effortlessly but noticed the power behind it as the wind and dust blew behind him from the force of the punch. "Not bad Dalmatian, but you have to do better." Bringing her right hand up, she hit Dalmatian with a palm thrust to the face sending him sprawling back until he put his hands on the ground to flip himself up.

Hinata shot forward at faster speed and threw a palm thrust at Dalmatian who barely dodged it by moving his head. Dalmatian repaid her grabbing Hinata's outstretched arm before pulling her down to knee her in the face but she block it with her hands. She swing up her head and the back of her head caught Dalmatian in his chin which burst his lip and send him flying a few feet away.

Dalmatian hit the floor hard but was back on his feet within seconds because he wasn't controlling his body but as he got up Hinata was in front of him waiting.

"This is going to hurt" Dalmatian.

"**Gentle step Twin Dragon**" Hinata said as blue like flames cover her hand and form the shape of a dragon head as the attack pierces through Dalmatian stomach who scream out in pain before he when limp.

Suddenly Hinata shouted "**Rotation" **destroying the invisible string that was in the form of a net from around her.

"Sneak attack won't work on me, my **Byakugan** see everything," Hinata said with a smirk on her face.

"Fuffuffuffu I will remember that" Doflamingo replied.

**With Konan**

"**Paper disk**" Konan shouted as she throws the disk but it harmlessly passes through Kizaru and Slices through some Navy soldiers killing them.

"**Light beam**" as the attack when through Konan's stomach (As Crocodile noted, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other.) and destroy some pirates.

"It looks like our devil fruit power won't settle our fight," Konan said as she looked at Kizaru who had an unusual serious face on him.

Then wings started to form out of Konan's back and Kizaru started to turn into light then both fighters vanished from everyone's sights. They only reappearing when either they hit each other or dodged, every now and again craters would form on the floor, small craters but hell, their making craters by punching each other that is saying something as some of the pirates and Navy soldier look on.

Suddenly they heard a crash and saw Konan picking herself out of the wall of the bay.

"I got to hand it to you Kizaru, you really are worthy of being called Admiral." Konan said as her body turn into paper Armour Before anyone could even blink Kizaru was sent soaring through the bay wall causing an explosion, everyone looked back to see Konan was where Kizaru used to be a true testament on her new found speed.

Before anyone could say a word, though there was a sudden blast of Light and the rubble that was around Kizaru blows up.

**With Mira**

Mira was in the grip of Kuma who was trying to squeeze the life out of her.

_**Flash Back**_

_An 18 year old girl with long, white hair and has a portion of it bound in a frontward ponytail. She has blue eyes, large breasts, and a voluptuous body. She wears a maroon dress with pink trimmings that reveals her ample cleavage was running. Mira and her siblings had just escape from __Mariejois__; they were capture by slaver traders and sold to the __Tenryubito__. During their time as slaves Mira and her Siblings Lisanna and Elfman, they were force to eat the Soul Soul Fruit to entertain her captors. The three suffered the greatest horrors imaginable, until four years later; a man by the name of __Fisher Tiger came along and rescue them__._

_Now they were running but to where their village was destroy so they had nowhere to go._

"_Mira where are we going" Elfman asked_

"_I'm not sure" Mira shouted_

"_Let fly we are running out of land" Lisanna said as she turn into a bird and flew into the sky. Mira transform into her demon form and follow her sister._

"_Hey aren't you forgetting somebody," Elfman shouted_

"_Oh I forgot you can't fly like Lisa-chan and I" Mira said as she flew back down for him then back into the sky. They had all eaten the soul Soul fruit but Different Model: Lisanna had ate the Soul Fruit __**model Animal**__ allowing her to transform into any animal that she defeat and took their soul, Elfman had ate the __**Beast Model**__ and Mira the __**Demon Model.**_

_They flew over the sea until they reach an Island where they land on an island when suddenly they fell something stick into their neck and fell to the ground._

_**30 minutes later**_

_Mira wake up to find herself in a bed with her brother and sister was in the beds next to her._

"_Lisanna, Elfman wake up" Mira said as she jumps out of the bed._

"_So you are awake" Said a short man she he walked into the room only to be attack by Mira but the old man was too fast for her and pin her against the wall._

"_Easy young lady I not going to hurt you" The old man said._

"_Why should I believe" Mira fired back._

"_Because I'm the one who save you from being eaten by those demons" The old man replied._

"_Fine I'll believe you for now" Mira said as the old man let go of her._

"_By the way my name is __Makarov__ and welcome to Fairytail Island" The old man said._

"_My name is Mirajane and those are my siblings Elfman and Lisanna" Mira replied pointing toward the people on the bed._

_After Elfman and Lisanna woke up __Makarov__took them about Fairytail, they were hunters of demons, Pirates, Navy and etc. They took any job as long as they are getting paid. He even offers to train them if they stayed._

_**3 years later**_

_Mirajane and her sibling had learn all things that Makarov had taught them, they had gotten stronger especially Mira she was the strongest female around until a girl named Erza arrived. The two fought constantly everywhere they saw each other. Mirajane disliked Erza, and didn't want Elfman and Lisanna associating with her or anyone she considered to be on Erza's "team"._

_Mira and her siblings formed a three man cell called the __**soul siblings**__ they grew to fame rather quickly, they had a 100% successful rate everybody wanted their service they hunted everyone no question asked the only that they don't hunt is each other or their friends._

_Throughout the years Mira had gain the tite The Demon Mira after she destroys and entire village and killing lots of people trying to catch a pirate. The only thing the people saw was her demonic eyes and laughter as she tears the guy to shreds. It was later reveal that she had killed the wrong man she did not kill a pirate she killed a Captain who working under covered and now the Navy was after her, they put up an __80,000,000 __berries wanted poster._

_**3 years later**_

_During these years Mira fame has risen even higher after she defeat Vice-admiral Freed who was once a part of Fairytail had betrayed them and captured her sister and nearly beat brother to death on that day he and many _

_Navy soldier found out why they call her a __**Demon. **__The only thing people found of Freed was his green hair. After that her bounty jumped to____200,000,000 Berries._

_**3 years later**_

_"Sister, let which one of us deserve Nastu."- Mira said as she kept her gaze on Lisanna. The younger girl was unfazed in fact she seemed excited. _

_Natsu for his part knew Lisanna was strong but Mirajane was so much more. _

"_Stop this guys I am not worth it" Nastu shouted_

"_Yes you are" They both shout back_

_A sudden gust of wind swept all around as Mirajane prepared to fight with all she had_

"_Takeover: Satan soul" Mira shouted_

_"Sister, don't be too severe with her!"- Elfman yelled to the now demon Mira, with that amount of power he was worried she could hurt Lisanna. Mira seemed to ignore him as she directed her words towards her youngest sibling:_

_"Lisanna, you can still back out of this, there is no need for this fight. Just promise me that you will be happy for both of us."_

_Her words had the opposite effect, instead of backing down Lisanna had more determination now. Natsu saw the fire in their eyes and decided he would let her fight._

_"Natsu, are you insane?"- Lucy said as Nastu stood next to her to observe the match-"Mirajane is a 200,000,000 berries Pirate, not even you can defeat her. What if Lisanna gets hurt?"_

_"Not happening"- Natsu replied with a smirk –"they won't kill each other their sisters after all. Right Happy"_

_"Aye!"_

_Lucy resigned and looked back at the centre just as the match started._

_Lisanna, not intimidated by her sister, attacked first. She used her animal soul: Bear and try to clash Mira, only for the demonic female to stop the attack with one hand and later upper cut Lisanna towards the sky._

_"Whoa! She was serious about not holding back!"- Lucy's eyes bulged thinking it was already over, but to her surprise a bird-human hybrid flew down ready to strike with her talons. Lisanna's animal soul: Half bird._

_"Oh please"- Mirajane swatted Lisanna like she was a mere fly –"those childish attacks won't be enough, dear sister. Fight me seriously."_

"_Animal Soul: Tigress" With the speed and strength this take over gave her she was confident of her victory. Running at an amazing speed she clawed at Mira only to hit air, the Satan soul take over was still much faster._

_Grabbing her claws, Mira immobilized the feline-like Lisanna and whispered to her ear-"you have forgotten how powerful I am sister, let me remind you then."_

_Mirajane slam her into the ground hard leaving a crater. _

_"Nee-chan Stop! The fight is over!"- Elfman yelled, unable to continue seeing the two of them fighting when an explosion rock the place, everybody run out side to find what was wrong. They saw that Fairytail Island was surrounded by Navy ships with Kuma leading it._

"_A buster call" Makarov said as the ship started to fire at them. Fairytail fought with all they have but it wasn't enough Mira and Makarov was the last ones left, Mira watched as her brother and sister died at the hands of Kuma now it was her turn as she prepared for the attack to killed her she was push out of the way my their master as he stop Kuma and slam his Giant fist into Kuma's face._

"_Mira get out of here" Makarov shouted_

"_I can I have to avenge my family" Mira shout back._

"_I said get out of here now" said an angry Makarov which made Mira flinch._

"_Fine I'll go" Mira said with a sigh as she flew away._

_As Mira got far from the island she heard her master's scream and she knew it was his final one. Suddenly she felt a something hit her which sends her rocketing down into the ocean._

**Flash back end**

"No I can't afford to lose" Mira as she revert back into her normal state as she loses consciousness.

"Way to go Kuma-sama you killed the demon" Shouted a navy soldier as Kuma throw her into the air. "Pad Cannon" as the attack hit she said.

"**Soul Takeover****Halphas** (_Satan Souru: Haurfasu_) as the smoke cleared Mirajane had gains ears that are covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards, which have pointed edges. She also had similar scale-like armour in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Mirajane grew a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothes also change; it was replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. She also had two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards. With great she vanishes and appeared in front of Kuma and touch him with her index finger with send him rocketing back with great speed head towards an Ice mountain when Mira appeared behind him and a uppercut to the back of the head sends him into the air where Mira was waiting for him with a leg drop that sends him back to earth. As he crashes into the ground Mira shouted.

"**Cosmic Beam**" Mirajane shouted as she charges cosmic-like energy that she fired towards Kuma which causes a massive explosion.

**With Naruto**

Naruto came out of the building when he saw the massive explosion.

"So she finally getting serious" Naruto then he turns to Hancock.

"Damn Han-chan you also destroying my precious" Naruto said as he walk towards her. "Luckily I coated by balls with Haki"

"Die you Teme" Hancock shouted as she attacked him again. Naruto dodges a kick to the head then block another which sends him a few feet away.

"Hancock can't you forgive me it was so long ago?" Naruto asked as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Not after what you did" Hancock shouted and swung her right leg at Naruto's head but he caught it and lift it higher over his head then he rocket back with a nosebleed.

"I knew it, you don't wear Panties underneath those sexy dresses" Naruto replied as everybody who heard rocket back in a nosebleed of their own.

"How dear that teme tell everybody my secret" Hancock blushes inward but outward Hancock was piss, how dare him only Luffy-kun should look underneath her dress.

"Uzumaki I'm going to rip off your cock and feed it to my snake" Hancock shouted with great fury then she was raise into the air by her snake. "**Slave Arrows**" as it started raining down at Naruto. Naruto stood their giggling like a pervert as he remembers what he had seem when he senses something and put out his hands as the arrows bounce off his shield and going in different directions and turning Navies and Pirates to stone.

"That was close" Naruto said until he pull out T.S "This is going to hurt" and shouted

"**T..n..e Grow" **the Sword grew 10 time it size and Block 3 giant weapon,it sends a shock wave throughout the bay and under Naruto's feet which gave way and send him 10 feet into the ice.

"That was easy" Said one of the unnamed giant when Naruto suddenly jump out of the ground and in between the three of them and shouted "**Shinra Tensei" **The attack sends the giants flying into different direction. One of them was flying towards Whitebeard who wasn't looking while the pirates call out his name while the Navy cheer.

"Damn you gaki giving me work to do" Edward replied as he coated his hand with his DF power and started muscling up, backhand the giant, and send him into some Navy ships.

Giant 2 was heading towards the Ace while the Pirates cheers suddenly Garp jumps of the platform and jumped into the way and put out his hand trying to stop the flying Giant. Garp caught it but it pushes him back a few feet but he manages to stop it.

"Wow what a workout" Garp shout as he flexes him muscles while the Navy soldiers cheered.

The last Giant crashes into the town on the Island destroying some of it.

"Shit he's gotten stronger he is on my level already, How did he reach their in two years?" Akainu shouted in anger surprising everyone. "If I am going to beat him I have to caught him off guard"

**With Hinata**

Hinata had cuts all over her body and breathing very heard although she could see the strings it got harder and harder to dodge them until they started catching her suddenly the string wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"Shit looks like this is where I died" Hinata

_Flash back_

_Hinata is the elder child of the Flying Hyuga Pirate leader: __Hiashi Hyuga__, and as the first-born, she was the one who would take over when he died. When she was, 5 years old she was kidnapped a Navy soldier, who under the disguise of a Pirate, who was sent there to steal the Hyuga famous Flying ship but took her instead. Her father killed the would-be kidnapper to save her, but Navy demanded compensation in the form of Hiashi's dead body due to having signed a peace treaty with the Navy only moments before. This ultimately resulted in the death of Hinata's uncle, __Hizashi Hyuga__, who sacrificed himself in order to protect his Family. _

_Hiashi had high expectations for Hinata and subjected her to gruelling training. However, Hinata's slow progress and frailty disheartened her father until eventually, he deemed her a lost cause. Instead, her father chose to focus and develop Hinata's younger sister, who proved much more promising than Hinata, making her the Future leader._

"_Hinata you worthless bitch get over here and scrub the floor" Hanabi shouted_

"_Hai sister-sama" said a 13-year-old Hinata as she came and started scrubbing the flood then their father walk in with two devil fruits he didn't even look at Hinata._

"_Father what is that?" Hanabi asked_

"_That my dear daughter is a Devil Fruit (__悪魔の実__Akuma no Mi__**?**__)" Hiashi replied_

"_What is a Devi Fruit (__悪魔の実__Akuma no Mi__**?**__)?" Hanabi asked_

"_A Devil Fruit (__悪魔の実__Akuma no Mi__**?**__) Is a mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the Class and variation of the fruit itself?" Hiashi replied_

"_What are the Classes of Fruit?' Hanabi asked again_

"_Paramecia__-__The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia Devil Fruits gains super-human physical abilities or powers. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances. _ _Zoan__-The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gains the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire the ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form... _ _Logia__-__The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible.) They also gain the ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form__." __Hiashi replied_ "_I want a Logia Fruit, I want a Logia Fruit" Hanabi cried out as she jumped up and down._ "_Sorry Hanabi but they are extremely hard to find" Hiashi replied_

"_Fine what Classes are the ones you have? And do you know their names?" Hanabi asked_

"_Yes my dear the white one with triangles on it is a__ Paramecia__ class it is call the Byakugan Byakugan Fruit. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, the wielder is granted an automatic 50-metre field of vision around them_

_The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens, can see through techniques that would otherwise __hide__ an opponent from normal sight.__" he said. He point to the next one that glowing lavender "That is the Glow Glow Fruit it allow the user to Glow Lavender (Just like a boy in sky high don't remember is name who's power is to glow green alone) it is also a __Paramecia"_

"_Fine at least I'll get super strength I will be taken the first one," Hanabi said_

"_Of course pumpkin" Hiashi replied_

"_What about the other one?" Hanabi asked_

"_I'm going to throw it a..." then a smirk came across his face as he saw Hinata scrubbing the floor then Hanabi follow her father's eyes to Hinata and she got the same smirk on her face too._

"_You girl come over here and eat this," Hiashi shouted as Hinata came over._

"_Yes Captain-sama" Hinata said as she bow her head and took the fruit from him and ate it a second later she spit it out and started to vomit._

"_Here Hanabi" Hiashi said as he gave her the white fruit as she ate a second later she spit it out._

"_Now how do you feel?" Hiashi asked_

"_The same as usually" Hanabi replied_

"_What about you girl" Hiashi shouted_

"_T-he s-same t-too" Hinata replied_

"_Guess it will take a while" Hiashi said_

_Two days later_

_A scream came from Hanabi's room as all the Hyuga came rushing in to see what was wrong as they enter her room they saw that she was glowing Lavender._

"_Out of my way" Hiashi shouted as he push them out of his way_

"_Hanabi what's wrong?" Hiashi said then he saw the glowing "__Shit__" _

"_I ate the wrong fruit" Hanabi as she started to cry_

_**The engine/Hinata's room**_

_Hinata woke after she heard Hanabi screaming but she paid it no mind she continue to get ready to scrub the floor, cook dinner, wash the clothes and etc. She was about to open the door when she realize that she could see her father coming towards her but the door was close then it hit her. She was the one who ate the Byakugan Byakugan Fruit then she started to laugh evilly._

"_Serve you right you bitch" Hinata said as she laugh even harder when her father kick down the door._

"_You think this is funny," Hiashi shouted as he hit her across her face and drag her by her hair toward the engine and was about to burn out her eyes. She regain her balance and grab on to his hand and started to squeeze it forcing him to let go then she hit him in the stomach which send him across the room._

"_With this power you will never harm me again" Hinata shouted as she walks nearer to him then she pick him off the ground by his throat and started to squeeze it suddenly someone grab her and attaches something to her hand then she felt weak and Hiashi dropped out of her hands._

"_You bitch how dear you touch me" Hiashi shouted as he started beating her_

_**30 minutes later**_

_Neji carried out a bloody and badly beaten Hinata._

"_Father why didn't you kill her" Said Hanabi as she walks through the door._

"_Because she finally has use to us" Hiashi replied_

_**10 years Later**_

_Hinata was looking through a window in the room that her father had lock her in for the last 10 years only, he only let her out to do her chorus._

_After he had badly beaten ten years ago, Neji left her to die on the deck until one of the crew found her it Fuka her late mother best friend who had always took care of her when he father had beat her. After Fuka had healed her, her father Came for her and put her in the watchtower and told the Navigate to teacher her all he knew._

_**A year later**_

_(Hinata 14 years old)_

_She knew everything there is to know about being a navigator and with the Byakugan she put all other Navigator to shame because of her when they landed for food and supply she could spot the Navy coming from miles away and warn them so they could escape but her father never gave her any recognition._

_**2 years later**_

_(Hinata 16 years old)_

_Fuka had given her, her mother's dairy._

_**17 years ago December-2 "I think my husband is trying to kill me I saw Genji give him something to put in my tea luckily he didn't see me switch it with Genji's tea who died a week later."**_

_**13years ago February 4- "I heard Hiashi talking to Doflamingo about him help him to kill somebody so I pack up my thing and rush towards Hinata's room to get out of here" **_

_That was the last entry in the dairy, Fuka had told her that her mother died when she was 3 years old now it made sense to her, her father and this Doflamingo had killed her._

"_Father you and that teme will pay" Hinata said as she punches a hole in the wall._

_7 years later_

_Hinata had train hard with the fighting style that she had found in her mother's dairy it was call __**Gentle Fist**__ her mother had created it but did not finish it she want to mix it with something but she could find anything but Hinata did she mix it with her Devil Fruit power. She would sneak out of the tower, night to train because of the small space of the tower there was only a room for a bed, and Fuka would help. _

_By the time Hinata was 23 years old she had master the Gentle style the only thing left to do was create her own original style._

_**Log Island East Blue**_

_Hinata was watching the town, she was their eyes to warn them if she saw any Marine coming their way._

"_Hinata get over here now" Hanabi shouted_

"_But sister-sama I doing my duty" Hinata replied_

"_Get over here now bitch" Hanabi shouted as Hinata ran right over to her._

"_What can I do for you?" Hinata asked_

"_I want the Suit that woman left for you" Hanabi said_

"_B-But mom left it for me" Hinata replied_

"_Do I look like I care it's mine now" Hanabi replied_

"_I can't do that it is the only thing that is mine," Hinata said as she was hit in her face by one of the guard._

"_How dear you say no to Hanabi-sama" the guard replied_

"_Thank you Neji. Now you bitch go and get the suit," Hanabi said as she lift Hinata off her feet and threw her across the small room. Hinata got up and when under her bed and took out a very beautiful Battle Suit (looks like the one wonder woman wear but without the stars, WW and in black) fit for a princess as she laid it on the bed Hanabi push her away and took up the suit._

"_Wow it is too beautiful for you," Hanabi said as pick up the suit when an explosion hit the ship._

"_What the hell is going on?" Hanabi shouted at Hinata as she activated her Byakugan._

"_The Navy is attacking the crew and ship._

"_Let's go" Hanabi shouted as she drop the dress and ran out the room leaving a smiling Hinata._

"_I hope you all die" Hinata as she put on her mother battle suit in case the Navy attack her too._

_Fuka was fighting off 5 Navy soldiers as best as she could but it was not enough they had finally wear her down and started to beat her._

"_Stop I want to sample the pussy first I always wanted to know if Pirate women Pussy is better than the Navy women" said a Navy soldier_

"_Hai Captain Bootstrap" said another Navy soldier as they ripped off her clothes while Fuka continued to scream for help._

_._

_Hinata was in her room when suddenly she heard a scream she activates her Byakugan to who it was._

"_Fuka oh no" Hinata shouted as she rush out of the room as she reach their Bootstrap was rubbing his hand all over unconscious Fuka's body._

"_You teme leave her along" Hinata shouted as they all turn around to see her._

"_Wait your turn Princess…" Bootstrap said as he looks at her in warrior Princess Suit._

"_On second thought I think I'll sample yours first" Bootstrap said as he signal his men to restrain her then__ he saw her pupils become more distinct, and a veins near their temples bulge__._

"_SHIT SHE IS A DEVIL Fruit user__" Bootstrap_

_They attacked her from all sides but she dodges it._

"_**Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**__" hit all of them killing all but one who was knockout._

"_Is that all you have" Hinata shouted but suddenly a Navy soldier appear behind and deliver a punch to her head but dodges it then she gave him a Palm thrust to the heart killing him._

"_How did she know that he was behind her does it have something to do with her Devil Fruit power__" Bootstrap_

"_You fool no one can hide from my Byakugan" Hinata said coldly then she turn towards Bootstrap "You are next" as she charge towards him suddenly his bootstrap came alive and attacking Hinata she tried to dodge but she was too close the bootstrap wrapping up like a Christmas present._

"_Now where was I" he said_

"_About to die" said Hinata from the cocoon " __**Rotation**__" and the straps were destroyed and an enrage Hinata attack Bootstrap "__**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**__**" **_

_**Two palms**_

_**Four palms**_

_**Sixteen palms**_

_**Thirty-two palms**_

_**Sixty-four palms**_

_The last palm thrust connected his ball which send him flying break a hole in the ship he land right on top of Hiashi who was fighting knocking him out. Everyone look up to see her in her warrior Princess outfit and her Byakugan blazing._

"_Shit a Devil Fruit user"__ they all thought_

"_Who's next?" asked Hinata as she jump down and beating the crap of the remaining Navy soldiers thus saving the crew._

_Minutes earlier _

_The Navy soldier woke to see Bootstrap get his ass kick he wait until he saw the girl jump done he got up and ran out of the ship_

"_You bitch it your fault this happen" Hiashi said she started beat her with a whip made of __**Seastone **__across her body as she scream out in pain Fuka rush over to stop Hiashi from beating her anymore but Neji restrain her._

_**A week later**_

_Hinata was in her watchtower looking at the sea through the clouds when she dodges an attack from her sister._

"_You bitch you stole my thunder" Hanabi shouted again as she attacks Hinata who kept on dodging them until the guard came and outnumber her then she felt the Seastone whip across her body she beat her until she was unconscious._

_30 minutes she awoke when she felt someone rubbing something on her body and started to scream._

"_Calm down Hinata it me Fuka" Fuka said that made her calm down._

"_What did I do this time?" Hinata asked_

"_This" Fuka said as she showed her a wanted poster. _

_Hinata Hyuga aka The __Warrior__ Princess Bounty: 80,000,000 berries_

_**Two years later**_

_**(Hinata 25)**_

_Throughout the two years her fame got bigger, the Navy found out that she was the reason why the Hyuga Pirates keep on get away from them. They made it so that Hyuga couldn't go anywhere with being attack. So the Hyugas would make deals with the Navy pirates to kill her but she would kill all of them her bounty raise when she stop Captain Chung lee who had ate the __**Invisible Fruit**__ by fining her and disabling her power and killed her. Hinata's bounty when up after that surpasses her father's __90,000,000 __berries to __120,000,000__._

_Hinata was scrubbing the flood when the ship landed she use her Byakugan to see what was going on then she saw a weird looking man boarding the ship the ship then the ship started to rise._

_She followed the man with her eyes as he enter the control room then they started to talk luckily for her she could read lips._

_**Control room**_

"_Doflamingo it's good to see you again" Hiashi said that Name made her frozen it was the name of the person that killed her mother._

"_Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu Hiashi who am I killing?" Doflamingo asked_

"_Same old Don" Hiashi said as he show him the picture_

"_Didn't I kill her years ago?" Don asked_

"_No that was the mother" Hiashi replied_

"_Consider it down free of charge" Doflamingo said_

"_I knew I could count on you" Hiashi as he walk away when suddenly Hinata saw some string attack Hiashi then he fell apart into pieces which made Hinata threw up all over the place._

"_Hiashi-sama you teme" Shouted Neji as he attack Doflamingo then he suddenly stop and turn around and started killing everybody in the control room._

"_So he is a Devil Fruit user__" Hinata _

"_Why are you doing this?" Neji asked_

"_Fuffuffuffu Because the Navy want this ship and all the Hyuga's dead" Doflamingo replied_

"_Shit I have to get out of here" Hinata said as she rush towards Fuka's room when she felt the ship going down she looked in the control room to Neji at the wheel, the ship landed an army of Navy soldier entering the ship then the ship rise again._

"_Shit I'm trapped" Hinata said as she reaches Fuka room._

"_Fuka we have to get out of here" Hinata said_

"_But how? we are in the air" Fuka replied_

"_The escape pads" Hinata said as they rush towards the pads when Fuka push her out of the way, as she was cut into pieces._

"_You teme I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Hinata shouted as she attack Doflamingo but the soldier got in her way as she defeat them she saw the string coming at her and dodges it but the soldiers wasn't so lucky._

"_Your sting attack won't work on me, my Byakugan sees all" Hinata shouted as she started kill more Navy soldier until she started scream._

"_Shit my eyes are killing me I've been using my Byakugan way too long"__ Hinata when she several strings pierce her body she scream out in pain._

"_Fuffuffuffu I can see why the Navy want to get rid of you, you have a very powerful Devil Fruit ability" Doflamingo said as he was reading a scroll that Hiashi kept with the Byakugan information on it_

"_Join me and you shall live" Doflamingo said_

_Hinata spit in his face_

"_I rather die that join the man that killed both of my mother" Hinata shouted_

"_Fuffuffuffu you are your mother's child that's why I'm killing you the same way as her" Doflamingo said as Hinata started walk towards an empty escape pad shoot._

"_Fuffuffuffu goodbye Warrior Princess" Doflamingo said_

_she when in it and press the bottom and the pads open and fell about 1500 feet as she was about to hit the water a strange bubble of water shoot up cushion her fall. _

_Flashback end _

"Now you die" Doflamingo said as he wiggles his finger but nothing happen. "What the hell is going on here" then he saw Naruto re-sheathing M.T his sword.

"Can he see my stings too" Doflamingo "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu Naruto-kun we meet again" trying to play it off but inside he was panicking.

Naruto did response he just charges at him while dodging all of Doflamingo's attack while he got closer and closer.

"From the right, top, left and down" as Naruto got closer he dodges, he when to the left then he duck his head then to jump to the right finally into the air then he vanishes and appeared in front of Doflamingo and punch to his stomach send him clashing a few feet away and was about to continue.

"Captain stop he is mine" Hinata shouted.

"Ok Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he jump way.

"Thank you Captain-kun" Hinata said as her eyes caught something coming at her and she jumps out of the way.

"Fuffuffuffu you fight his with me" Doflamingo said with a creepy smile on his face.

Hinata charge at him with a palm thrust but he dodges it ,she strikes again but he dodges it by flipping into the air and spins three time as he landed Hinata was right there in front of him and a palm thrust to the stomach sends him crashing into some Pirates and Navy soldiers.

Now time to pay" Hinata shouted as she rushes him again "**Gentle Step Hitomi Barrage**" and in a blink of an eye was gone. Doflamingo was getting up when he receives a barrage of palm thrust all over his body sending him into a frozen Ice wave.

"Doflamingo-sama" Shouted the Navy soldiers.

"Get her" The Captain shouted as they attack her.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu was that it I didn't feel a thing" Doflamingo replied as he got up and saw Hinata fighting a group of Navy soldiers. He wiggle is fingers to cut her into pieces but nothing happen.

"SHIT" Doflamingo she had neutralize his powers he has to hide until he gets it back.

Hinata had just defeated them when her eyes caught Doflamingo running away.

"You are not getting away," Hinata shouted as she ran after.

"**Shave**" but she already saw him coming and dodge it by rolling to the side as a vice-admiral was in front of her.

"Can't let you kill our warlord" said a handsome man with long blonde hair that reaches his shoulder.

"I don't have time for this" Hinata said as she runs towards Doflamingo direction but he stops her again.

"You can't escape from my handsomeness" the blond said with a Gai nice guy smile and pose (He looks like the guy from the Cell game DBZ who uses the roses) but Hinata ignore him and ran pass him.

"How dear you ignore my handsomeness" He shouted in anger as he attacks her.

"I never seen a girl ignores Vice-admiral Handsome Handsomeness before" Said a Navy soldier.

"Fell the power of my handsomeness" Vice-admiral Handsome shouted "**Twin Blades of Handsomeness"**

"You are in my range" Hinata said without looking and appeared in front of Vice-admiral Handsome before he could use his attack.

"Not the face" Vice-admiral Handsome shouted

"**Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Balls Crusher**" The vice-admiral girly scream could be heard throughout the battle field and every guy around the world and the battle field was hold on to their balls for dear life.

**With Naruto**

"Damn Hinata is cold" Naruto said "I almost feel sorry for that guy" then he saw Hancock kicking the ass of the Pirates and Navy soldier and started to drool. suddenly Naruto turn around to see a Giant Magma Fist was in front of him the only thing he could do was put out his hand to block as it hit him and send him flying into the town as he scream out in pain as Akainu chase after him.

**CUT **

**Leave lots of review**

**Pirate Profile**

Mirajane AKA The Demon Mira (_Mirajēn)_

Height: (5'6)

Age: 29

Bounty: 200,000,000 before her supportive death

Soul Soul Fruit (Magical Zoan super Rare) ability

The Soul Fruit **model Demon **allowing her to transform into any Demon that she defeat and took their soul.

Mira other power

Busoshoku Haki

**The soul**

**Satan Soul: **Mirajane's power gave her the name "Demon". She uses a form of Devil Fruit power that gives her a possibility take a demon's soul, change herself into a demon and take over its powers it is not sure how many demon soul she as but she use this is the only one she uses.

**Enhanced Speed:** While in this form Mirajane's speed increases to the point where she could easily deliver a powerful punch to a Vice Admiral Momonga who was using Shave, even with the help of his wings, before he could react.

**Enhanced Strength:** Her strength is increased to the point where she could destroy a brick wall with a single swipe of her hand.

**Soul Extinction**: Starting out as a dark sphere, this attack's true form is a large, powerful beam of energy.

**Darkness Stream**: Shadowy hands shoot out from her Magic seal and attack the opponent

**Demon Blast:** A huge ball of dark energy is charged on the user's hands and increases the strength of the next attack.

**Evil Explosion:** Mirajane uses her Magic energy to lift a body of water, even one as big as a river and then hurls it at her foe.

**Evil Spark:** A powerful, close range lightning spell, with it the user can channel electricity into their foe's body.

_**Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**_:

**Enhanced Durability:** Mirajane is highly durable, she was able to be hit by multiple powerful explosions in consecutive enterprises, and still remain active to engage in battle

**Satan Soul: Halphas (****サタンソウル・ハルファス****Satan Souru: Haurfasu)**

**Cosmic Beam: **While using Satan Soul: Halphas, Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion

**Flight**: In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight

**Enhanced Speed:** While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul.

**Enhanced Durability:** While employing this form, Mirajane's durability has increased tremendously.

**Immense Strength:** When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease.

Hinata Hyuuga aka Warrior Princess (Navigator)

Height: (5'7")

Age: 27

Bounty: 120,000,000 before she vanish

Devil fruit Byakugan Byakugan Fruit (Paramecia)

Ability

Can see 360 degrees

Can stop the a user from using his power for a period of time

Other skills

Busoshoku Haki

_**Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**_:

**Gentle Step Hitomi Barrage -**A Technique that many Pirates and Navy feared Hinata named it after her mother. Hinata vanishes and appeared in front of the person and attack them with several Palm thrust over their body attacking their DF System in a person body and close them down for 30 minutes. It can only be use ever 5 hours.


	4. Chapter4 The MachineGun and The Succubus

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima **and all the people that help him_ or POWER or anything other Anime/Manga that I have mention so don't sue me. I only own Nova Fruit. _

_**Author's notes: sorry about the long update but it will always happen because I very bussy with work, school and writing the training trip of my more popular story Legendary Bloodlines Call Legendary Bloodlines Naruto of the mist. So I have less time to write this story but that doesn't mean I giving up on it, so if you want me to update this story quickly then you can offer your help to help ME WRITE IT.**_

_**Before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling.**_

_P.s if anybody haven't figure it out as yet the Story picture is what Naruto ship looks like_

_Everybody_ thoughts

_Review Corner_

lucavento

Jay3000: Here it is

Alex2909

Jay3000: hope this chapter satisfy you if not I'll try

Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki

Jay3000: it will come you just have to wait

sabery

Jay3000: they will right after you guys fine out the reason why she hate ate him and thanks

clashofthelegends .

Jay3000 have ever HEARD OF A WORD CALL FANFICTION do you research on that word before use that Dumpster you call a mouth and thank for reviewing and continued to read my story.

Guest 2/11/13 . chapter 3

Jay3000: I trying hope this one pleases you

Guest 2/11/13 . chapter 3

Jay3000: thanks and continue to read.

DarkVampireNegi 2/11/13 . chapter 3

Jay3000: I had plan for 2 other girls with Boa but if you guys really want more girls you should give me names and reasons to add her.

God-ShadowEx100 2/11/13 . chapter 3

god dammit fuck this trash, i won't be reading any further for the so fact that your a god damn pathetic useless sack of shit Hinata Fan-Boy.

fuck this gay ass story. GOODBYE!

Jay3000: Damn didn't these kind of things still going on and thanks for the Complement I am her fanboy.

god of all, karthik9 and Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: thanks and I will

MarTinez9

Jay3000: Me too but don't worry they will get their revenage.

Lightningblade49 2/10/13 . chapter 3

Jay3000: I try to mix their canon, onepiece and my own plot to write it

Chapter 4 Machine Gun and the Succumb

The Pink cloaked figure had its hands full dealing with a division of captains. Unlike regular navies they wouldn't stay down.

The Pink cloaked figure slammed one's head into the ground, crushing it. The other came at her from behind but dodges then pushes its hand through the Navy's chest and pulls out his heart. Seeing this, the others started to back away when a Pacifista started firing at the figure that dodges them until one finally caught the figure and explodes.

The navies started to cheer when they heard

"_**Shark Brick Fist"**_ as the Figure appeared in front of the Pacifista and the Pacifista was send flying into the ground and explode.

As the figure landed the cloak was gone and everyone saw the figure's face.

"I can't be I though they all died out" shouted a Navy soldier.

**With Kurumu**

"Oh my, it appears I have done something to make you angry as well Kishishishi" Moriah said cockily as he pointed to the blouse in his hand.

"How dear you, only My destiny one is allow to touch my clothes" Kurumu yelled as the pirates and navy was blow back with nose bleeds seeing her in bra. Suddenly she disappeared.

"What's this?" Moriah asked as out of nowhere Kurumu appeared behind the massive tyrant and with a powerful kick to his head back sends in crashing into the ground.

" Kishishishi I must admit that whatever that trick was, was impressive but you still pale in comparison to me **Shadow Dragons"** Moriah shouted as the Navy soldier around him fell to the ground as the dragons appeared and attack Kurumu who tries to dodges as they slams into her.

"Kishishishi foolish girl you are no match for me" Moriah said as the shadows came back to him as he observe them and got bigger.

"You teme" Kurumu shouted as she got up and attack Moriah who stop her attack and slam her into the ground and started pounding her into the ground.

Flash Back

_("I don't know anything about Rosario + Vampire the only think I know about is reading other Fiction about it and wilkis so I too this part from another Fiction that uses Canon I think and add my style to it by changing up some things to fit the story.)_

_"Help…..somebody please…help me…"_

_Curiosity getting the better of him, Tsukune headed in the direction of the voice and came across an injured girl. He knelt at her side and checked her over. She had short cyan blue hair held together by a band of some sort and purple eyes. She was dressed in a yellow sweater vest over a white short sleeved shirt and the school required skirt. What would draw most males' attention would be her breasts. They were easily borderline D cups, something that took him a bit longer to move his eyes away from._

_"Are you ok?" he asked after finishing his own examination. The girl looked up at him with an almost sheepish smile._

_"I'm so sorry about this," she said, pushing off the ground before falling back down with a grunt. Tsukune quickly and carefully rolled her onto her back and slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees before he stood and carried her towards his ship. He paused in mid step when she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Do I get to know the name of my savior?" she asked innocently while batting her eyes. The sensation of a beginning illusion started to cloud his mind and he narrowed his eyes before dispersing the feeling._

"_Captain__Tsukune," the replied as he continued to walk, "of the Monster Pirates and you are?"_

_"Kurono Kurumu," she replied with a smile, "I'm sorry about this again. It's just...these silly things keep causing me back problems because of their size. The odd thing is that they're so soft that sometimes I forget they have any weight to them!"_

_To emphasize this, she turned in his arms and pulled his head into her bust. Kurumu giggled at his actions before she released the hold on his head. Now free from the marshmallow soft cushion-like prison, Tsukune calmly took in several breaths for air before looking back into the eyes of the cyan blue haired girl. _

_"Now, Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said softly in a hypnotic manner, "You will be mine...Right?"_

_"Look at my eyes." She said as she looked up at him. "Please be my friend." __Tsukune__ suddenly lost all control of his body as he was mesmerized by her violet spheres._

_He felt himself wrap his arms around Kurumu and begin hugging her tightly while she continued to rub herself against him. He stopped, however, as he sensed another, more familiar presence._

"_Tsukune...Who's she?" Moka asked as she saw Tsukune with his arms around Kurumu._

_"Who is this bitch__Tsukune__?" Kurumu asked as she stroked __Tsukune__'s chest, surprised at the muscle she found there._

_"Who cares...?" __Tsukune__ said before grabbing hold of Kurumu once again, holding her close. Moka's eyes widened in shock as Kurumu grabbed hold of __Tsukune__'s hand and began to drag him away._

_"Let's go, somewhere private __Tsukune__!" She said as she looked up at him again, the mesmerizing feeling washing over him once more._

_"Wait, __Tsukune__!" Moka cried as she walked after them._

_"No, I 'm not going to wait for you, leave me alone bitch." __Tsukune__ said, Moka's eyes widening in shock again as she registered what __Tsukune__ had said. __Tsukune__'s mind grinded to a halt as his inner self screamed at him to grow a pair and overthrow this mind trick._

_"He doesn't want you any more he has me now" Kurumu said as they left, leaving Moka standing there on the verge of tears._

_1 hour later _

"_Why are you crying?" Ruby asked_

"_Tsukune left me for another girl" Moka replied as she describes the girl._

"_Why?" Ruby asked_

"_I don't he was acting strange" Moka replied_

"_Was he acting like somebody was controlling him?" Ruby asked_

"_Yes how did you know?" Moka asked_

"_Because I heard rumours that Kurumu is on this island" Ruby replied_

"_Who is Kurumu?" Moka asked_

"_She ate __succubus fruit which allows her to control men, her plan is to turn all of the men here into obedient love slaves who will help her find One Piece"__Mizore said as she came out of the ship._

"_So that why__Tsukune was acting like that" Moka replied_

"_Yes we have to save him" Ruby said._

_With Kurumu_

"_Kiss me Tsukune' Kurumu said as she lean forward to kiss him when she was tackled to the ground. _

_"Yaaaaaaaahh!" Kurumu cried out _

_"Kurumu-chan" Tsukune cried out only to see Moka send flying off Kurumu. _

_"I'm fine." Kurumu said as she dusts herself off, turning her gaze to where Moka landed _

_She growled, "why don't you all come out and face me" as the rest of them come out "Let's see just how true those rumours are right about the amazing power of the monster Pirate!"_

"_You're pretty cocky you__succubus" __Mizore said with a smirk on her face as she pulled out a staff._

"_Let show her why we are called monster duo" Ruby replied suddenly Moka appeared behind in her and swift to the head sends Kurumu rocketing back into some boulders._

"_Don't interfere this is my fight__" Moka replied with a growl that make the girls step back as she flies toward Kurumu who get up and charge at Moka_

_Kurumu swiped her long nails at Moka who dodges them but every time Kurumu who get closer and closer to cut her then suddenly Moka let out a painful scream which silent by a kick to the face by Kurumu as Moka was send into the trees. _

_"Ah, Moka-san, watch out!" __Mizore/ Ruby __cried out as Moka woke up dove out of the way of dive bomb by the Succubus. _

"_**Ice spears**__" as spear came at her forcing her to fly higher in the air to avoid them._

"_Are you alright Moka?" __Mizore asked_

"_I'm fine" Moka replied_

_"No you are not, you are injured Moka." Ruby said as she saw a claw mark on Moka's arm. _

_"Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch." Moka replied._

_"There you are and it seems like you friends decided to help you" Kurumu said._

_They looked to see Kurumu flying above them "Are you just going to stand there and check out my sexy body!" Kurumu shouted as she flexed her claws, closing in on them._

"_I don't need their help to defeat you bitch" Moka growled as she started to transform. Her hair was now silver, and her eyes were a piercing red, _

_"So finally decided to take me seriously" Kurumu said_

_"Hmph...So, you think you can take me on in a fight, little girl?" Moka replied, her fangs revealed as she gave a slightly menacing grin, "Well, what you are waiting for?"_

_Moka vanishes and appeared behind Kurumu, and grabbed her by the tail before flinging her into the ground. Kurumu let out a scream as she was sent crashing into ground creating a crater._

_"Is that it, after I finally decided to take you seriously" Moka said as she walks toward the down Kurumu "I'll teach you what happens when you challenge me." Suddenly a fist to the face sends her flying into the trees._

"_I can't let you hurt my Kurumu-chan"__roared a fully transform Tsukune._

"_Moka" the girl shouted as they ran towards her._

"_Guys I want you to distract__Tsukune for me" Moka said_

"_For how long because you know we are no match for him" Ruby replied_

"_Not long 3 minutes tops" Moka replied as they attack__Tsukune forcing him to leave the down Kurumu._

"_Know you place__Bitch" Moka said as she raises her left foot into the air and slam it down on Kurumu who dodge it in the last second. _

_"Shut up! Y-you don't know anything about me!" Kurumu replied as She stood up, trying her best to ignore the pain She spread her wings and flew at her a second time._

_"What a foolish girl." Moka said as she vanishes again and catches Kurumu by her neck and slamming her body to the ground as Kurumu coughed up blood, and struggled to get up, only to have a foot placed over her stomach._

"_Now you died" Moka said and was about to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly Kurumu caught her hand. Moka couldn't believe, where was she get her strength from then she saw Kurumu transforming as half her skin turns red expect her hair her wings and nails grew longer. _

"_**No I will not**__" Kurumu roared and deliver a bone crushing punch to Moka's face that sends her flying into the air then Kurumu appeared above her and kick to the spine send back into the ground._

"_**Fissure Leg Drop**__" Kurumu roar and came down at high-speed about to finish off Moka._

_**With Tsukune**_

_Tsukune had defeat the girls when he saw Moka crashing into the ground then he saw that Kurumu was going to attack again ._

"_Moka-chan" Tsukune "If that catches her she will die" seeing Moka about to die finally broke Kurumu spell as he rush towards her._

_**With Kurumu**_

_She was about to finish the girl when a figure stepped between the two and block the attack which destroy the ground beneath them as__Tsukune fell to his knees and cough up blood , "Kurumu-san, that's enough."__Tsukune said as the blood leak out of his mouth._

_But Kurumu wasn't there her inner succubus had taken over and back handed Tsukune sends him fling away from Moka as she picks up Moka by the throat and started to squeeze it._

"_Now who's foolish?" Kurumu asked as continue to squeeze Moka's neck when suddenly her hand loosen and she fell to the ground out cold._

_Next day_

_Kurumu overheard the pirates talking about her._

_"I know what Kurumu did was wrong...but I don't think she meant for it to be like this. Honestly, I believe she's not that cruel of a person; just like you say, Moka-chan."__Tsukune said._

"_Yes she is, look at what she did you she hypnotize you into loving her" Moka fired back._

_"Tsukune-kun...I'm sorry this happened. I was just looking some random guy to help me fine one piece when I saw you and I could resist, I never meant for you are your crew to get hurt" Kurumu said as she walked into the room._

"_Kurumu" Tsukune replied as he looked at Moka, "I won't lie and say I'm happy that you did all this, but I guess the fact that you feel bad shows you're not a cruel person." He smiled a little, "I'm sure we can all be friends, Kurumu."_

_"Friends?" Kurumu repeated, her voice lifting a bit, "Really?"_

_(End of Canon I think)_

_10 years later_

_Ember island east blue_

_Dock_

_During these years Kurumu had become the second strongest of the monster Pirates, she and__Tsukune Labelled the Destructive duo any time they were together there were lots of destruction around them. She thought work together would eventually win his heart but she was wrong. Kurumu walks toward__Tsukune bedroom to sneak into to it as she normally does with a breakfast in hand and picture of her for him to enjoy when she heard some sounds coming out of it._

"_Harder Tsukune-kun, Oh yes I Cumming" Moka screamed that stop Kurumu in her track she couldn't believe that her Tsukune was having sex with Moka, tears begun to flow down her eyes as she took off through the ceiling._

"_Moka I love you"__Tsukune replied as he laid beside Moka when he heard a crash as they both jumped out of the bed to see what was going on, they open the door to see a picture of Kurumu, food on the ground and a hole in the ceiling._

"_Shit Kurumu-chan heard us" said a worried Tsukune._

"_Who care what she thinks you were always mine" Moka replied as she drags him back into the room._

_With Kurumu on rock island_

"_I can't believe he did this to me after I confess to him and kiss him yesterday" Kurumu said_

"_**I told you he would do this to you**__" Replied Rumu_

"_Shut you bitch and leave me alone this all you fault, if I didn't tell him about you I would be the one Cumming" Kurumu shouted_

"_**Why you ungrateful little bitch if it was for me you wouldn't have even confess to him"**__ Rumu roared_

"_And look where it got me a broken heart so thanks a lot" Kurumu shouted with tears in her eyes "wish I never met you"_

"_**After all I done for you this is how you repay me then fine I won't help you anymore**__" Rumu shouted._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

_Kurumu was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt the explosion and turn around to smoke coming off the island so she transform and use her enhance vision to see that it was coming from her ship then she took off into the air fly as fast as she could but she was far away from ember island so it would take some time._

_Ember Island 20 minutes later_

_Kurumu arrive to see her ship destroy ice everywhere and saw her friends on the ground dead but she realize their bodies didn't have any scratch on them only there shadow was missing._

"_Moka-chan" __Tsukune scream out and a shadow pierces her chest, hearing the scream Kurumu rush toward it._

"_You teme you going to pay"__Tsukune shouted as he attack the massive figure._

"_Kishishishi" the figure said as some shadow spike pierces his body._

_Tsukune" Kurumu shouted as she attacks the figure you dodges it and slam her into the ground and shouted_

"_Zombie Soldiers as her friends body started attacking suddenly she was frozen in a block of Ice then she heard._

"_**Empty Fish Thrust"**__ she was hit several times which broke the Ice and send her crashing into the shore._

"_Damn you" Ku shouted as she dodges an Ice Spear and flew higher into the air._

"_Rumu I need you help" Ku said._

"…" _Rumu_

"_Rumu please help me" Ku said again_

"…" _Rumu_

"_Forget you bitch I'll do it myself" Ku said as she flew back down and smash right into Mizore taken her out when suddenly she dodges a punch from the __**Iron Maiden**__ who send Mizore further down into the ground._

"_**Seraphic Feather" **__Ruby shouted as the Feather came at her Ku manages to dodge some of them until some of them pierces her body as she scream out in pain when_

"_**Flash Speed**__" And Punch send her into the ground leaving a massive crater._

"_Kishishishi she is done for come back my zombie soldier" Moriah order as they retreat to the ship and set sail with his ship trailing._

"_Rumu please help me I sorry" Ku said as she remember the first they met._

_**5 years earlier**_

_Kurumu was get her ass kick by Navy she was out number and tired she had defeat over 100 of them but they kept on coming._

_**Mindscape**_

_Where am I?" Kurumu asked_

"_**So we finally meet"**__ said a voice_

"_Who are you?" asked a scared Kurumu_

"_**I am your inner**__**succubus and you are in your mind'**__ the voice replied_

"_Inner succubus, that means you are a side effect of the Devil Fruit" Kurumu asked_

"_**Yes I am**__" the voice replied_

"_So you are here to help me?" Kurumu asked_

"_No I here to help myself" the voice replied_

"_But you are me succubus-san" said a confuse Kurumu._

"_No I am my own person now go to sleep and let me fight and my name is Rumu not succubus-san" The voice said as Kurumu fell to the ground._

_Outside the mindscape _

"_Come and get me big boys"__Rumu__said as she started to her skin turns red and her hair vanishes, the next thing the navies knew their heads were off their bodies. From that day on that was what their relationship was like. Rumu only help her when she was close to death, really close._

_Flash back within a flashback end_

"_Rumu I sorry please help me avenge my friends" Ku pleaded_

"…_." Rumu_

"_Fine I'll do it myself" Ku shouted as she got up and flew into the air and spotted the ship and charge towards it as she started to spin._

"_If I'm going to die I'll take everybody with me" Ku shouted_

_Gecko saw it coming but he was too late he only had time to save his self by jumping into his ship and Ku hit the ship at high speed destroying it completely._

"_No, I can't believe I lost those beautiful bodies" Moriah shouted_

Flash back End

Back on the battle field

"Rumu-chan it's your turn" Ku said in the crater.

"Finally" Rumu replied.

"Now die Shadow Spi…" Moriah receives a uppercut to his face that sends him into the air only for Rumu appeared up there waiting for him as she sends him back down as he land on the receives fist into gut, causing a large crater to form underneath him.

"Who the hell are you COUGH, COUGH?" Moriah asked as he pulled himself out of the crater to see the New Kurumu (Check out my profile page to see the new form)

"Your worst nightmare" Rumu replied as she attacks him again.

"**Shadow Lizard**" Moriah shouted as the two horn like things on Rumu's shift to the front of her fist which she use to cut the Lizard in half as she slam it into Moriah who dodges in the last minute.

"Shit she gotten stronger" Moriah as the Navy and pirates started to drop like flies as he started to get bigger.

"_Kishishishi know cannot stop me now"_ _Moriah shouted_

"_Bigger doesn't mean better" Rumu said as she dodges an attack from his giant swords._

"_Where the hell are you?" Moriah shouted_

"_Right above you Fissure Leg drop" Rumu shouted as Moriah receives a kick to the jaw and sends him a few feet away._

"_You bitch" Moriah shouted as he pick himself off the ground as few teeth fell out._

"_**Fissure Barrage**__" as he receive of kicks that sends shockwave around destroying the grounds beneath them as the shadow started to come out of Moriah's mouth shirking him back to his original size as he fell on his back._

"_Is that all, I came out to play for nothing" Rumu shouted as she flies high into the air "__**Sky Dive Fissure **__as she came down at incredible speed and smash her leg into Moriah stomach forcing him to spit blood, cracking the ice below them as Moriah fell in it._

With Ryo

The man went wide eyed, "Fast!" Hawk-eye twirled around in time to block a slash at his back, but the ground beneath him shattered into a crater. This got a shocked looks from the Navy soldier.

"What the hell is going on?" Hawk-eye thought before he let down his guard and jumped back in time. Hawk-eye looked at Ryo before charging at him at his top speeds, this left after images in the hallway.

With Naruto

Naruto got up.

What the hell was that?" Naruto asked when he heard

"**Magma Fist**" Akainu was in front of him to finish him when Naruto caught his fist with his right hand.

"Teme" Akainu as he swings his other hand at Naruto who caught it.

"Magma Pup you are no match for me anymore" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"That what you thi….." Akainu a head-butt sends him flying back into the bay with a loud crash.

"What the hell was that?" Grap shouted when Magma shoot up into the air "LIVING FORCE" was roared throughout the bay.

"You called?" Naruto said as he appeared in the bay as he threw away his burn up shirt exposing his abs and scar that looks like a chain across his chest and a burn scar on his shoulder,

"It seems you are lot stronger than I thought if you manage to escape the Red Devil WITH ONLY A SCAR" Akainu said as her Name sends shockwave of fear throughout the bay.

"That the only thing he got" said a shocked Navy soldier

"Yeah I heard she rip off a guy's balls through his throat" Replied another Navy soldier.

"Yeah I heard she invented Man hating" Replied another Navy soldier.

"I wish you had killed him Kushina-sama" Hancock "Even if he is your son"

"The only woman to kick my ass" The three admirals

"She as strong as he brother" Grap, Whitebeard and Sengoku

With Luffy

"Who the hell is the Red Devil?" Luffy asked.

"She is the world strongest woman and Gol.D Rogers sister" Ivan replied

"So she's related to ace" Luffy said as Ivan nods his head "Then why did she leave Ace alone, I'll kick her ass when I see her"

"Don't be stupid Straw boy you are no match for her, and the reason she didn't look after Ace is because she hates anything that is related to her brother" Ivan replied

With Naruto

"You say something" Naruto replied as he uses his finger to clear his ears while Akainu growled as he launches himself at Naruto.

"**Magma Tornado**" Akainu shouted as he started to spin as Naruto dodges by jumping into the air and throw a **Force punch** at Akainu that scatter him across the place.

"Why don't you just give up now Akainu?" Naruto asked "You will never beat me"

"Not until Justice has been served!" Akainu shouted as he attack Naruto again who dodges his attack but Akainu was get faster by the minute until Naruto was send flying into the buildings.

"Damn that hurt" Naruto said as he receive another hit to his stomach that created a crater.

"Now you die" Akainu said as he pick Naruto up by his neck with his right hand as Magma form on the left when receive a kick to his stomach and sends him away from Naruto but he manages to land on his feet.

"COUGH COUGH looks like I underestimated you" Naruto said

"Enough talk Uzumaki!" Akainu shouted before he launches **Ten Large Magma Balls** at Naruto at high speed but Naruto just stood there as the **Magma Ball** when in different direction.

"Those kinds of attack don't work on me" Naruto replied

**With Machine Gun Joe**

"**Double Rocket"** Joe shouted as his head turn into a rocket launcher as the attack when through smoker and blow up some Navies and Pirates.

"**White Launcher**" Smoker shouted as he came and Joe and hit him in his face with the jutte that sends him crashing into the ground.

"Joe you are a fool none of your attacks can harm me" Smoker said as he walked closer to Joe **Flashback**

**4 years earlier**

**Dragon Island East Blue**

"Frank are you sure about this, because I been hearing rumours about a guy that can turn his body into smoke is in this area" Joe said

"Those are just rumours Joe" Frank replied

"Can't believe the big bad Joe is afraid" 14 K said

"Is that so" Joe replied as his hands turn into two machine guns.

"Stop the fight you two, we have work to do" Frank replied as he walk between them.

"Hai captain" They both shouted

"Now our target is the Red Dragon, I heard he is the richest man on the island" Frank said "Joe you job is to take him out from long range on the tallest building while we sneak into the house with the distraction.

With Joe

Joe transforms his right hand into an **M-29 Incisor Sniper Rifle** as he took aim as the red dragon was talking to his people when suddenly smoke appeared around his target.

"What the hell?" Joe "Somebody has betrayed us Frank" as he talked into the snail.

"I know I see the smoke too but we have come too far to turn back now" Frank replied as continued his mission.

"Whatever you say captain" Joe replied as he took aim. "Fool their a reason I'm the best marksman in the world " **Swift Bullet**" as a bullet came out at high speed hitting his target 270 feet away straight through the smoke in 1mircosecoond.

The target 1ms earlier

"A…" His head blew off and bullet 5 other people. The people saw what had happened, they started to scream and run as this was going Frank and the rest of his pirate was in the house robbing it.

10 minutes later

They came out the back door instead of the front like they previously plan only to be surrounded by Navy and their leader Smoker he is a muscular white-haired man, smoking two cigars at once. He was wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he was open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket the kanji for "justice" (正義 _Seigi_**?**) written on the back of it. He was also wearing a brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

"Frank I been waiting for you" Smoker said

"Who are you and how did know of our plan?" Frank asked as he pulls out his sword

"Wouldn't .like to know" Smoker replied only to see Frank behind him and slash appeared on his chest and dead Navy soldier on the ground behind.

"He's fast if it was for my DF power I would be dead already" Smoker as he laughs "You attack wouldn't work on me"

"So the rumours were through I should have listen to Joe when suddenly he deflected a gun shoot and jump away.

"**White Out**" Smoker shouted as smoke covered the whole place.

"Cough, Cough" Frank he couldn't breathe then he heard steps behind as he turn on his snail.

**With Joe**

"What the hell his taken Frank and 14-K so long" an anger Joe shouted when his snail came on

"How the might have fall" a familiar voice said

"14-K you the teme that betray us Cough" Frank replied as Joe was speechless he could believe 14-K would betray them.

"Why did you do it?" Frank asked

"Because of the money of Course and with you death the Death Pirate will be under my control" 14-K replied with a laugh.

"Yeah right, the next leader will be Joe" Frank replied "why would the navy allow you escape?"

"Because they only want you and Joe" 14-K replied then he saw the communication snail. "You teme you had it on all along"

Frank laugh "you may have caught me but Joe should be gone by now" then 14-K steps on his face and destroy the communication snail.

"14-K I will kill you" Joe shouted as he jumped off the roof and head for the ship with tears in his eyes.

**2 years later**

Joe was going back to the island where is captain had died as he approch the island he was surrounded by Navy ships.

"Machine Gun Joe surround, you have nowhere else to go" a familiar voiced Joe turn around to see the man he had been hunted the last 2 years.

"14-K why don't come down here and make me" Joe replied as 14-K jumped aboard his ship.

"Big words little man" 14-K said as he attack Joe who dodges his attack and a uppercut to his face sends him flying to the mast suddenly he heard **White Out** as smoke appeared and he begun to cough and he could see anything.

Suddenly he dodges a gunshot only to receive two in his shoulder as he fell to the ground as 14-K stood over him.

"Now died" 14-K shouted as a gun shoot was heard. The smoke cleared to see a **Kalashnikov** in 14-K's mouth and his brain was all over the ground.

"**White Launcher"** Joe heard as he was hit across his face which sends him crashing to the rooms.

"If I dead here then I'm taken all of you with me.

"**Scattered Bullets**" Joe replied as Bullets started coming out of his entire body killing Navy after Navy.

"**Smoke punch**" Smoker shouted as the punch sends him crashing into the ship's lower deck.

"Destroy the ship" Smoker shouted as all the ships fired and destroy the ship.

Flashback End

Joe got up as his right hand turn into a **derringer**.

"Please work" Joe **"Piecing Bullet**" the bullet came out of the gun at smoker who laughed.

"You real are a foo..." he did get to finish as the bullet pierces his shoulder as he scream out in pain.

"Shit I can still only fire 1 per hour and still can't control it direction" Joe as he walk toward smoker and took up his Jutte that had fell to the ground and started beating Smoker out of it when he dodges a sword.

"Are you alright Smoker-sama?" she asked then she saw his shoulder "Bullet can't hurt him but this one did"

"I'm fine Tashig" smoker replied as Guns on Joe's hands

"**Double Release**" Joe shouted as his attack was block but two massive men the Pacifistas.

**Deep under the sea**

A ship with G-UNIT was under the Navy bay a man about 5'10 has Black hair Brown eyes and was wearing a Red Head Band around his head, a red cloak and sword behind his back looks out the window and sighs.

"That the last time I voluntary for a mission that Naruto gives out before hearing what it is about" He shouted "Now I have to sit here and wait for a signal that may never come" as he slam his hands on the control panel.

"I the King of Hearts, I don't wait for an invitation" he shouted

**With Naruto**

Naruto shifted his feet as the balls of Magma came at him and quickly dodges leaving them to crash into the ground, and melt the ground.

"Is that all you have" Naruto shouted as he vanishes, before Akainu could react, Naruto was in front of him, punching forward. "**Maximum Force"** Naruto shouted as his fist slammed into Akainu's stomach as blood spat out of the man's mouth before he send crashing in a few Navy soldiers.

"That was easy" Naruto said as he look around the battle field when Akainu attack again at high speed but Naruto saw it and dodges the first punch but the second caught in jaw that sends him crashing into the ground as Akainu attack again.

"**Magma Fist"** as the huge Fist came crashing down on Naruto as Akainu started to laugh until Naruto came flying out without a burn mark on him.

"That god for the force" Naruto

"There's no way you could be unarmed from that punch, it is one of my strongest attack!" Akainu said as Naruto landed a few feet in front of him.

"Is he invincible?" A Pirate asked.

"There is no way the Living Force avoids that attack!" A Navy shouted.

"How strong are you Naruto" Whitebeard

Battle Field

"**Magma Bullet!**" As hundreds of magma bullet came flying at Naruto. Naruto only looked at it with a smile on his face as the balls when in different direction.

"I thought I told you that those attacks don't work on m." only to receive a punch form Akainu which send a few feet away as Naruto regain his balance as Akainu charge at him again only this time Naruto dodges his attack and a punch to Akainu stomach.

"COUGH" and another to the face sends him crashing into the ground as Naruto jumps into the air.

"**Force Palm**" as Akainu got up and escapes as the attack left a hand print in the ground.

With Mei

Mei was send crashing into the ground hard forming a crater in the Ice and Aokiji legs down on her as she rolled out of the way.

"**Nova Dragon****"** A dragon like head shoots out her mouth at fast speeds towards Aokiji, only for Aokiji to jump out of the way.

"Your attacks are getting slower Mei" Aokiji said as Mei attacks him as they engage in hand to hand combat before Mei was send flying by a uppercut from Aokiji.

"Cough" Mei as she spit out blood "I will beat you"

"**Nova Beam" **

"**Ice Beam"** The two attack collide and pushing against each trying to push it back to its owner

"Shit I'm losing" Mei "I need to do something" as the Ice Beam was pushing back her attack towards her and there was nothing she could do.

"Time to finish this" Aokiji as he pours more power into his attack as his push back Mei's attack right back at her freezing her in a block of Ice.

With Konan

"Mei" Konan shouted as she the block of Ice knows as Mei.

"Never take your eyes off the opponent" Konan heard from behind her as a kick of light speed sends her crashing into the ice.

"Cough" Konan cough up blood as she tries to get up when a light beam shoot through her shoulder and blew up beneath her sending up into the hair as Kizaru attack her with a light sword but she dodges it by turning her body in to papers and scattered all over the place'

"**Paper Shurikens"** as her body was forming back Thousands upon thousands of paper shuriken rained down on Kizaru who just stood there as the Shurikens and killing the people behind him. Kizaru turn around after he heard the screaming, he saw that a lot of his precious Navy soldiers were behind and they were dead.

"Serves you right if I can't get near you then those fools will suffer" Konan as she was breathing hard when he appeared behind and a kick sends her crashing into the ground.

"I have to do it at the right moment" Konan.

"**Light Canon**" the attack hit her as she crashes in the ground causing the place shake.

With Hinata

"Konan, Mei" Hinata shouted as the two Pacifistas attacks her as she scream out in pain.

With Ryo

"Hinata" he shouted as Hawk pushes back Ryo's sword as Ryo loses his balance.

"**World ultimate slash**" as a purple slash hit ryo cross his chest as he screams out, the attack sends him crashing into the Ice hill.

With Mira

"Hinata, Ryo" Mirajane shouted suddenly spider-like arms attaches its self to both her hands and legs as a Pacifista attacks her.

With Kurumu

"Mira" Rumu shouted when a giant hands came crashing down on her.

With Joe

"Mira, Kurumu" Joe shouted as he runs towards them when**Chokkaku Senko: Bone Soir** (Right Angle Flash: Bone Sky Division"): as a blue right angle cut in the shape a rectangular hit him.

The ship

An old frail and thin man, his back was hunched and he was dressed in green royal clothes awoken to find the place empty.

"That teme Naruto left me again" the man shouted as he took a bite Jemmonite as he heads toward the control room.

With Naruto

Naruto dodges a punch from Akainu only to deliver one of his own but Akainu caught it then head-butted him as he draw back Naruto again a deliver a knee to his stomach as he still held on to Naruto's hand.

"You should have stayed dead" Akainu shoute as he when to hit Naruto with a Magma punch this time Naruto caught hit.

"You talk too much" Naruto replied as deliver a punch to Akainu stomach as he cough up blood and then another to the face the sends him sailing across the ice.

Naruto jumps into the air to finish off Akainu when he froze. "There is a great disturbance in the Force" as he turns his attention to the battle field where he saw all his crew members on the ground. Mei was frozen, he couldn't fine Konan, the only thing he saw was a paper going into the Ice, Two Pacifista walking towards Hinata, a Vice Admiral was also walking towards Mira and Joe, Kurumu was pin down by a giant hand and Ryo was covered in Ice as the Ice hill fell on him as Hawk- eye walk towards him.

"I have to help them**"** Naruto said when he was hit.

"**LIGHT CANON**" the attack hit Naruto in his back and sends he flying over the Bay wall and over the sea as he tries to shake out the cobwebs when he hit again.

"**ICE AGE**" as the attack froze him in a block of Ice as he falls into the sea.

AND CUT

**Power Levels**

**Rookie**

**Captain**

**Vice-Admiral**

**War Lord**

**Above War Lord**

**Admiral/Whitebeard's Commander 1 and 2**

**Yonkou**

**Pirate Profile**

The succumb Kurumu

DF: Succumb Fruit (Magical Zoan super Rare)

Height: (5'6)

Age: 25

Bounty: 200,000,000 before is supportive death

**Haki**

Busoshoku Haki

**Hand to hand combat**

**Power Level** 4

Ability she has the ability to transform into a Succumb hybrid that so far has two levels

**Level 1 Ku Normal Transformation**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Allure**

**Illusions**

**Level 2 Rumu (Check Profile to see this level) - this is when she lets her inner self take control of her body**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Enhance ****Superhuman Strength**

**Enhance ****Allure**

**Enhance Illusions**

Name: Machine Gun Joe

DF: The Gun Gun Fruit

Height: (6)

Age: 29

Bounty: 190,000,000 before is supportive death

**Haki**

Busoshoku Haki

**Hand to hand combat**

**N/A**

**Ability the best marksman in the world he is able to shoot off the wings off a mosquito with killing. Any part of his body can transform into a gun.**

**Power Level** 3.5

Check out my profile to see them

**Kalashnikov **a type of gun that can fire a lot of bullets very quickly

**Derringer **a small hand gun


	5. Chapter 5 Force Fire

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda**__**and all the people that help him**_** BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people that help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashima and all the people that help him**_** or Star Wars or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything. I only own Nova Fruit. **_

**Naruto the Living Force**

**Review Corner**

Guest 5/26/13

Jay3000: they are not weak they only got distracted like how the whitebeard commander did

Alex2909

Jay3000: I will put up a poll to see if to see if more want to know about her past

jackseaweedjackson

Jay3000: tell me what is confessing you and I will try and explain it to you.

someone 5/5/13 . chapter 4

Jay3000: I will try, I just wanted people to see the reason why Naruto crews hate their enemy.

Guest 5/2/13 . chapter 4

Jay3000: thanks

denito

Jay3000: read my authors note in chapter 4

LimaSCP

Jay3000: Thank and I know. Read my author's notes in chapter 4

sabery 5/2/13 . chapter 4

Jay3000: no someone else.

Lightningblade49

Jay3000: I know but can't happen even to the strongest person.

Ultimate-Zelda-fan

Jay3000: Did know about that Fruit when I was creating mine

Markus-Antonius

Jay3000: I aim to please and yes I will.

seeker of true anime fan fic

Jay3000: you are the only one to figure out my clue but you have to wait and find out.

karthik9

Jay3000: Thanks and here it is

End

Chapter 5 Force Fire

Last time on TLF

_Naruto jumps into the air to finish off Akainu when he froze. "__There is a great disturbance in the Force" as he turns his attention to the battle field where he saw all his crew members on the ground.__ Mei was frozen, he couldn't fine Konan, the only thing he saw was a paper going into the Ice, Two Pacifista walking towards Hinata, a Vice Admiral was also walking towards Mira and Joe, Kurumu was pin down by a giant hand and Ryo was covered in Ice as the Ice hill fell on him as Hawk- eye walk towards him. _

"_I have to help them__**"**__ Naruto said when he was hit._

"_**LIGHT CANON**__" the attack hit Naruto in his back and sends he flying over the Bay wall and over the sea as he tries to shake out the cobwebs when he hit again._

"_**ICE AGE**__" as the attack froze him in a block of Ice as he falls into the sea._

NOW

As Naruto fell into the water

"So this is how I die" Naruto as he sinks when something hit him

**Above the water**

"NARUTO" The pirates shouted as they saw what happen to him

**With Ace**

"Naruto" Ace started to cry he was going to lose his best friend again

"That one threat down now for the next" Sengoku said as he orders his men to retrieve the down pirates.

**With Whitebeard**

"Brat" Whitebeard when he saw Marco transforming.

"Stop Marco" Whitebeard said as Marco stopped.

"But pops…."

"The brat can handle himself; his crew is the one I'm worried about" Whitebeard said as he looked at battle field again "I want you and the others to protect them"

"Hai pops" Marco replied as he flies away

**With Mei**

Aokiji was walking towards Mei.

"I won't let you hurt her" Hancock shouted charges at Aokiji when a massive figure appeared in front of Aokiji.

"Diamond Jozu" Aokiji said as an Ice sword form in his hands

"Aokiji" Jozu as his body turn into Diamond then they charged at each other.

Hancock stood there as she watched them fight when she saw the blue hair in the hands of a _Pacifista._

"She looks like her" Hancock "But it can't be she never had any daughter, but she told me she couldn't remember her past so it could be her daughter I have to save her" as she charges at the Pacifistas

**With Ryo**

Hawk-eye charges at Ryo only to dodge an attack from Vista.

"Vista what is the meaning of this?" Hawk-eye asked

"Pops want him alive" Vista replied as he attacks Hawk-eye again.

**With Kurumu**

The Giant was about to stomp her when he was hit in the stomach.

"**Fisherwomen Karate: 5000 Shark thrust**" which sends the giant flying as two more Giant arrive.

"Bring it on I wouldn't let you touch her" the Fisherwomen replied.

"Die bitch" as one of the giant attack her but she stopped it and about to make her move when the other slams her into the ground then the other jumps into the air.

"**Death from above**" he shouted as he came down.

"**Fisherman Karate: The Hungry Shark**" was heard as the attack hit the giant a hole appeared in the giant chest.

"Are you alright Ayame" said Jimbei as he looks at the other giant.

"I fine father" Ayame replied

**With Joe**

Vice admiral Doberman was walking towards a down Joe when a yellow hair man appeared before him.

"Thunder Lord" Doberman said

"Doberman" Thunder Lord replied as lighting started cracking on his sword as he attack Doberman.

With Mirajane

"Sooooo thatttttt theeee Demonnnnnn Miraaaaaaaaaaa" Kizaru said in a lazy voice as his right foot started to glow when another foot hit his and redirect the attack into the sky.

"Marcoooooooooooooo" Kizaru as he looks into the eye of his attacker.

"I can't let you kill her Kizaru" Marco replied as he transform and attack Kizaru who dodges it.

"Light Sword" Kizaru said and appeared behind Marco and ready cut Marco in half but Marco dodges it and deliver a kick to the face that sends Kizaru flying.

**With Naruto**

Flashback

_A 14 years old Naruto was call on the deck._

"_Naruto-kun you are Listen to me" Kushina said but got no answer "Naruto-kun" she called again still no answer. She looks around and saw a topless Tsunade sun bath on the deck and Naruto eyes was on her, a tick mark appeared on her forehead._

"_Tsunade you big tits bitch stop distracting my son" Kushina shouted as Tsunade got up and ran into her cabin as Naruto was knock out of his trance. _

"_Now where was I, oh Naruto you will be getting a new sensei" Kushina said_

"_But I don't want any more the girls can teach me anything I want to know" Naruto replied_

"_They can't teacher you what your new sensei can" Kushina said_

"_And what is that?" Naruto asked_

"_You will find out once he is here" Kushina replied_

"_What is his name?" Naruto asked_

"_Yoda the former leader of the Jedi Pirates" Kushina replied_

"_You mean that ugly fossil" Naruto replied_

"_When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good, you will not, hmmm?" said Yoda from behind a now scared Naruto._

"_When did you reach here" Naruto shuttered_

"_Yoda it nice to see you again" Kushina said_

"_You too" Yoda replied_

"_What can this shrimp teach me" Naruto replied _

_"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is." Yoda said suddenly Naruto was send fly into Tsunade cabin and into Tsunade who had just come out of the shower; Naruto came flying with a huge nose bleed._

"_Naruto quit playing around Yoda is waiting for you" Kushina shouted as Naruto got up and apologize to Master Yoda._

"_Come young Padawan" Yoda replied as he and Naruto float away._

_**Yoda temple**_

"_What will you teach me master?" Naruto asked_

_"Secret, shall I tell you? Grand Master of Jedi Order am I. won this job in a raffle I did, think you?" Yoda said_

"_What?' Naruto shouted __"Why does he have to talk like that"_

_**3 year later**_

_"__Master Yoda, what is it?__" Naruto asked  
"__A disturbance in the Force. Intruders there will be, in this Temple.__" Yoda replied as they ran out the door and observe the enemy strategies for a few minutes._

_"__Strange is the enemy's strategy.__" Naruto replied  
"__A massive invasion but no attempt to take the temple.__" Yoda replied  
"__Unless an elaborate distraction.__" Naruto said  
"__To hide their primary objective.__" Yoda replied_

"_The scroll" Naruto replied_

"_I know, have read the scroll?" Yoda asked_

"_Yes I have but I don't understand it" Naruto replied_

"_The force will help you in time" Yoda said_

"_But I don't have the power of the Force Fruit you do" Naruto replied _

"_We must split up I will go and destroy the forbidden scroll, while you get out of here" Yoda replied Ignoring his question._

"_No I won't leave" Naruto when Yoda wave his hands in front of him._

"_Sleep" and darkness took him_

_20 minutes later_

_Naruto wake up to a laughter "ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA" as Naruto got up and hide as the man pass._

"_Master Yoda" Naruto said he felt that something was wrong_

_**In the vault**_

_Naruto saw Yoda on the ground and rush out to him with tears in his eyes._

"_Are you alright master Yoda?" Naruto asked_

"_Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things…the way of the Force._" A weak Yoda said

"No I get a doctor" Naruto replied

"_Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is." Yoda replied_

"_But…"_

"_Be safe your Jedi Master the Force is with you" Yoda said as he died and dissipated._

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto shouted as his power destroyed the temple_

_Flash back end_

"I couldn't save you master because I wasn't strong enough to fight with you but I will save my friends, I am stronger now." Naruto said as his eyes open, he look around to see he was in the block of Ice.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

10 minutes eariler

"STOP IT!" Luffy shouted was heard throughout the fort that renders the executioners (and some weak-willed individuals unconscious.

"That brat has it too" Fleet Admiral Sengoku as his eyes darken in shock

"It's the Haōshoku (King's Disposition) Haki" said a Flabbergasted Pirate

"You've got to be kidding me..." Aokiji said

"Little snot nose brat" Whitebeard as blood coming out of his mouth.

As everyone tries to recover from Luffy's massive burst of Haki,

"Ace's Little brother" said a pirate as he held up another pirate.

"He did it" Said a bleeding Marco

"It seem that just now" Akainu saidwith a dark expression on his face "He used it unconsciously"

"What fearsome power he has inside of him" Kizaru said as Hawk-eye looked on with an emotionless face.

"I knew you had it too" Grap said

"You too" Ace said as he looks on.

"Weaklings stay back he isn't an original rookie" shouted a Navy soldier.

"We can't let him live" Doberman shouted as he push off thunder lord

"where did you get that power from?" a shocked Ivankov asked as he fight off the navy soldier

"Huh what power" Luffy replied with a question Mark over his head as he delivers a flying kick to a navy soldier.

"Never mind" Ivankov said as Luffy sets his sights on rescuing Ace.

"He doesn't realize it as yet, but no wonder he attracts people" Ivankov "the blood to fight what never been seen"

"DRAGON"

**WITH Whitebeard**

"Go after whitebeard first"

"He's a monster, don't take him lightly"

"Don't whatever you can to take him down"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Whitebeard laugh as he swung his spear and the navy soldiers was send flying in different direction.

"USE ALL YOU GOT TO BACK UP STRAWHAT" Whitebeard shouted as he thinks to himself that he wants Luffy to show him just what will come at the end of the Great Age of Pirates.

**With Luffy**

Luffy was about to be attacked when Whitebeard's allies jump in and protect him.

"Go straw-hat we will take care of them" one of them shouted

"Straw-boy Whitebeard is testing you" Ivankov said

"I don't care what whitebeard thinks, I only want to save Ace" Luffy replied when Mihawk appears in front of him and attack him when Mr. 1 blocks the attack.

"Aw what are you" Luffy shouted

"I was order to protect you and that the navy is our enemy" Mr. 1 replied.

"You are Das Bones" Mihawk said as Mr.1 attacks Mihawk but Mihawk was too fast for him and put him down with a strike across his chest then he when to attack Luffy again when Crocodile block Mihawk sword with his hook hand.

"Crocodile" Mihawk said

"Now..! Watch out before you get stepped on like a bug, Hawk-eyes" Crocodile replied.

**With Hancock**

"Why are you protecting her, you are a warlord for god sake" Sentomaru yells at Hancock who has a smile on her face

"Huh you say something" Hancock replies as Sentomaru face fault.

"Damn it, I'm even quoting him now" Hancock said as she looks toward the sea "Please be alright Naruto-kun"

**With Luffy**

"I need you power" Ivankov said as none other than Inazuma appeared with a glass in his hand out of Ivankov's hair.

"A simple task Iva-san" Inazuma said

'Are you fully recovered?" Ivankov asked.

"Have no worry" Inazuma replied still within Ivankov's hair.

**With Whitebeard**

Whitebeard was surround by Navy soldier who attack him as he crack the air the navy was send flying away when suddenly he heard battle behind then he look around.

**Back with Luffy **

Inazuma leaps out of Ivankov's hair and, cutting up the ground around him, makes a bridge that leads to the execution platform.

"Huh what the heck was that?" asked a shock navy soldier.

"KANI-CHAN" Luffy shouted

"That's..." said a pirate

"**The Revolutionary army's Inazuma"**

"Go forth Luffy-kun" Inazuma shouted as Luffy ran by him.

"Yeah thank" Luffy replied as he runs up the bridge.

"Ace I'm here" Luffy shouted at Ace who had a shock look on his face.

"We wouldn't let you save him" shouted the Navy soldiers as they fired their Bazooka at him but Whitebeard and his forces destroying the bombs as Luffy continue to run towards Ace.

"Go straw hat" Vista shouted

"I won't let you" Kizaru said as he prepares to attack Luffy when Whitebeard cuts him in half stopping Kizaru as he rolls to the ground.

"Whitebeard" Kizaru hisses.

"Just sit back and watch" Whitebeard said with a smile on his face.

Whitebeard's allies, as well as Buggy and his crew, watch Luffy get closer and closer to Ace;

Suddenly Garp leaps through the bridge from below, landing between Luffy and Ace shocking both of them, as the ground cracked with his impact.

"Pops move aside" Luffy shouted

"I won't move! Luffy! I am a vice admiral of the marine Headquarters." Grap roared

"Garp the Hero" shouted the Navy soldiers.

"The bridge is falling!" Inazuma shouted

"Do something already Straw boy!" Ivan shouted

"Luffy turn back I don't want to hurt you" Garp pleaded

"Not until I save Ace" Luffy shouted

"Since long before you were ever born" Grap shouted as the bridge continue to crumble "I have been fighting Pirates so what make you think you can beat me Straw Hat Luffy"

"Stay out of the way gramps I won't fight you" Luffy shouted

"If you can't do it then Ace will die" Grap fired back as he prepares to attack.

"Luffy because of the path you choose I now consider you my enemy" Garp shouted as he launches a punch at Luffy as everybody looked on in shock.

"Gear second" Luffy shouted as steam start to come out of his body "Jet Bazooka" as he attacks his grandfather as Ace screams out Luffy's name as Luffy and Garp's attacks each other.

As the two attacks were about to meet Garp started to remember the good times with his grandson and wasn't constraining on the battle but Luffy was he evaded Garp's punch and connects with his own Gear Second punch, sending the vice admiral crashing onto the ground below, much to the shock of the other vice admirals.

"Garp you fool" Sengoku

"Vice Admiral Grap" the Navy soldier shouted as Kizaru attack a distracted Whitebeard.

Luffy lands on the scaffold.

"I have the key hold on Ha" Luffy said as Ace looks on with a shock look on his face.

"Luffy you...!" Ace replied

"Look Admiral Sengoku his transforming" shouted a Pirate

"I have never seen it before" another Pirate said

Luffy was about to use the key he received from Hancock to release Ace from his shackles not releasing the Buddha-like entity behind him.

"**Do you think I let you both of you escape here alive**" Buddhaku said then Kizaru shoots the key with a laser from below, breaking it, before Luffy can unlock the shackles.

"AAAHH the key" Luffy shouted

"**Now I'm executed both of you with my hands**" Buddhaku shouted as he prepares to attack them when

BOOM

The water shoot into the air and started spinning like a tornado as every stopped what they were doing and look at it.

"I knew you were alive, Brat" Whitebeard as he holds his bleeding chest. Suddenly the water started creating a path to the bay (Picture Noah parting the red sea) at great speed and blowing away everything it hit as it heads towards the scaffold and before anybody could act Buddhaku was hit by a **Force Punch** as it sends him flying of the scaffold.

"Living Force" Akainu shouted as the Name shock the Navy and pirates

"I thought he was dead" SHOUTED a navy soldier

"He got hit by two of the most powerful attacks in the world" Shouted a pirate

"His he invincible" Shouted vice-admiral Doberman.

"How did he survive we saw him fell in water?" Shouted a navy solider

"Ace I'm coming" Naruto shouted as the water still spinning around him as he started to run towards the Bay.

"What power?" Doberman said with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah to able to split the sea like that" Thunder lord said.

"Is power reminds me of pops" Marco said

"Thank God you are a live Naruto-kun" Tashigi, Sandy, Hina and Hancock said as they wipe the tears form their eyes.

**With Luffy**

Suddenly, one of the unconscious executioners wakes up.

"I fainted all of a sudden"

"3 what are you doing here?" Luffy shouted as the Navy prepared to fire at them.

"Fire" shouted the Navy

"3 protect Ace" Luffy shouted

"Wax Ball" Mr.3 shouted

Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fūsen (Gigantic Rubber Balloon) to deflect some of the cannon ball but not all of them as it hit the scaffold and blow it up.

"We are falling" Luffy shouted.

"I wish I could use my power" Ace shouted

"I can help with that" Mr.3 said as he forms a key out of wax and gives it to Luffy to free Ace.

"Fire again" A navy soldier shouted.

The blasts collide with them just as Ace turns into intangible flames to protect Luffy and Mr. 3.

All of Whitebeard's allies cheer on Luffy and Ace for their efforts, while the Impel Down escapees stand amazed at Luffy's feats up to that point.

Suddenly Navy and pirates was send flying as everybody turn their attention towards the bay to see that Naruto had final reach land.

"Ace stay where you are I'm coming" Naruto replied

"Get him" the Navy shouted as they ran towards him when someone crash beside him as the smoke clear it reveal an old frail and thin man, his back was hunched and he was dressed in green royal clothes about 70 are so with a walking stick he look like he could barely move.

"Another pirate you guys get the living Force I get the old man" shouted a captain

"Hell no we want the old man" the soldiers shouted

"Fine we'll take the old man out first" The captain replied as they attack the old man but the Navy quickly realized their mistake when the old man threw off his robes and flexed his muscles, revealing himself to be a powerful and muscular

"Wrong choice" the old man said

"It's the **Earth King Bumi**" Shouted the soldiers as Bumi's body turns into earth and crush them.

"Captain let me deal with those fools" Bumi replied as Naruto ran towards Ace.

It wasn't long at all before he sensed that something was wrong. In fact, it wasn't long at all, before the massive fist of molten magma came hurtling through the sky, ready to grant him eternal rest when it was destroyed by Whitebeard.

"Magma brat you fight is with me" Whitebeard said as Akainu attack him.

Suddenly

**"Yasakani no Magatama." **he drawled lazily. As light beams rain down on Naruto who put up his hands and the light bean bounces off.

"Living Force I can't let you pass" Kizaru said

"Like you can stop me" Naruto replied

Both fighters vanished from everyone's sights only reappearing when they either hit each other or dodged, every now and again craters would form on the floor, small craters but hell, their making craters by punching each other, that's saying something.

Suddenly Naruto was send flying into the ground as Kizaru land on the ground. A few seconds later Naruto picks off the ground.

"I got to hand it to you Kizaru, you really are faster than me and that your only advantage" Naruto replied

"But that Advantage is gone crossing his arms in an X formation as the ground started to shake at the ice started to float (Goku going into super sayian)

"Force Burst" Naruto said

Before Kizaru could react he was soaring through the air as Naruto was up there waiting for him as another kick sends into the bay wall.

"You ready are Scare Living force" Kizaru said as he appeared in front of Naruto

"**Hachimon Light: Kai!"**

_Across the face_ _and then one to the stomach_

Naruto lifts his arm to block a kick to his face that almost broken his arm then he dodges one to his stomach.

Kizaru vanishes again as Naruto try to keep up with him when a punch to face sends into a building.

"Time to Die" Kizaru said as he charges at Naruto when he froze.

"I can't move" Kizaru said as Naruto got up with his eyes glowing red.

"I see it can work on light too" Naruto said

"What can work on light?" Kizaru asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Naruto replied as he started moving his hand as Kizaru body move along with it as Naruto slam him into the ground.

"Fool I feel nothing" Kizaru replied

"Maybe this will hurt" Naruto said as he raises his hands and Kizaru was in the air then Naruto closes his hands as Kizaru scream out in pain as his body explodes.

"That will keep you occupied until I reach Ace." Naruto replied as he ran towards Ace.

**With Ace**

"**Fire Fist** has been free" Shouted the Navy

"Don't get careless Luffy" Ace said

"Hai" Luffy replied as the Pirates Cheered on.

"Can you fight Luffy?" Ace asked as fire appeared around him.

"Of course" Luffy replied as he gets into is fighting pose

"Don't think you are safe yet" a Navy shouted

"This where you die" said another Navy as they fire at them.

Luffy stop the bullet with his rubber body while Ace's fire stop the ones coming at him then they fire it back at the Navy soldiers.

"**Fire Fist**" Ace shouted as he burn up the Navy soldier and Luffy kicks the crap out of them.

"Clear a path for them to escape" the short Pirate shouted

Whitebeard's forces try to create a path for Luffy and Ace, while the Marines continue to attempt to execute the two.

"Give Fire fist and Straw Hat the death penalty" shouted the Navy soldiers

"You really have gotten stronger Luffy" Ace said

"Just you wait I'll be stronger than you" Luffy replied

"Ice Block" was heard Aokiji had fired a mass of ice at them,

"Let me protect you Luffy" Ace said as fire appeared on his body "Now get back"

"**Fire Tower"**

"**Pheasant Peak"** as the two attacks Cancel out each other.

"Ace you cannot escape m…." a kick across the face sends him flying into Navy soldier.

"Naruto what took you so long?" Ace asked with a smile on his face.

"Had to squish old Firefly" Naruto said as they both started to laugh.

"How could I let this happen" Sengoku grumbles as he recovers from Naruto's attack

"Fufu why don't we let them go, with the Teme here we don't stand a chance" Doflamingo suggested

"Don't be stupid justice will prevail" Vice Admiral Momonga fire back.

With Naruto

They completely surrounded by Navy soldier as more was coming.

"Ace let remind them why they fear us" Naruto said

"Let's do it" Ace replied.

"Straw what ever stand back and let the big boys play" Naruto said

"Hey I don't take orders from you" Luffy shouted

"Just do it Luffy" Ace said

"But" Luffy said

"No buts just do it" Ace said

"Fine" Luffy replied as a fire tornado appeared around Ace and Ice began to lift off the ground around Naruto...

"Oh shit they are going to use that" was in the mines of all the important Pirates and Navy soldiers that knew the attack.

"**Force Fire**" they both shouted as the Navies was send flying back with fire burning them all over their bodies no one that was hit survive the attack.

Seeing this, the Navies started BACK PUDDLING.

"No need to fear them I will kill them personally" Akainu said but inside his mine he had shit himself because he knew that the **Force Fire** was stronger than his Magma attacks and he had the scars to prove that.

Suddenly Whitebeard's extra ship comes ploughing through Marineford, being driven by Squard.

"Pops leave this to me I will stall them while you escape' Squard shouted

"I should killed that guy" Naruto said

"Squard you fool" Marco shouted as his fellow Pirate tries to unlock the Seastone cuffs around him. As the ship pulls closer into the city, it screeches to a halt, as Whitebeard stops it with one hand.

"Pop" Squard shouted

"Do you know how disobedient it is for a child to die before his father" Whitebeard said "DON'T YOU GET IT SQUARDO"

"But Pops you are injure…."

"Don't be full of yourself that little stab of yours didn't shake my life one bit" Whitebeard said as he looks at Squard with a glare "Everybody have their own life span"

"Pops there is no more reason for us to be here." A pirate said.

"What I'll about to tell you now is my final Order as your captain" Edward Newgate said

"Pops don't say such a thing" Shouted a Pirate.

"Pop" Ace shouted

"Stupid old Man" Naruto said

"THIS IS WHERE YOU AND I SPLIT UP" Edward shouted "STAY ALIVE AND RETURN TO THE NEW WORLD AND FINE ONE PIECE"

"Old man you are planning on dying" the pirates shouted

"I am remnant my era" Edwards said "There is no ship out there that can carry me to the new world"

No pops" shouted Ace

"Go on you teme" Edward as he started Reminiscing, the crew of his past ask Whitebeard what he wants if he does not desire treasure, "It has been a hell of a journey"

"Whitebeard" Sengoku shouted as he gritted his teeth.

"Why don't we settle things Marine" Edward said as he delivers an enormous quake into the city of Marineford that split the place in half.

"Did you not hear, it is a captain order" as his anger rises as he looks at Naruto "Go now"

"Huh you say something" Naruto said as Edward glare at him.

"This isn't a joking Matter Naruto get out of her now" Edward shouted at Naruto.

"Shut up old man, I'M NOT APART OF YOU CREW" Naruto said as he glare back at Edward.

"You ri…." Suddenly Naruto receives a trimmer punch to the stomach that sends him flying over the giant hole.

"Naruto" was shouted when Hancock caught him.

"Cough Cough pops you teme" Naruto said as he tries to stand but he was having a hard time.

"Damn he protect himself with the force" Whitebeard "You have real become more power than I thought only an Admiral or high could have predicted that punch and protect themselves against it" as he watch Naruto trying to stand on his feet with Hancock supporting as Hina, Tashigi and Sandy came over to check on him.

"Damn you Naruto I didn't want you to see what I'm about to do" Edward as he look at Naruto "that's one of the reason I attacked you but you are still stand after being hit by my most powerful attack"

"Bring whitebeard down" shouted a Navy soldier as they fire at him.

"Continue firing he's almost dead" shouted another Navy soldier

"Hurry up follow Pops word" shouted a pirate as they tried to escape.

"Ace" Luffy shouted but Ace was listening he was focus on Whitebeard.

"Naruto-kun we have to get away from here" Hancock said

"No I won't or that old fool will get himself killed" Naruto replied

"But Naruto-kun you are in no shape to fight" Tashigi replied

"I'm fine I just need a minute" Naruto said as he tried to stand but he falls again.

"That it I'm getting you out of here" Sandy said as he was about to wrap her giant hand around him she stop when she saw the looked in Naruto eyes as he glare at her

"Fine" Sandy replied as she steps back.

"How do you plan to save him if you can't even move?" Hancock asked

"Where is Mira or the others?" Naruto asked

"They are over there, they are being guard by Jimbei and the Fisherwoman" Hina replied

"Ayame-chan decided to revel herself" Naruto said as he looked at her "Tell her to look in Mira pouch and take out the PILL"

"Hai" they replied as Tashigi when over to them.

"Didn't those women hated him and tried to kill him at the beginning of the war" said a shock pirate.

"Yeah" Replied another pirate

"I wonder if he will teach me his ways" Said another Pirate.

"Commander Jozu" shouted a pirate who was frozen

"Is he still alive?" Asked another pirate

**With Luffy**

"Straw Boy what are you still doing here" Ivan shouted

"Ace" Luffy shouted as Ivan look towards Ace who wasn't moving.

"Ace let get out of here or the old man resolution will be…." Luffy said

"I know and I wouldn't let it waste" Ace replied.

"Get out of here all of you" Whitebeard shouted as he send the Navy flying

With Tashigi

"Stop where you are bitch" Ayame shouted

"I'm not here to attack you" Tashigi replied

"And why should I believe you?" Ayame asked

"Because Naruto asked to retrieve the PILL from Mira for him" Tashigi replied

"Only Naruto and the crew knew of the PILL" Ayame "Fine I believe you" as she retrieve it from Mira's pouch and gave it to Tashigi.

**With Ace**

Am I a good father?" Whitebeard asked Ace

"Of course" Ace shouted with his head on the ground.

Gurararararararararara" Whitebeard laughed

Get out of here you are targets" Vista shouted at them as Ace and Luffy ran

**With Akainu**

"Do they think they can escape" Akainu "those fools"

"**Magma fist**" as his fist destroy the ship.

"Running away the moment when you grabbed Ace" Akainu said "What coward the Whitebeard's pirates are"

"Just like their captain he the biggest coward of them all and a failure of his era" Akainu said

Slide!

"Ace" Luffy shouted when he saw Ace stopped

"Fail-ure" Ace said

Pant!

"Take back what you just said" an angry Ace said

Akainu continues to provoke Ace to turn back by insulting Whitebeard. And it work because an enraged Ace attacks Akainu, but Ace ended up getting burned by Akainu's devil fruit powers.

"You got careless just because we are both logia user" Akainu said "You are just **Fire** while I am **Lava** which burns even **Fire**"

"Ace" Shouted Luffy as he tries to go to Ace's aid but he finally loses his strength and buckles down dropping Ace's Biblicard.

"Die Dragon son" Akainu shouted as he attacks a down Luffy

"Luffy" Ace shouted as he ran towards them.

**With Naruto**

"Luffy"

Naruto Heard the shouting and look around to see what was happen.

"Shit" Naruto shouted when Tashigi arrive.

"Give it to me quickly" Naruto said as Tashigi gave it to him as he swallow it and jump up and fire a **Force Punch** at Akainu but it was too late Ace had already in front of Luffy with Akainu fist through him when Naruto's attack splatter Akainu all over the place.

Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates, the allied pirates, Navy and even Whitebeard were dumbstruck as Ace looks at Luffy.

"Cough" Ace cough out blood.

"Ace" Naruto shouted as he pulled out the sword with M.U on it before he and Whitebeard charge at Akainu but Kizaru stop whitebeard.

"Can't let you do that" Kizaru said big mistake as Whitebeard turn his angry on him.

Sengoku is forced to subdue Garp, because otherwise Garp would attempt to kill Akainu.

Naruto destroy anything that got in his way Building, Navy, Pirates and etc. before he appeared beside a shock Akainu who was reform and about to attack Luffy who had a tormented expression on his face when his scream was heard throughout the Marineford as they saw Akainu Right hand separated from his body and Naruto with a Katana with a red blade which a lot of people recognize and when into shock after seeing the sword.

"It him the Living Force is also the **Devil Favourite Demon**" Sengoku shouted with a shock look on his face.

"The Red Devil's SON" Garp shouted which send another shock wave through the bay and the world Via Buggy Snail.

"The R-E-D D-E-V-I-L SON" A reporter shuttered

"Naruto D Gol is alive Send it around the world" another reported shouted

"So that the sword that is made from Seastone" Tashigi said that shock Hancock and Sandy.

With Naruto

Flashback

_Naruto if you want to make a name for yourself and not because of mine then you can't use that sword again" Kushina said_

"_You are right mom, I would use it again" Naruto replied_

Flashback end

Naruto watch Akainu who still screaming on the ground.

"I wouldn't use this to kill you I'll use my fist" Naruto said as he re sheath his sword.

"You teme" Naruto shouted as he slam his fist into Akainu over and over again as Akainu began to sink.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Naruto shouted as he lift his hands into the air slams it down on the with great force (Hammer Fist)" that shock the place like Whitebeard early attack as the place split and Navy and Pirates fell into it.

"What power" Sengoku said with his jaw to the floor.

Akainu cough up blood out of his mouth as he fell into the ground with his mouth and stump was bleeding. Naruto was about to go after him when.

"Naruto Cough wait" a weak Ace called to him Ace add finish saying his last words, how he will miss everyone, and how glad he was to be accepted by his friends and to have a family.

"What is it Ace" Naruto said when tears began to flow.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could" Ace said

"No I could save you early if I was showing off" Naruto replied

"Stop Cough blaming yourself. I'm not" Ace "Could you do me a favour"

"Anything" Naruto replied as Ace whispered into his ears then Ace was silent then fell over dead as Naruto close his eyes.

"I will protect Luffy for you" Naruto said "Jimbei get Luffy out of here" as he threw Luffy to him.

"Bumi **Earth Cube**" Naruto said as Bumi turns into a wall and covered him.

**With whitebeard**

Whitebeard vanishes from in front of Kizaru and attacks Kizaru from the back without saying a word. Kizaru goes down and his face is covered in blood. Kizaru retaliates with a Light punch that takes out almost half of Whitebeard's face. Whitebeard then punches Kizaru a second time which also causes massive destruction to the Marine HQ itself. Kizaru falls into the crevice created by Whitebeard. The Marineford plaza is split in two by the crevice and the pirates are separated from Whitebeard.

"Shit with those two power there won't be a world left we have to get rid of one or both of them soon" Sengoku said

"There is someone in the shadows" Shouted a Navy soldier

"They found me" said a large man hiding behind a building.

"Who is that?" Asked a Navy soldier

"That's not all, who is that on the scaffold?" shouted another Navy soldier.

"You final Notice us" A voice said

"You scum, how did you make it up there?" an angry Sengoku shouted

"fufufufufufufu this is the best" Doflamingo started laughing like a crazy person "Things are really getting awesome now"

"Son of a bitch" an angry Whitebeard said

"Zehahahahaha" an man laughed "Long time no see I'm I made it in time to see you die old man"

"Teach" Whitebeard said

CUT

LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEW

Next chapter The war End and the Arrival of Kushina and her 12 General

Jay3000: Next up date will be Legendary Bloodline 2 The power of a God

**Gol D Naruto but he goes by the name Uzumaki D Naruto Aka Living Force (Captain)**

**Swords: T.S- A yellow blade that has the ability to grow to any length or width**

**M.U- A red blade that is Made of Seastone**

**M.T- A blade that can produce bright light**

**Navigator****: Hinata Hyuuga aka ****Warrior****Princess**

**Cook: Mei Terumi Aka Kiss of Death **

**First mate: Konan Aka **_**Kami's Angel**_

**Sword man: Ryo of the wild Fire**

**Marks man: Machine Gun Joe**

**Doctor: Mirajane Aka The Demon**

**Hypnotize: Kurumu AKA The Succubus **

**Trainer: Bumi**

**Mechanic:?**

**Dancer: Ayame**


	6. Chapter 6 the War End

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by___Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)___OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_Odaand all the people that help him___BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_and all the people that help him___OR Fairytail which is owned by_Hiro Mashima and all the people that help him___or Star Wars or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything. I only own Nova Fruit._

Naruto the Living Force

Review Corner

Guest 6/30/13 . chapter 5

Jay3000: I know but Naruto wanted to show off his power first before he rescue Ace but he took it too far

Guest 6/30/13 . chapter 5 god of all, Guest 6/21/13 . chapter 5, Guest 6/2/13 . chapter 5, The Three Stoogies Arai kaji and karthik9

Jay3000: thanks and here you are how you like it.

Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki

Jay3000: thank I try

Getsuga Tensou

Jay3000: I'm trying but I can't seem to get any

Guest 6/5/13 . chapter 5

Jay3000: that is what happen but who say they are dead and I will right a lemon soon.

Alex2909

Jay3000: I hope this chapter satisfy you craving

bloodyhound17

Jay3000: I will nobody will stop me

jabbarulez

Jay3000: nobody expect Ayame but I left a clue to Bumi's identity and but nobody pick it up

denito

Jay3000: because they stand for something important to Naruto and if you haven't figure out what they stand for after this chapter is finish then vote Yes on the poll and you will find out.

sabery

Jay3000: By the end of this chapter all your question will be answer (I hope)

NARUTO1 Jay3000: Yes some of her crew but I'm not sure about Kushina so I'll leaving it up to the fans to decided

Guest 6/1/13 . chapter 5

Jay3000: Eu tento o meu melhor para torná-lo maneira tat (I hope I'm saying it right)

wrathchild8

Jay3000: I was going to kill Ace when I started the story but an ideal hit me off the desk and I couldn't ignore it

jackseaweedjackson

Jay3000: I hope you think the same for this chapter

seeker of true anime fan fic

Jay3000: Lol you question will be answered in this chapter

Markus-Antonius

Jay3000: I know I'm that good

DarkerThanB1ack

Jay3000: If you read my first Story you wouldn't have know that I just do kill a main villain like that with making them suffer first

_Chapter 6 The War End_

_Last time LF_

_With whitebeard_

_Whitebeard vanishes from in front of Kizaru and attacks Kizaru from the back without saying a word. Kizaru goes down and his face is covered in blood. Kizaru retaliates with a Light punch that takes out almost half of Whitebeard's face. Whitebeard then punches Kizaru a second time which also causes massive destruction to the Marine HQ itself. Kizaru falls into the crevice created by Whitebeard. The Marineford plaza is split in two by the crevice and the pirates are separated from Whitebeard._

_"Shit with those two powers there won't be a world left we have to get rid of one or both of them soon" Sengoku said_

_"There is someone in the shadows" Shouted a Navy soldier_

_"They found me" said a large man hiding behind a building._

_"Who is that?" Asked a Navy soldier_

_"That's not all, who is that on the scaffold?" shouted another Navy soldier._

_"You final Notice us" A voice said_

_"You scum, how did you make it up there?" an angry Sengoku shouted_

_"Fufufufufufufu this is the best" Doflamingo started laughing like a crazy person "Things are really getting awesome now"_

_"Son of a bitch" an angry Whitebeard said_

_"Zehahahahaha" an man laughed "Long time no see I'm I made it in time to see you die old man"_

_"Teach" Whitebeard said_

Now

"There is no mistaking them they are level 6 death row inmates" a Navy soldier shouted

"What are they doing here" Shouted another Navy soldier.

"There existence was erasing and buried from the world history because of the crimes they committed" shouted a Navy captain

"Ah they found me … they figure out who I am" said the very large man from behind the building.

"It's the colossal Battleship San Juan Wolf" shouted a Navy soldier.

"The corrupt King Abalo Pizarro"

"Crescent Moon Hunter Catalina Devon"

"The Great Drunk Busco Shot"

"Gug, Gug, Gug ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it's alright to kill these guys? Right" Busco asked

"The warden of Impel Down Shiliew of the rain"

"Shiliew you teme is Magellen alright? What happen at Impel Down? How did you teme get here?" Sengoku shouted

`Why don`t you go fine out later… because right now we will like to get acquainted with you" Shiliew replied

"Teach" Whitebeard spat out.

"Zehahahahaha pops" Blackbeard replied

"You have no right calling me that after what you did to Thatch and Ace" Whitebeard said as glared at Teach.

"Those two were fools and deserve to die" Blackbeard said as his men prepare to attack Whitebeard "Beside that fool Thatch wouldn't be able to handle this power" as some black substance started to form around his body.

"Ah captain what is that wall?"

"Ignore it for now and focus on taken down Whitebeard" Blackbeard replied as looks at the wall wonder what the Living Force was doing.

Suddenly a shockwave was coming towards him.

"Zehahahahaha Yami Yami" Blackbeard said as his powers negate Whitebeard's power which shocked everyone.

"That teme he stole Thatch power" shouted Marco as he prepare to enter the fight.

"Don't you interfere Marco" Said a man wearing lipstick.

"In the name of 4 division crewman Thatch I will take this fools life and settle things myself" Whitebeard said.

"Zehahahahaha that what I have been waiting for" Blackbeard respond as the darkness covered his hand

"That teme" a crying Vista said as they hold him back.

Whitebeard prepare another shockwave attack.

"You fool any power becomes powerless before me" Blackbeard said "Kurouzu" as he stops whitebeard's shockwave from happening.

"Zehahahahaha how do you like that? Not going to start Earthquake anymore…" Blackbeard said suddenly whitebeard brought down his massive Bisento at Blackbeard's right shoulder blade as Blackbeard scream out in pain.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts damnit" Blackbeard shouted in pain

"You overestimate your ability… but you have weak defence, that's your weak point" Whitebeard said as he grabs a hold of Blackbeard's head.

"S-Stop" teach begged "pops are you really going to kill you son"

"GYAA" Whitebeard as he uses his power on Teach which causes a massive crater.

"AHHHHH" Blackbeard screams out.

"You monster you should have died a long time ago so shut up" Whitebeard said

"Let him have it" Blackbeard shouted as all his pirates attack Whitebeard either with guns or swords who just stood there and took it as he remember his time with Gol D Rogers as his crew and allied pirates started to cry.

"We are out of bullets" shouted the Blackbeard pirates after a barrage of bullets at Whitebeard.

"You are not one of them" Whitebeard said "HAHA"

"What you are still a live" A shock Blackbeard replied

"The men that Rogers is waiting for ...Are very a rare few... But you Teach are not one of them" Whitebeard said

"What?" Blackbeard shouted.

"Those who will carry the will of Roger and now will also carry the will of Ace even though another in their bloodline has been extinguished their flames will shine brighter and you teach and all the world government will feel his power. One day far into the future those who fight for our world will be engulf into a grand battle to decide the faith of the world. Not that I care but whenever someone finds One Piece, the world with return to surprise, so send someone to find it, the day will surly come ONE PIECE IS REAL" Whitebeard shouted his last words.

'YOU TEME" Sengoku shouted.

"Zehahahahaha"

"My son I sorry for failing you and let this fool kill me" Whitebeard said his final words.

"He's dead, he died standing" Blackbeard said

"Pops" said a crying Marco

**Jay3000 "Even though he is dead his body never gave in. Even after losing half his face he continues to mow his enemies down, that man if any is surly a monster. In this battle he was slashed and stabbed 267 times, his body was hit by no less than 562 bullets and for cannon ball he was hit 46 cannon balls and in testament to his pride upon the back of his body….throughout his entire life as a pirate (the wind blew his coat off revealing his back) Not a wound or scar on hit" (AN. That part got me crying when I watch it)"**

The death of Whitebeard has been shown around the world, as seen on the Archipelago.

"So you finally kicked the bucket... Huh Whitebeard" Silvers said as he took a drive from his flask.

**Jay3000 "72 years old at the age his death, the man who once crossed the sea as Pirate King, the great captain of the Whitebeard pirates, Edward Newgate as known as Whitebeard. In the outburst that occurred on Marineford, Beach The whitebeard pirates, Force Pirates vs. The Marine HQ, Warlords, at the climax of the battle"**

"Zehahahahaha let's get this party started" Blackbeard said as d his crew throw a black cloth over Whitebeard and Blackbeard goes inside the cloth with Whitebeard's body.

With Naruto

"Take the Wall down he's gone" Naruto said as Bumi turns back into himself then Naruto saw Blackbeard covering a massive figure with a giant sheet.

"Pops" Naruto shouted as ran over towards them.

"Shit stops him" Blackbeard shouted at his crew.

"Hai" They shouted

A massive figure appeared before him "The Battle ship San Juan Wolf" Naruto said as he looked up at him. Wolf is a giant of extraordinary size, towering over even the largest beings known to date like Oars or Little Oars Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as the Marine Headquarters at Marineford, and is thus the biggest known giant to date, living up to his well-deserved nickname. His head is shaped like an onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lines around them, along with eyelash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downward.. He is wearing his prison uniform from Impel Down, has light-brown hair, and a black beard covering the sides of his face.

"I can't let you interrupted our captain's plan living Force" San Juan Wolf said as he brought down his massive fist at Naruto who dodges it with ease.

"I don't have time for this" Naruto said as he stomp his right foot on the ground send his force power into the sea.

Under the sea

"What the hell is taken Naruto so long to connect me" The figure said in his G-U.N.I.T when he felt the force.

"So that is the signal, finally" The figure shouted as he watches the monitor

"This hands of mine is burning red it loud roar tells me to grasp victory" the figure said as he rises his right hand and his ship started to transform into a giant Gundum "Here I go **ERUPTING BURNING FINGER"**

Surface

"Die **Living Force**" San Juan Wolf shouted as he puts up his massive right foot to crush Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"**BURNING FINGER"** was heard as the Gundum shoot out of the ground in front of San Juan Wolf as the Gundum's hand slams into Wolfsan face as they both swore up into the air and came crashing down causing a explosion. The smoke clears revealing the attacker Burning Gundum which leaves some shock Navy soldiers and a piss off John Giant.

"I thought I killed him when I destroy Shining Gundum" John Giant shouted.

"It The King of Heart Domon Kasshu" Shouted Sentomaru "So that the ultimate weapon that he stole from Vegapunk"

"Go ahead Captain I'll take care of the big fella" Domon said as Naruto make his way towards Teach when suddenly a bullet was in front of him about to hit him when another one reflect it.

"Machine Gun Joe" the man with the gun replied

"Van Augur" Joe replied as his hands turns into two machine Guns "**Shattered Bullet**" as the bullets came at Van who pulls out two guns and deflect Joe's attack.

Augur is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. With his typical expression is generally emotionless. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression. The left lens of the black glasses he wears is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair.

He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. Van Augur is wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wears black shoes. With his rifle Senriku, in his hand

"You are good" Van said

"So are you" Joe replied as the battle of the sniper continues

With Naruto

Naruto was running toward Blackbeard when he was attack again but he dodges hit and continue on his way.

"Damn he fast" Burgess said when a rock fist sends him flying into the ground.

"Burgess it been a while" Bumi said in his rock form. Burgess is a big, muscular man, with big arms and legs that are quite thin in comparison. He has curly light violet hair reaching down to his shoulders, and wears a dark brown mask, with orange decorations on it, covering the upper part of his face, but revealing his eyes and his nose. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. Burgess also has championship belt around his waist.

"Bumi" Buurgess muttered as he spit out blood and attack Bumi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was attack by a bird man when "**Rotation **was heard and the Birdman hit the attack and was send flying and crashing hard into the ground.

"So I get to face the famous Navigator the Warrior Princess" Laffitte said as he got up, he is incredibly pale and sickly looking, He is also very tall, as much so as the majority of his crewmates, and slim. He wears an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. His most distinguishing accessories are his classic black top hat and red wooden cane, with which he also wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips are abnormally dark red.

"You are a famous Navigator yourself Laffitte" Hinata replied as she attacks Laffitte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw a very sickly man in front on a horse.

"**Evil Spark**" was heard and the man and the horse dodge the attack and pulls out a double blade scythe.

"Cough The Demon Mira cough" the sickly man said Doc Q, like the rest of his crewmates, is a very large man and is always seen travelling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is, similarly, an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, grey hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him.

He is wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He wears a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe. His overall appearance resembles that of a stereotypical undertaker from Western fictions. Also, his pale skin, rather thin body, dark clothing,

Stronger is a pale blue horse with very long legs. He has a white mane that covers his eyes. His ears also stick up out of the unruly mane and he wears a thin brown bridle.

"Doc Q" Mira replied and flew into the air ready to attack again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw another of the Blackbeard pirate in front of him with his sword pulled as he charges at Naruto when two twins Katana stopped him.

"Flare up now" Ryo shouted as the flame covered his Katanas forcing the man to jumped away

"Why are you running Shiliew of the rain" Ryo said with a smile on his face.

Shiliew is a rather large man, as tall as Blackbeard. He also possesses a prominent chin. While imprisoned, he was allowed to keep his uniform rather than wearing the prisoners' striped shirt. He also wears a long white, yellow, and black jacket over it, draped over like a cape. The kanji on the back of his jacket reads **Goku** (獄**?**), which means "prison". Shiliew as he smokes a cigar. The sword that Shiliew wields has a long blade with a square guard. Half of its sheath is white, while the other half is red.

"Don't over rate yourself Ryo of the Wild Fire" Shiliew replied as he prepared to attack again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw another giant man with a giant sake bottle in his hand coming towards him when a red blur sends him flying.

"Naruto-kun stops that teme I'll handle the drunken idiot" Kurumu said in her second form as Naruto continue his way.

Vasco is a very large, round man. In fact, of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Sanjuan Wolf. He is wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head. On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. His skin is coloured pink. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji "sake" (酒**?**) on the bottom section.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a very ugly long nose woman was in front of him (or he thought she was a woman) she was middle-aged woman, possibly in her 40s to 50s, but with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has wrinkles, a sloping forehead, a long witch-like nose, a devilish grin, and a square jaw. She was currently wearing a striped Impel Down uniform with a V-neckline. She also wears a large magenta cape, a blue pearl necklace, and a purple sash around her waist over lavender cargo-pants and black shoes.

"Hey there cutie why don't you let me rock you world" The woman said as Naruto started to vomit all over the place as she walk closer to Naruto.

"**Paper coffin**" was heard the woman was covered in paper as Konan rose from the ground.

"I knew that Firefly attack could killed you" Naruto said

"I almost did if I did go into the ground" Konan replied as the woman escaped from Konan's paper coffin.

"Back off you ugly bitch he mine" The woman shouted

"You're a woman?" Konan replied as a tick mark appeared on the woman face.

"I am Catalina Devon the most beautiful woman in the w…." a kick to the face shut her up instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw the final person between him and teach he wore a long, white and brown patterned fur coat and light-purple necklaces. He has many cat-like characteristics: his eyes are slitted like a cat's and his cyan hair is a wild mane, with white horns attached to his head via black metal plates underneath. His mustachio is a lighter blue than the rest of his hair, very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders; they resemble a cat's whiskers. He charges at Naruto but Naruto dodges his fist easily and ran towards the giant sheet.

"No you don't" The man replied when he dodges a Nova Fist.

"The kiss of Death I thought you were still frozen" The man said

"The corrupt king I won't let you stop Naruto-kun from killing your captain "Luckily I coated myself in Haki and Nova before Frosty attack me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"50% more to go" Blackbeard said than something hit him and sends him flying.

"Who dare attack me" Blackbeard shouted as he pushes a giant rock off of himself then he saw Naruto

"Devil Favourites Demon" Blackbeard spat out.

"It's been a long time Marshal D Teach" Naruto said with venom in his voice.

"Yes it as, your mother isn't here to save you again" Teach replied as he glared at Naruto.

"She was the one who save you" Naruto replied as he charges at Blackbeard.

"Shit I only have half of Whitebeard power" Blackbeard as his dark power appeared around him "But it will have to do" then it started to spread.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto as he continues towards and jumped into the air "**Force Punch**" as the attack came at Teach who was laughing.

"Zehahahahaha **Black hole"** Teach said as a Black hole observes Naruto's attack.

"What the hell" Naruto said

"Zehahahahaha with my power you can't defeat me" Blackbeard laughed

"I see" Naruto replied as he landed on the Ice when he felt himself sinking.

"What the hell" Naruto said as he look down and saw the black stuff around him "When did it catch me"

"Now you are finish" Blackbeard said "Zehahahahaha"

"Naruto/kun" shouted Hancock, Mei, Sandy, Hina, Konan, Tashigi and the rest of the crew.

"I see you have gotten stronger but I will always be stronger than you" Naruto said as he withdrew T.S.

"Zehahahahaha you can't even move how you expect to cut me with that sword" Blackbeard shouted

"I don't need to move" Naruto replied as he swung the sword "**T.S.** **GROW**" as the sword grew instantly.

"Shit I forgot about that sword" Blackbeard shouted as he tries to get out of it path and he did but part of the sword caught him across his face.

"AHHHHH" Blackbeard scream out in pain as Naruto appeared in front of him and slam his right fist into Teach stomach that sends him rocketing across the bay and crashed into the wall and fell to the ground as Naruto appeared again and slam his hands into Teach which causes a crater. Naruto saw the black substance coming out of Teach again and jumped away.

"Zehhahah….." was cut off when he could breathe.

"**Force Choke**" Naruto said as Blackbeard power began to go into his mouth.

"It seem like I can't kill you this way" Naruto as Teach escaped and Naruto attack him again but his time Teach caught his fist and suddenly he set his hands like Whitebeard.

"You teme you stole pops power" Naruto shouted as he was hit with a Shockwave Punch that sends him flying across the bay and into the ground.

"Shit he hit me in the same spot pops did" Naruto as he cough up blood.

"Zehahahahaha with Whitebeard power I am invincible" Blackbeard shouted as he unleash his power destroying a portion of Marineford

"Good lord how could I let this happen" Sengoku said

"Teach you dare stole pops power" Naruto roared as the buildings around him started to float "You think you are strong but you are not , I show you what real power is" as Pirates, Navies, then a Ice giant started to break away from the ground and floated around Naruto.

"Everybody gets out of here now" Konan shouted

"Hinata call the ship" Mei shouted

"Hai" Hinata replied as her press a button on her clothes.

"Captain be careful the pill power will soon wear out" Mira as the ship arrives. And they all entered the trip.

"I won't let you escape" Kizaru appeared before the ship covered in blood **"Laser Light Show**" as his fire at the ship.

"Active **Mirror Mode**" Mei shouted

"**Mirror Mode** active" Kurumu said as the ships turn mirror like and deflects Kizaru attack and flew away.

With Naruto

"Doman take pops body to the ship" Naruto said

"Hai" Doman said as he hit San Juan Wolf in his face and took off towards Whitebeard's body

"Stop him" Teach shouted.

"Hai" the Blackbeard pirates shouted suddenly they were send flying away into some building.

"Got you" Doman said as he grabs Whitebeard's body and about to fly away when Blackbeard appeared before him.

"You're going nowhere" Teach said as he was about to attack Burning Gundum when he was hit by a flying giant Ice rock.

"Now go" Naruto shouted as Burring Gundum took off.

With the crew

"So Naruto is about to use his full power" Mei said as they watch the screen.

"I never seen him use his full power before" Kurumu said with an excited look on her face

"I have seen it before and it not pretty" Ayame said.

"She almost here" Hinata said

"Who's coming? "Ryo asked

"Kushina D Gol" Hinata replied

"You don't mean" Joe started but Konan finish.

"The world strongest Woman"

**Devil Pirates**

"Naruto-kun has gotten stronger I can fell his power all the way from here" a blond hair beauty who had a number 1 on her back said.

"Your right any one of us could have a problem fight against him and win" said a Raven hair beauty with a 2 on her back.

"In a few years he could be able to beat you" said a blue hair beauty with a 3 on her back to her captain.

"Yeah and he gotten even hotter since I last saw him" said a brown hair beauty with a 4 on her back as she lick her lips.

"Leave my son alone, he's not into old woman" Kushina shouted.

"If only you knew" was on the minds

With Naruto

Naruto slams Blackbeard into the ground with a one handed choke slam as Teach spit up blood then Naruto add some more Haki making the ground beneath Blackbeard cave as Blackbeard scream out in pain.

"Now you will pay for what you did to pops and Ace" Naruto said as he pulls out M.U. when suddenly Naruto started to cough up blood.

"Shit the pill is wearing off" Naruto as he was hit by a Shockwave punch that sends him into the air but Naruto regain his balance and landed on his feet.

"Cough, cough" Naruto cough as he felt to one knee.

"It seems like the **Force Pill** is wearing off" Blackbeard said as he brushes himself off.

"How did you know about the pill?" Naruto asked

"Because I'm the one who killed its creator" Teach replied "Zehhahah…" a punch to the stomach that causes Teach to buckle over than another one to the knock out a few teeth and send Teach flying into the building.

**With the Fleet Admiral **

"Sengoku we have to stop this fight or there won't be a Marineford" Garp said

"Yes but we have to join force with one of them to take out the other" Sengoku replied

"So who should we join?" Garp asked

With Naruto

"You kill master Yado" Naruto shouted as he beats the crap out of Blackbeard until a light Beam when through his left shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto scream out in pain "Kizaru"

"Ice spear" was heard and Naruto dodges then he dodges punches coming from Garp and Sengoku.

"So the Navy decided to join Blackbeard forces just to get rid of little old me, I never knew I was such a big threat" Naruto said as he deflect some bullets from the Navy soldiers.

"For justice3" The Navy soldiers shouted as Naruto prepare to kill them when.

"Cough" Naruto cough then he felt dizzy and felt face down to the ground.

"Finish him now" Sengoku shouted as the attack when three figures appear between them and Naruto.

"Shit not again" was on the mine of everybody as Senbon started to fly out of the figures hands and started killing the Navy soldiers.

"Who the hell are they" the Nay soldier shouted when one of the figures vanishes and several of the soldiers felt a claw through their chest then a Giant Ice ground vanishes all of a suddenly and appeared over the Navies heads crushing them.

"Who the hell are you" Shouted a vice admiral

"We won't let you hurt Naruto-kun" The figures shouted before they pulled off their cloak.

"It's the **Transporter Mabui**" Shouted a navy solider

"**The Werewolf Hana**" shouted a Navy captain

"**The Medic Shizune**" shouted a vice admiral Doberman

"**The Red Devils Pirates** are here" Sengoku said with fear in his voice.

"Let's get out of here" Shouted a Navy soldier when a screeching sound was heard and some of the Navies heads explode.

"No one hurts the shit head" a red hair woman said

"**The Banshee Tayuya**" Smoker shouted

"**Slicing Winds**" was heard and the soldiers were cut to shreds and another woman landed in front of Naruto.

"I won't let you touch him" She said

"It the **Wind Goddess Temari**"

"**Demons from below**" was heard, the navies started seeing demon coming out of the ground and started attack them not know that they were attacking each other.

"Shit is her **THE Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai**"

"Is Naruto-kun alright?" She asked

"**Crystal Dome**" was heard as a dome covered some captain then "**Crystal Spike**" was heard again and the Navies scream out in pain.

"It's the **Crystal Queen Guren**"

"No one will touch him" Guren said

With Hawk-eye

"Hawk-eye where are you going" Asked a navy soldier.

"I sign up to fight Whitebeard not Yugao" Hawk-eye replied as he walks away.

"**World Greatest slash**" was heard from behind him as he pulled out his sword and block the attack.

"Where are you going brother" she said

"Yugao-chan" Hawk-eye replied

"Wow the world strongest swordsman and woman are about to fight" Vista said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly Navy soldier around the bay started to fall to the ground death and they couldn't see who was doing it until she appeared out of the shadow of an Admiral.

"Shit the **Shadow Traveller Yoshino Nara**" Aokiji said as he got hit in the face by Yoshino that sends him across the bay.

"Shizune why are you standing and not healing Naruto-kun" Yoshino said.

"Light beam" **Kizaru **said as his attack came at Yoshino was vanishes into the shadow before his attack could hit her then a hawk sound was heard

"Shit not her I have to get out of here" Doflamingo said and in a flash of sliver Kizaru was send down to earth with a loud BOOOM.

"**The Sliver Hawk Hitomi**" shouted the Blackbeard pirates

With Naruto crew

"Hinata she looks just like you" Kurumu said as she looks at Hinata "Are you two related?"

"She looks just like my mother" Hinata replied before she fainted.

Marineford

"I told you it was a bad idea to join Blackbeard pirates but no you wouldn't listen" Garp shouted

"Shut up Garp" Sengoku replied as he transform into **Buddaku** as suddenly he was face to face with a raven hair beauty with red eyes.

"Shit it's the **Copykat Mikoto Uchiha"**

"Ah Sengoku long time no see" Mikoto said as she transform into **Buddato** and punch Sengoku in his face which broken his glasses as he crashes into a building.

"Don't ever touch my Naruto-kun" Mikoto shouted as Garp appeared behind her ready to deliver a powerful punch.

"Forgive me" Garp as he closes his eyes and punch her but a hand caught his punch with no problem.

"That was my strongest punch" Garp as his eyes began to open "There is only one person that could stop my punches like that" as he saw the golden hair beauty in her golden form.

"**The Golden Girl Tsunade Senju**" Garp said

"Garp the hero" Tsunade replied as she delivers a punch to Garp's stomach that sends him flying into a building.

"What do you mean your Naruto?" Tsunade shouted as she and Mikoto started shooting eye lighting at each other.

"Zehahahahaha more fools to test my power on" Blackbeard said as one hand had on darkness while the other had on Whitebeard power as he was about to unleash it he felt a powerful Haki Navy soldiers and his crew fell to the ground as he fell to one knee. A beautiful red head was walking towards Naruto, without paying attends to the unconscious men around her.

"It's her the **Red Devil Kushina D Gol**" Shouted a pirate

"Kushina-sama" Hancock

"So that's Naruto's mother" Tashigi, Hina and Sandy

"Wow she is very beautiful" Joe, Ryo

"So that is the power of the world strongest woman, she was able to knock out some of the most powerful men in the world" Mira, Mei, Konan and Ayame.

"This war is over" Kushina said as those who were conscious look at her in fear then she look at Naruto and her hair started to flare.

"**Who did this to my son?"** Kushina asked in a dangerous voice.

"It was him" Everybody shouted as they pointed at Blackbeard who was trying to sneak away.

"Traitors" Blackbeard muttered as chains came out of Kushina's clothes and wraps itself around Blackbeard who was laughing until he realize that the chain was coated in Haki and scream out in pain as the chain pierce his body. Kushina walk over to Blackbeard and started beat the crap out of him.

"Now where I was oh yeah this war is over" Kushina said as she look around "Doesn't anybody have a problem with that?" Nobody answered. Kushina walked over to Naruto.

"Kushina you are here" Naruto said before he was hit over his head by Kushina's fist.

"Ouch what was that for" Naruto said as he rub the spot where she hit him.

'"That was for calling me Kushina" Kushina shouted as everybody sweat dropped then she hug him.

"I'm glad you are okay" Kushina said as Naruto hugged her back when.

"Straw-hat" was shouted as they all turn to see the one handed Akainu shove his hand through Jimbei stomach trying to kill Luffy.

"This guy just don't gives up" Naruto said as Kushina was about to kill the idiot when Naruto stopped her.

"No I'll do it" Naruto replied

"No you are not at full power as yet" Shizune shouted as she continues to heal him.

"That will be enough to beat him" Naruto replied.

With Jimbei

"You got in the way so I end up missing my mark… if only I could get to his heart" **Akainu** said as he laughs.

"I won't let you killed him" Jimbei shouted

"You are still going to protect that gutless hunk of flesh" **Akainu** shouted as he got even Angier as the Lava covered his body ready to end both of them.

"Ayame forgive me" Jimbei

Naruto appeared behind **Akainu** and slam his hands into the back of his head that causes a crater when **Akainu** slam face first into the ground.

Naruto took out M.U. and placed it on Akainu zapping what little strength he had left.

"You teme" **Akainu** said

"You tried to take away Straw-hat dreams away from him so I'll take away yours" Naruto said **"Force Fire"** as White flame attack **Akainu** right leg as he scream out in pain as the flame burn off his leg completely which shock everybody in the bay.

"So he stolen Ace's power like Blackbeard did the Whitebeard, what a mess" Garp said to Sengoku.

"We need to learn that method too or we won't be able to match their power" Sengoku replied

"I bet you want to know why it hurt you when Lava is stronger than fire, well tough luck" Naruto said as he uses his power to send Jimbei towards an incoming ship.

"Somebody catch and bring him to a doctor" Naruto said as he looks over to see Shizune on the ground.

Flash back few minutes ago

"_No you are not at full power as yet" Shizune shouted as she continues to heal him._

"_That will be enough to beat him" Naruto replied._

"_No it won't "Kushina said_

"_But this is my fight" Naruto replied_

"_Then I use that Technique" Shizune "__**Power Bond"**__ as a light surrounded her and she fell to the ground as Kushina caught her and Naruto hand his strength back._

"_I want to help too __**Teleport**__" Mabui said and Naruto was gone._

Flash back end

"He save Straw-hat and Jimbei" shouted a Buggy Pirate

"Yeah Captain" Shouted another one

"You are the best Captain buggy" shouted another one

"You made it seems like you were running away but then you save you comrade from prison" shouted a prisoner who was biting into a napkin.

"You're so exalting burns my eyes" Shouted another prison that covers his eyes in excitement

"Huh?" Buggy with a question mark over his head "What are they talking about?"

Suddenly a Submarine appeared out of the water.

"A submarine" shouted a prisoner

"Who ship his that" shouted another one.

Then a man appeared

"Bring Mr. Straw-hat over here" the man said

"Who are you kid" Buggy shouted

"Just trust me for the time being, I'm a doctor" the man said

"Trafalgar Law" Naruto said as the man now identify as Trafalgar Law look at him.

"Room" Trafalgar said as a spherical territory of blue light aura around Naruto who had a smirk on his face. Trafalgar pulled out his sword ready to cut Naruto in half when he couldn't breathe and felt himself rise of the ground as the blue sphere vanishes.

"You are still the same kid I met back then but this time you have your own crew" Naruto said then he turns to the clown.

"You there red nose give him straw-hat "Naruto said to Buggy

"How dear you..." he was cut off as he felt Naruto's Haki.

"Ok" Buggy said and threw Straw-hat and Jimbei to Law's crewmate.

"Make sure he lives or you will die too" Naruto said as he let go of Law who glare at him and entered his ship with them when they heard.

"Ice Age" said Aokiji'

"Get us out of here" Law shouted as the ship sank into the ocean as the Ice came at them when it stopped and broke into pieces.

"What the hell" Aokiji 'then he saw Naruto hands on his Ice.

"**Living Force"** Aokiji muttered

"Yasakani no Magatama" was heard as his attack rain down hundreds of beams of light to try to destroy Law's submarine. Then a chain wrapped around him and slams him into the ground.

With Naruto

"Why didn't you kill him Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked

"Because I won't take away Luffy's revenge" Naruto replied as he was tackle to the ground by none other than Hancock and started kissing on his lips as she tries to suck his tongue out of his mouth as Naruto hands was call over her.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Hancock moaned that action shocks the entire bay.

"I see you have forgiving my son for his foolish action" Kushina said as Tsunade, Mikoto and rest glared at Hancock.

A red face Hancock quickly got off Naruto "Of course not, that was a thank you kiss for saving my beloved Luffy" Hancock replied as she march off towards a navy ship and sail away as Kushina and the others stated to laugh.

Naruto crew arrive to see Kushina and her crew laugh and Naruto had a nose bleed suddenly Hinata activates her Byakugan and attack Hitomi with some Palm thrust but Hitomi dodges them easily.

"Who are you and why do you look like my mom?" Hinata shouted and attack her again.

"Hinata stop" Naruto shouted

"Hinata, Hinata" Hitomi muttered as she really looked at Hinata "She looks just like me only younger" then she scream out in pain as she holds her head.

"Hitomi" the Devil Pirates shouted as they when over to assist her.

"I remember having a daughter name Hinata but she was taken away from me when my husband hired someone to kill me" Hitomi said as she recovered and look at Hinata.

"Are you that Hinata?" Hitomi asked as Hinata ran and hug her and started to cry "Yes I'm her" as they Hitomi hugged her and they both started to cry.

"Let's get out of here" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun could we talk to you" Tashigi said as Naruto stop and turn around to see Tashigi, Hina and Sandy.

"What's up girls?" Naruto asked

"I wanted to tell you that I forgive but it does mean that I won't still try and capture that sword of yours" Tashigi said as she walk up to him and capture her lips with his and Naruto response by wrapping his hands around her waist when they heard.

"Why are you kissing the enemy Tashigi" Smoker said as he walked up to them.

"Dude mind you own business" Naruto replied as he capture her lips again when Smoker attack them (Jay3000: I don't know what got into his head) as Naruto pushes Tashigi out of the way and grab the Smoker's throat and slam him into the ground and took out M.T. to finish him.

"Don't kill him Naruto-kun" Tashigi said as Naruto lets him go.

"Cough, cough" Smoker as he got up and walk away.

"Next time you died ill man" Naruto said

"See you soon Naruto-kun" Tashigi said as she hug and reach for T.S. when Naruto hands caught hers "Can't blame a girl for trying" as she ran after Smoker.

"Hina also forgives you" Hina said as she hugged him too as Naruto hug her back when

"**Binding Cage**" Hina said as her hands binds Naruto "Now that I capture you I sentenced you to house arrest in my house forever" as Naruto laugh before he captures her lips with his as she releases him and deepen the kiss.

"I still going to capture you next time I see you Naruto-kun then you WILL become my sex slave" Hina said as they broke the kiss and she walks away.

"How could you Hina-sama, he's the enemy" Jango said

"Why won't you love me" Fullbody said

"My you own business idiots" An enrage Hina shouted as she kicks them away.

Then every look at Sandy then looks at Naruto wonder how this would work.

"How did Naruto going to kiss or hug her when she's about 5 time his size" Kushina whispered into Tsunade ears

"I have no idea" Tsunade replied

"Naruto I need you to transform and talk to me" sandy said which shock everybody.

"I finally get to see how Naruto had sex with the giant girl" Ryo, Joe and the entire bay.

"Just give me a minute" Naruto said as he started glowing white "Force Experience" as his body explode into light that started to fade.

"Naruto-kun" They all shouted

"Don't worry about me; I have turned myself into the Force itself" Naruto replied from around them.

2 minute later

Naruto was forming out in a giant version of himself (He looks like Invisible Girl from the Fantastic 4 in her invisible form) when Sandy tackle him to the ground destroying a building.

"Naruto I forgive please take me back" Sandy shouted as she attack Naruto lips before he could answer as Naruto wrapped his hands around her.

"I want you here and now Naruto-kun" Sandy whispered into his ear.

"Not in front of my mother" Naruto replied but Sandy wasn't listening, she pulls out Naruto cock that was now the size of Whitebeard ship as every girl in the area and around the world was blown back with a nose bleed.

"Sandy stop" Naruto said as he back his cock into his pant and look around to see the damage, Hinata, Kurumu, Mira, Ayame, Konan, Mei, Mabui, Hana, Shizune, Temari, Tayuya, Guren, Yugao and Kurenai was out cold with blood coming out of their noses while Yoshino, Hitomi, Mikoto, Tsunade and Kushina who tried to hide it had a Minnie orgasm before they minor nose bleed.

With the Dobermans

"How my gods, Naruto's cock his Huge" Cho, Samui and Suya as they all rocket back with a nose bleed.

"And you guys said you could handle it" Katsuya as she came back in with some snack when she saw Naruto massive cock.

"Oh my God" Katsuya shouted before she was blown back by a huge nose bleed

Marine bay

"Why did you stop me" Sandy said with a pout on her face.

"Because right here is not the right place and time" Naruto replied

"Fine but the next time I see you I want it" Sandy replied before she walk away as the giant Naruto vanishes.

"Let go" Naruto said as he looks at 5 standing female who was wiping away their nosebleed.

Gol D Naruto but he goes by the name Uzumaki D Naruto Aka Living Force (Captain)

Swords:

T.S- A yellow blade that has the ability to grow to any length or width

M.U- A red blade that is Made of Seastone

M.T- A blade that can produce bright light

Navigator: Hinata Hyuuga akaWarrior Princess

Cook: Mei Terumi Aka Kiss of Death

First mate: Konan Aka_Kami's Angel_

Sword man: Ryo of the wild Fire

Marks man: Machine Gun Joe

Doctor: Mirajane Aka The Demon

Hypnotize: Kurumu AKA The Succubus

Trainer: The Earth King Bumi

**Dancer: Ayame**

Mechanic: The King Of Hearts Domon Kasshu

Jay3000: Next up date will be Legendary Bloodline 2 The power of a God chapter 2 and look at my new poll

Should I continue with the story or should I write about Naruto and Kushina back story first


	7. Chapter 7 2 years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by ****Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)**** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by ****Oda and all the people that help him**** OR BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**** and all the people that help him**** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything **

**Jay3000: Happy Independence Day to my fell Jamaican readers as we celebrate Jamaica 51st years of independent and here I am celebrating it with a new chapter of LBPOG and TLF my first double posting.**

**Should I continue with the story or should I write about Naruto and Kushina back story first**

1

continue with the story

34 » 61%

2

write about Naruto and Kushina back story first

21 » 38%

Unique Voters:

55

Jay3000: the fans have spoken no back story for Naruto and Kushina but I have decided to give the fans that want a back story a little consolation prize, I hope you like it.

Review Corner

PensiveProsperity

Jay3000: Just send in your résumé for the job

Alex2909

Jay3000: who knows maybe, maybe not and he will get stronger than her

bloodyhound17

Jay3000: here it is

Guest 7/6/13 .

Jay3000: thank you

sabery

Jay3000: the ideal just came to me and Tsume got left out because no one asked for her when I asked you guys to give me suggest on who should be in Kushina's crew only one person asked for somebody and she in it, the rest I made up by myself.

denito

Jay3000: sorry but the fans voted for me to not write about their back story. The swords are Oc I will still give you a clue about the swords names "Kushina's crew"

NARUTO1

Jay3000: Maybe but he don't need it

MarTinez9

Jay3000: I'll see what I can do but if more people asked for them than they are in

Markus-Antonius

Jay3000: she confuse herself, she loves them both she does know who to choose the idiot that not aware of her feeling or the man she hates (because of what he did to her) that is in love with her.

seeker of true anime fan fic

Jay3000: yes there is a reason and this chapter will answer it, he will meet Nami and Robin in next chapter. Sanji will not like Naruto because He's taken away the girls attention but also want to be like Naruto. Naruto will meet the girls again so don' worry

johndoe5574

Jay3000: he will search for it but that not the reason he became a pirates and Naruto is 29 now

Maelstorm9

Jay3000: that what I'm trying to do

P Diiy 34 8/2/13 . chapter 6

Jay3000: You are right that's not her DF power

abusedeflow

Jay3000: Next Chapter

Review Corner End

**Chapter 7** Two Years Later

**Amazon lily**

"You are under arrest Kushina Gold so turn yourself over to us or we will be force to do a buster call on this island, you have 5 minutes" Sengoku Said over a loud-speaker as he looked at hundreds of ship on the outer ring of the island.

**5 minutes later**

Giant crystals fly at the ships destroying several ships and sinking others.

"Have it your way" Sengoku said as he gave the ships the signal to attack as the ships enter the belt they were attack by **Sea Kings** that destroy several ships but other make their way to the island. The ships dock and the soldier came out and charge through the forest when several arrows came raining down on them killing them while others escape and continue their way.

"Fire" The captains on the ship shouted but **Crystal Dome** came and block the attacks from hitting the village then crystal rain down again.

"Shit we are lock out" Sengoku said as he go over his options "Send in team **Flashlight**"

**Light Beam**" was heard as the crystal Shattered as the navy advance and two figure vanish in a flash of yellow.

The two men appeared in front of the castle ready to attack, one of them had black hair and wearing a strip suit and the other had blonde hair where a trench coat.

"Are you ready Minato" said the other man

"As always Kizaru" Minato replied when the castle door open the two women walk out one had blond hair while the other had red hair.

"I'll take the blonde hair one" Kushina said as she touches the ground and Minato was send flying into the forest.

"Minato" Kizaru shouted as he too was send fly from the punch Tsunade gave him.

"Vice Admiral Minato/ Kizaru" the soldiers shouted

"Don't be sad we will keep you company" Mikoto said as her eyes glow red and attack them at **light speed**.

"**Sonic cutter**" Tayuya said

"**Wind cutter**" Temari said as the attack connected the soldiers scream out in pain.

**In the forest**

"What the hell hit me?" Minato said as he got off the ground.

"That would be me" Kushina said

"Damn she hotter in person, bad Minato she you enemy" Minato as he saw his attacker.

"Hello there handsome, bad Kushina he's your enemy and worse he is a man" Kushina as she attack him and he attack her.

**30 minutes later**

After several explosion and screaming from the soldier two men was send flying out of the forest and crash into the ground hard leaving a massive crater as the two women came out of the forest with her crew and the rest of the Island.

"Leave my island now or die" Kushina said as she sends a wave of Haki that knock out the weaker soldiers.

"We are not scared of you" said a Navy soldier who was on the verge of fainting.

"Retrieve **Team flashlight**" Sengoku shouted as the soldiers run over to the two unconscious men and took them to the ship then two ships came to the dock and open up to reveal two massive giant.

"Attack" Sengoku shouted as the giant and soldiers attack.

This was the day that the navy and the world found how strong Kushina D. Gol and the Devil pirates as they go down in history as the first female pirates to defeat a buster call.

"**Crystal Rain**" Guren shouted as she shoot crystal into the air then rain down on the soldiers killing them and injure the giant then Shizune and Temari step forward.

"**Injection Launcher**" Shizune shouted as hundreds of Injection with green stuff in them was launch into the air then "**Wind blades"** was heard and the soldiers started losing their heads then some of the blades destroy Shizune Injections and the green liquid came rain down on the soldier and melt them.

"Shit it acid" shouted a soldier

The soldiers were surrounded by amazons as one captain quickly defeats them not knowing he had killed his fell soldier.

"**Mind Bender**" Kurenai said as she look at her art at work.

"My turn" Yoshino said as she sinks into her shadow and appeared behind the giant and cut off one of his legs as he fell to the ground and she sinks again into the shadows and appeared near the giant's head and cut off this head and then she vanishes again this time soldiers fell to the ground with broken neck.

"**Transport**" Mabui said as the giant body vanishes and appeared above 5 navy ships and crush them.

"**Fang Rotating Fang**" Hana shouted as she started spinning and turn into a buzz-saw like shape as she cuts the soldiers to shreds.

"**World Deadliest slash**" Yugao shouted as the slash destroys about a dozen ships.

"**Man whistle**" Tayuya said as several men heard a whistle sound before they scream out in pain and fell to the ground dead.

"Die bitches" shouted the giant as he swing down his massive sword when.

"**Light Beam**" the attack Shoots through the giant's chest stopping him in his track then a **Gold Girl** was in front of him and deliver a punch that sends him flying into the sea and into several ships. Sengoku couldn't believe this no one has ever survive a **Buster call** while he was leading it before as he look around to see his soldiers being killed. He look around to see his remaining ships, only 7 seven was left.

"It looks like it my turn to enter the battle" Sengoku said "All the ships head for shore as he jumped off his ship to another one. Then suddenly 5 more ship surfaces as they head for land.

**On the island**

"Girls step back and let me show them that they should never piss a woman off" Kushina said as she wait for the ships to reach the island 5 ships reach the land and the men came off the ships when Kushina touches the ground and a giant mouth open and swallow them some jump out-of-the-way but was spear by tree trunks.

"Shit she killed all of them with only two attack" Sengoku said when he saw 8 massive Ground Monster jumping towards the ships and landed on them and stated destroying the ships, Sengoku was about defeat the one on his ship when he remember Team flash light was on another ship that was about to be destroy, he had to jump to that ship and defeat the monster then retreated.

**On the island**

The women were shouting in joy.

"All hail Devil Queen" when suddenly Kushina felt to the ground.

**3 years later**

After that faithful day the Navy have never dare attack Amazon Lily. Kushina was sneaking around with a certain famous blonde who she met in the forest and now she was 6 months pregnant and has hidden it from her people, the only person who knew was her crew and they wouldn't tell anybody especially Nyon who did like Kushina because Mito had chosen Kushina to become queen instead of her.

**3 months later**

**Konoha Island**

Kushina was in the hospital crying out in pain as the doctor was doing everything to get the baby out as Minato held on to her hand when a light beam when through the doctors chest and came at Kushina who dodges it.

"What the hell is going on" Minato shouted when his partner entered the room

"Ah Minato the plan worked now is the perfect chance to kill her" Kizaru said to a confuse Minato.

"You teme so this was all a plot to kill me and here I thought you love me" Kushina shouted as her hair rises "I gave up my crown to be with you"

"No it's a lie" Minato replied but Kushina wasn't listening

"I knew I should never trust a man" Kushina shouted "AHHHHAHA" she clutches her stomach.

"The baby is coming" Kushina as she fell to her knee as Kizaru legs started to glow when Minato steps in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt her, I love her" Minato said preparing to fight his partner when chain shot through Minato heart and through Kizaru stomach, she didn't hear what Minato had said.

"Die you teme" Kushina shouted as she retracts the chain as Minato fell to the ground dead and Kizaru held his bleeding stomach.

"You kill my partner, attack" Kizaru shouted as the soldiers came in and attack her.

"You will pay for trying to kill me and my child" Kushina shouted as she slams her hands into the ground and the place started to shake and started changing and crushing the soldiers. Kizaru seeing the danger grabs Minato body and escaped as the hospital change into a giant devil and started destroying the place and the Navy soldiers.

"What have I done" Kizaru as he saw the destruction of the island and his soldiers.

**5 minutes away**

"I know Kushina said that we should stay but I can't, it's not the same without her" Mikoto said

"We all agree with you" Tsunade replied

"Screw Queen Nyon" Temari shouted

"We rather be banish and be Kushina" Yugao said

"Beside she part of our family" Shizune said when they saw a giant Devil destroying an island.

"Shit Kushina is in trouble" Yoshino said

"Mabui" Tsunade shouted

"Hai **Transport**" Mabui said as the ship vanishes.

**With Kushina**

Kushina destroy every navy solider in sight and seeing nobody in sight she dissolve the devil and fell to the ground and start screaming out in pain the baby was coming and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"It seems like today his my luck day after all" Kizaru said as he appeared and pointed his finger at her head when he was hit in the face and was send flying.

"Temari" he said as he crashes into the building as the Devil pirates' rushes over to Kushina.

"Mabui" they shouted as they all teleport to the ship and Shizune started to deliver the baby.

**15 minutes later**

Shizune walk out of the room.

"You can come in now" Shizune said

"Hey guys this is my son Naruto .D Gol" Kushina said

**End**

**Jay3000:** It has been two years since the Great War at Marineford between the Whitebeard's pirates and the Navy force where The great Pirate Edward

Newgate Aka Whitebeard and Gol D Roger son Ace lost their life. Two months after the funeral the man known as the Living Force Gol D Naruto when on a

rampage looking for Marshal D Teach who has been in hiding until 10 months later when Naruto finally caught up to him and begun to beat the crap out of him

until one of his Pirates sacrifice his live to help teach escape big mistake it made Naruto even madder nobody knows what happen next the only thing they

knew was that his mother had to step in which causes a great disaster that is now known as the **Force Falls** as the Force of both Mother and Son create

during their fight on Baterilla an island in the South Blue that destroy the island and split the ocean in half which has yet to be filled after their fight that lasted

for 5 days. In the same year Akainu was demoted from adimiral because of his injures cause by Naruto in the war which cause Akainu to lose his mind and

started killing random people until he was send to Impel Down.

In the second year everybody thought that Naruto would become the next Yonkou but he shock everybody by following his mother footsteps and become a

Kage which Blackbeard took advantage of and become the next Yonkou instead. Akainu was release from Impel Down and given the position of Fleet Admiral

by the upper ups which made Aokiji furious and challenge him for the position, the effect of their change the land scape of Punk Hazard and Aokiji came out as

the winner but he speared Akainu for unknown reason.

**Now**

A man in a red cloak enters the bar and took a seat and orders a Jack and Coke and a bottle of Dong.

"May I join you?" a female voice asked she's of average height, has dark blue hair that reaches to his back, his eyes are black, have the nose and small mouth, wearing a pink shirt, except at the edges of the neck and sleeves and blue pants..

"Sure, who would deny the request of a beautiful women" the person replied as the lady took her seat beside him

"Tsunami" She introduces herself as she order her drink "And you are?"

"Not important" He countered

"Wow a man of mystery" Tsunami replied as she licks her lips and brought her seat closer to him.

"So tell me Mystery-kun do you commit random acts of piracy?" Tsunami asked as she took a sip of her drinks.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Mystery countered with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on Mystery-kun you can tell me" Tsunami replied seductively

"Why should I tell you?" Mystery asked

"Because I love bad boys" Tsunami replied as place a kiss on Naruto lips suddenly she was on his lap with her leg wrapped around him as he started feeling her up.

"Hey stop that in my bar and get a room" shouted the bartender.

"We plan to" Tsunami said as she drags him up the stairs.

.

**Marine base**

At the Sabaody Marine base, platoons of Marine soldiers had begun mobilizing for action, readying themselves for Grove 46#. A scout had reported that the

infamous pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy is beginning seen at pirate recruit gathering. To the Marine forces of Sabondy Archipelago, this may be a chance to

redeem them.

"You're going to mobilize the Pacifistas?" a Marine officer asked with surprised look.

"Of course I 'am," Sentomaru replied. "It seems you guys are underestimating the Straw Hat Pirates. You think they'll be the same as they were two years ago. They must had gotten much stronger that's the reason they came out of hiding"

"I can't understand what the hell was wrong with Kuma," Sentomaru kept on. "But he seems to lose his personality due his behavior. I knew someday that the Straw Hat Pirates are going show up here in Shabody Archipelago. This time they won't escape us."

Just then another Marine officer, ranked as a Lieutenant enters the room. His face was cover in panic.

"Captain Sentomaru," the Marine Lieutenant said in a panicking way. "I have terrible news."

"Whatever terrible news you got it has to wait," Sentomaru responded to the Marine Lieutenant.

"But you don't understand," the Marine Lieutenant pleaded. "I just word that a more dangerous and powerful pirate is here in Shabody Archipelago."

"I already know Straw Hat Luffy is here Sabaody." Sentomaru replied

"I'm not talking about Straw Hat Luffy sir," said the Marine Lieutenant 1. "I'm talking about "The Living Force Gol D. Naruto."

"What did you just say?" Sentomaru asked with shocking look on his face.

'"The Living Force Gol D. Naruto is here on this island and he searching for Straw-hat." the Marine Lieutenant said again.

"Shit there is no way we can fight a **Kage**" Sentomaru "Contact the Fleet Admiral and tell him to send an Admiral or two"

"Why should we do that for a pirate?"." the Marine Lieutenant 2 asked as everybody turn around to look at him like he grew a second head.

"Where have you been living?"." the Marine Lieutenant 1

"What? I was in a coma for three years" the Marine Lieutenant 2 replied

"Watch this"." the Marine Lieutenant 1 said as he threw a video tape at him

30 minutes later

"This Guy is a monster"." the Marine Lieutenant 2 shouted as he ran towards the Snail to make the call

"Do you think he's here to join the Straw Hat Pirates?" The Marine Lieutenant 1 asked

"Don't be stupid why would a **Kage** when to join the crew of an ordinary Pirate" Sentomaru replied

"Then he came here to kill Straw hat" the Marine Lieutenant 2 said

"Could be" Sentomaru replied

**A certain bar of Grove #47**

"Have you seen Monkey D. Luffy?" A Black cloak figure asked the bartender

"Yes Mr. Force" The Bartender replied as he handed the Living Force a poster "He's gathering followers here in Sabaody"

"I see" the Living Force replied as he slip the Bartender a thousand Beil and left as he left the bar a woman was entering the bar, she was 20 years tall young

woman, very lovely with her long orange hair, along with attractive body. Her outfit was a revealing green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans that

expose some of her hips, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. She bore a blue tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and

pinwheels. She saw the cloak figure leaving with a poster in his hand with Luffy on it but ignore it for the time being as she too her seat and order a drink.

'DON'T STOP I'M CUMMING"

"God damn he been going at it for a hour now" A bartender shouted

"I can believe I got to see the Living Force" The bartender 2 said to a customer

"What is he doing here?" Asked the customer

"He's looking for Monkey D. Luffy, I think he wants to fight Straw hat" The Bartender replied as the women spit out her drink.

"_Luffy, _What on earth had that idiot done this time? Angering one of the Kage whose bounty withheld from the public for their safety and giving a flee on sight

if you are not a Admiral, Yonkou or another Kage and he's after out captain I have to fine the idiot first" Nami as she was about to leave when.

"I feel sorry for Straw hat" The customer said.

"DEEPER Mystery-kun"

"Say have you heard news about the Marines?" said the Bar owner ignoring the screams. "They've set up a new headquarters."

"Isn't the Marine headquarters in Marineford, the one near Shabody?" the orange-haired woman asked the bartender.

"Oh HARDER"

"It was, but its switched places with a place called G-1 Base," the bar owner explained. "G-1 Base was once a branch station right on the opposite side of the

Red Line. Sengoku's replacement, the new Marine Fleet Admiral is showing the world he means business. We're talking about the Marine headquarters within

the territory of the Yoko. As a result, Sabaody Archipelago has become more uncontrollable with pirates being able to act more freely than before," the bar

owner continued.

"I CUMMING"

"I see what you mean," orange-haired woman replied with a blush on her face. "I was wondering why the town has so much wild activity than it was two years go."

Suddenly men in a Red cloak came down the stair with a Raven hair woman whose hair was a mess and took a seat two places away from her all the women in

the bar was looking at him and licking their lips.

"Will I see you again Mystery-kun?" Tsunami asked

"Of course you will I just have to take care of a business" Mystery replied

"Do you mine tell me what kind of business?" She asked as Mystery gave her a poster.

"Oh my, is she your girlfriend?" Tsunami asked

"Not after she tied me to a bed and call the Navy on me" Mystery replied "So I'm going to collect her bounty"

"I heard she will be here on the island as her captain is recruiting more members" Tsunami said

"Thank you Tsu-chan" Mystery replied as he kisses her "I see you later" than he left

"You are a fool for doing that to such a man Robin Nico "Tsunami said as she left not releasing that the Orange hair woman heard her.

'Shit what going on here the Living Force is looking for Luffy and now a cloak man is look for Robin I have to warn them" Nami

Fake Luffy and his crew enter the bar.

**5 minutes later**

"Did I just hear right," someone's loud voice was heard. "$55,000,000 Beli?"

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot was heard that causes everyone in the room to turn their heads. At a table with food and drinks, a large and fat middle-aged man has shot a pirate

in front of him. He was wearing a straw hat, a shirt that is open and too tight to close due to his overweight figure, and he wearing what appeared to be

boots. His legs are thin and hairy. He has an X-shaped scar on his stomach and another scar on his left shoulder.

"Try reading the poster correctly next time," the fat man with straw hat sneered. "The least bounty is $70,000,000 Beli. I 'm not interested in taking Captains

with bounties lower than that. And I can't believe you have the ball to show your face here."

"Get lost trash!" Straw Hat Luffy cruelty shouts down on the wounded man. "I'm the son of the legendary Revolutionary Dragon, you know!

"We don't have any time for weaklings who are going to slow us down," said a Sniper King. "You've just not at our level. You think we're dumb enough to allow

a fool into our crew?"

Turning to another crewmate Luffy said "Hey Franky how many do we got?"

"The total is about a hundred," Franky replied. "Three full Pirate crews have joined us. Ten of them had bounties on their heads

"And two of them are Supernovas everyone talking about," Luffy sneered. "They are the Brother Captains "Wet Hair" Caribou and "Blood-Splatterer" Coribou.

Their bounties are worth $210,000,000 and $190,000,000 Beli on their heads. Those are the kind of guys we needed in our crew."

"Hey babes why don't come sit with me instead of sitting by yourself" Luffy said

"No thank you, I'm waiting for a man" Nami replied

"Woah, woah young lady you should do what he says, he is Straw Hat Luffy the son of the infamous Monkey D. Dragon and the grandson of the legendary Monkey D. "Garp the Fist. His bounty was increased to $400,000,000 Beli after his actions between the inescapable Impel Down and the War over Marineford."

"Waiting for someone are you?" said Sniper King as he approached the orange-haired woman. "I'm sure he just a puny weakling who will beg for mercy when

our Captain Luffy is finish with him. Now get over here now!"

"I'm only going to say this once more, I'm not interested in you" Nami said

"That woman is dead" said a waiter then an ugly Nami look alike held a gun to Nami's head

"I give you two choice accept our captain offer or die" she said "and by the way I have a bounty on my head I'm the cat burglar Nami"

"**Green Tar**" was heard and a giant Venus fly traps grab the fake Nami in its mouth as she scream out in fear then the plants attack the fake Luffy.

"What the hell are these plants" Fake Luffy screams out and so does the rest of his crew.

"Help us captain"

"Hello miss, would you have a drink with me instead?" the man asked as Nami look around and saw who it was. It was Usopp, but far different than before.

Instead of a tanned, slim teenager, he was now taller and muscular. He was wearing what appeared to be a new pair of goggles around his neck and has

some ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white sun cap he wears on his head. In addition he has a new pair of rolled-up

yellow pants with red suspenders, and a couple of walking boots. He has a brand red shoulder bag, but he still has his white/blue striped wrist band on his left

arm.

"Ah Usopp is been a while and you even got a little manly" Nami shouted as she buried his head in her breast.

"You seem to go up another level yourself" Usopp replied

"Is that little weird long nose man you have waited for?" the shock bartender asked

"You did that?" Nami asked

"Yes it is my new weapon , I haven't day dreaming at sea for the last 2 years" Usopp replied then he point to himself "I have graduate from the weakling Trio

that you me and Chopper are a part of to a warrior now" as Nami grab on to his hand and drag him out.

"Let's go to another bar I have something to tell you" Nami said

"Wait you teme who do you think you are" Fake Luffy shouted

"Miss you forgot to pay" The Bartender shouted

"Huh, what are those black bubbles?" Sniper king asked

"Miss my money" The bartender shouted

"Where did they black cloud come from?" Fake Luffy asked then Lighting strike and hit everybody in the bar

"Find both of them," Fake Luffy angrily snarled as he got up out of the rubbles. "Shoot them dead!"

**Somewhere in Sabaody**

The two cloak figure walk past each other one had a wanted poster of Luffy the other had a wanted poster of Robin not even look at each other. One when to

the south the other when to the north as they left a woman appeared she had long raven hair, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of

her forehead and ears. Her outfit consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and

a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses that hangs on her forehead, pink high heeled pumps, and a

pink backpack.

"Did I shake them" Robin said as she had three papers in her hand then she started to read them.

"_Brook's concert_

"_Straw hat recruiting members_" Robin "What the hell is going on here" then she read the last one.

"Shit he's here too" Robin said when she sees something moving

"We found Robin" the man said into a snail from behind a building "Don't kill her bring her back here" The snail replied

"Hai" the man said and hang up the snail when arm grew out of his shoulder and broke his neck.

"Why won't you leave me alone" Robin said before she left.

_(Meanwhile, in THE Red line Marine HQ)_

"You two are the only ones that is available so I want you to go to Sabaody Archipeligo" the Fleet Admiral said

"Tobi wants to know why?" a man asked he was wearing an orange mask with spiral-pattern that only shows his right eye, Wearing a Navy cloak, under that

he wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants along with the standard Navy

shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. He wore the same metal plates on his shoulders

with a green scarf before becoming

"There are two extremely dangerous pirates roaming around on Sabaody Archipeligo," the Fleet Admiral replied

"Who are they?" Kizaru asked

"Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy and The Living Force Gol. D. Naruto" the Fleet Admiral replied

"Straw-hat won't be a problem but Naruto he's on a different level, couldn't you send one more Admiral with us?" Kizaru asked

"Sorry Kizaru but all other Admirals are busy" the Fleet Admiral replied

"Tobi accept he will captured the Living Force he won't escape me again" the man now identifed as Tobi said

Flashback 1 year ago

_Naruto look at the masked man in front of him he looked and sound like an idiot._

"_Are you a part of the Navy?" Naruto asked_

"_Why would you ask Tobi? Tobi is wearing Navy clothes that prove that Tobi's is a part of Navy" Tobi replied_

"_Are you really sure?" Naruto asked not really believe him. Naruto could sense Tobi's power level it barely passes that of a Captain_

"_Tobi's very sure and Tobi's the strongest of them all" Tobi replied." Because Tobi is an Admiral"_

"_Yeah and Ivan is a woman" Naruto said_

"_What's a Woman?" Tobi asked_

"_Something that you will never know" Naruto said from behind Tobi as he thrust his hands at Tobi's head but to Naruto's surprise his hands when through Tobi's body._

"_What the hell just happen did I just go through that guy's body"__ Naruto as he dodges a punch from Tobi by doing a back flip._

"_So you ate a Logia Devil fruit" Naruto said_

"_What a Logia Devil fruit Tobi's confuse" Tobi replied_

"_I'll find out myself" Naruto said as his attack again and the same thing happens._

"_It seems he figure it out__" Tobi as he prepared for Naruto's attack._

"_So it seems like you have some sort of power that wraps space and time" Naruto replied_

"_I expect nothing less from you living Force"__ Tobi "Tobi's confuse"_

"_Rikikan WANTSU_ (__Force punch)__**"**__ Naruto shouted as his attack hit Tobi but it just when right through him and destroy a building._

"_So it seem I was right he is even fast enough to activate it when I attack but how does it work I need more time"__ Naruto. Then Tobi appeared behind him. Naruto _

_swung his hand behind himself trying to punch Tobi but his hand when right him then Tobi grabbed his hand suddenly Naruto felt himself being absorb by a vortex _

_suddenly Tobi was send flying into the building__**.**_

"_You won't escaped" Tobi shouted as came out of the rubbles and attack Naruto. _

"_He can Materialize himself to attack me that means that I have to attack him while he touches me or I touch him but there is a risk if my timing it wrong he could _

_absorb and who can tell where I would end up__" Naruto_

_Naruto threw a punch at Tobi but it when through Tobi again as he receives a punch from Tobi to the face then he held on to it._

"_**Kasei**__"__ Naruto as he delivers punch to Tobi stomach._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhah" Tobi scream out as the punch burn as he was send flying destroying couple houses before stop._

_5 minutes later Tobi wake to find out that the Living Force was gone and he had a fist burn mark on his chest._

Flashback end

**Somewhere near Grove 46**

The black cloak figure was walking down the road when he heard somebody calling him so he stop and turn around.

"Living Force How about you force me into you bed" said a very beautify blonde with lovely DD breast.

"Don't mind if I do" The living Force replied as he drags her into the ally.

"Living Force" She moaned

"Yessss…..deeper Force, force it DEEPER…" She screams

**34 seconds later**

"I can't believe you came before me" the blonde shouted

"Who cum fist wins" The Living Force replied

**Somewhere in Shabody Archipeligo**

"Oh, did I bump into you?" The hooded person asked. "Sorry about that!"

Everyone gawped.

"Does that guy not know who Straw Hat Luffy is...?"

"He's so dead."

"Hold it right there!"

The hooded person in the parka turned, exposing his face. His was a young face, wearing a ridiculous fake and the oversized pack which he was wearing.

"Hmm?"

"You just bumped into me on purpose didn't you?" Fake Luffy snarled. "Do you know who I am? You trying' to start something, huh, punk! You made a fool of

me in front of all these people! ME, a pirate with a $400,000,000 Berri bounty! Now, on your knees!" He demanded, prodding a gun against the cheek of the

silently UN amused pirate who had not a clue as to what was going on. "Tremble in fear! And beg for mercy!"

"No thanks." The hooded person in the parka mumbled. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so-

"That's it! You little runt-

_Even!_

One burst of Haki later...

And Fake Luffy and co. found themselves taking a very long nap.

"I want you to find that guy and bring him to me" Fake Luffy shouted.

"Hai captain" They shouted when Nami arrive.

"Captain Robin was captured" Nami said

"Leave her she useless now" Fake Luffy replied "Beside we have more important things to do like gather the 100 pirates that we recruit in Grove 46"

"What about the one nose guy and the orange head girl?" Sniper king asked

"What about the caped kid with the big bag?" Sanji asked

"Find them and kill them, they will rule the day they mess with Straw hat Luffy" F Luffy shouted

"Roger" they shouted

"Luffy wait what about Robin" Chopper shouted

"What about her?" Luffy replied

"You really change Luffy over the last 2 years, it seems your heart has turned cold" Chopper shouted as he glared at them "I was wrong about, I save Robin

myself" as he ran off.

"Get it" Luffy shouted as Sanji and Zoro ran after him and knock down by a man in a Red cloak.

"You teme you dare to hit down a member of Straw-hat crew" Shouted Sanji as the cloak figure as he ignored them and continue walking when Luffy shoot

after him as the cloak figure dodges and Luffy receive a punch to the stomach that sends him crashing into a building

"Captain" They shouted as the cloak figure walk away

**Grove 46**

In Grove 46, a Marine is spying on the new rookies, trying to join the "Straw Hats".

"Captain I am at the recruiting site and their lots of pirates here" The soldier said into the Den Den Mushi

"Who are the pirates there?" The Captain asked

"Gashed" Albion worth 92,000,000 Beli, Lip "Service" Doughty at 88,000,000 Beli, as well as "Wet-hair" Caribou and "Blood Splatterer" Coribou, with bounties

of 210,000,000 Beli and 190,000,000 Beli, respectively" the Marine replied into the Den Den Mushi. "Damn it if they join Straw hat crew he would be horr….."

Caribou appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" Shouted the Captain

"Hurry up and send back up" the Marine shouted as Caribou grabs him

"What were you doing behind this wall?" Caribou asked with a crazy laugh

"Just enjoying the view" The Marine as he reaches for his gun, causing Caribou to stab him with a spear.

"Buried him brother" Coribou shouted and starts digging a grave as his older brother prays to God for the "sins this Marine has committed".

"That's enough Caribou" F Luffy said as Caribou stop

"Straw Hat Luffy is here" Shouted the pirates as everybody looked at the on the stage and started to cheer.

Voices roar as the fake Luffy boosts his followers' morale by tell them that they are a part of his crew and they are an extensions of himself, his "hands and

legs". He then orders them to find and crush the persons that humiliated him. In the midst of his rant, fake Sanji and Zoro return with the real Luffy.

"You guys sure change over the last few years?" Luffy asked fake Sanji and Zoro "You have gotten quit too"

"Shit it seems like this guy knows the real Straw hat" Sanji then they saw the crowd begun to part as a man with a Black cloak came through.

"IT'S THE LIVING FORCE" A pirate shouted as everybody started to panic and wondering what he was doing here. The man in the black cloak walk up to the

stage as F Luffy started to sweat bullet as the man took off his Cloak and reveal his face.

"He really scary in person"

"Monkey D. Luffy can I join you crew" the Living Force asked

AND CUT

Jay3000: I was wondering if anybody can guess or come near to what Kushina's DF power is, the first person to answer the question will be informed Via PM and

I will answer 1 question they have about this story.


End file.
